Bólido
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Kageyama Tobio nació y era una estrella fugaz, demasiado talentoso para ser real e incluso injusto sí se miraba desde otra perspectiva. Era efímero, alguien quien (esperaba) sólo tuviera que ver una vez en su vida pero rompiendo la lógica del universo esa estrella había llegado, la segunda vez, para quedarse.
1. Prólogo I

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bólido.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nació como una estrella fugaz; peligrosa y efímera, aquella que miras desde el suelo pensando que sería hermoso ser como ella. Nació bajo el amparo de la protección de esa estrella, dando la impresión que alguna clase de Deidad le había regalado un tipo de talento tan grande que rozaba la ridiculez y la incomprensión humana porque era muy difícil (casi imposible) pensar a buenas primeras que un niño podía ser tan bueno en algo sin siquiera practicarlo tanto como otros, como él, por lo menos, quien se había llevado varios golpes en el rostro cuando intentaba aprender a domar el balón. Al contrario, en el caso de Tobio daba la impresión que nació con un balón de volley en la mano y con la habilidad de armador en ambas. No tenía brazos, tenía alas.<p>

Era estúpido.

Era ridículo.

Era tan envidiable que no podía sino sentir una clase de aversión hacia él por culpa de los celos que lo acogieron cuando lo conoció. Después de todo, él era su _sempai, _y Tobio-chan era su _kohai_. En el mundo había un equilibrio razonable en el cual los chicos menores no podían ser mejores en algo que los mayores y menos de quienes estaban desde más tiempo en el equipo de la escuela, pero parecía que la lógica no lo quiso acompañar porque en cuanto ese chico de pelo negro y mirada arisca puso un pie en el gimnasio, parecía que todo a su alrededor brillaba. Su aura decía "Soy mejor que tú" y Oikawa tuvo el presentimiento, o mejor dicho la premonición que algún día ese enano lo superaría (a él que era mejor que todos y admirado por todas) e incluso le quitaría su puesto de mejor armador, los premios los llevaría él y también las miradas. Ese chico sería su Edipo, su pesadilla, aquél del cual si pudiera ser El Oráculo le habría advertido.

«No me gusta», pensó en ese momento.

Tuvo que aguantar al chico en el equipo y también las miradas que no tardo en sentir sobre su espalda cada vez que practicaban. Tobio Kageyama era un chico anormal, alguien que salía de sus estándares pero que parecía tener la seguridad de un tipo que había pasado por mucho sin fallar ni una sola vez.

Le molestaba.

—Disculpa –escuchó _esa voz_ un día X en que habían terminado la práctica habitual con todo el equipo, pero al menos él y otras más se habían quedado a entrenar por su cuenta. Oikawa sí de algo estaba seguro es que él era la clase de persona que estaba destinada a ser mejor que los demás, tal vez no tenía el talento nato que unos pocos tenían (esas estrellas fugaces) pero por eso mismo practicaba lo necesario solo para convertirse en el mejor.

Desviando la mirada su punto al otro lado de la red y bajando también los brazos junto con el balón entre sus manos, se encontró con el chico más bajo que tenía una mirada impasible en su rostro. Nada lo perturbaba y a diferencia de otras personas, que seguramente se intimidarían por estar de pie a su lado, él simplemente se mantenía con la espalda bien recta y su propio balón entre sus brazos. Parecía decidido a algo, y un brillo en sus ojos le daba la impresión de que pensaba lo lograría.

«Molesto. Lárgate de aquí», en su mente se le ocurrió una imagen fantástica en la cual podría echar a patadas al renacuajo sin sentirse para nada culpable.

—¿Ah? –musitó sin muchas ganas, sólo para terminar rápido el asunto.

Tobio Kageyama no cambió la expresión de su rostro ni si quiera un poco, simplemente parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás de forma leve para verlo mejor. Su mirada azul profundo (demasiado profundo como la parte más misteriosa del mar, daba la impresión que te ahogaría si lo observabas mucho tiempo. Era irritante) chocó con la chocolate de él.

—¿Quieres enseñarme a hacer _eso_? –hizo un ademán de gesto con la cabeza, señalando el balón que todavía sostenía entre sus manos. En el gimnasio vacío Oikawa no tuvo que pensarlo más de dos segundos para darse cuenta que se refería a su saque. La irritación que lo golpeó al instante en que comprendió el asunto fue como una carga de adrenalina durante el momento esencial de un partido de vida o muerte.

Las venas de sus brazos y manos se marcaron en la piel al tiempo en que apretó con más fuerza el objeto contra sí mismo, causándose daño de paso. El chiquillo todavía se encontraba ahí con su rostro de idiota, sin decir nada más o hacer algo.

Tooru se tragó toda su molestia, se dio vuelta hacia un lado y entonces sin interesarle que él era una persona mayor (además de madura) le sacó la lengua.

—Ni en un millón de años, niñito.

Tobio era una estrella fugaz talentosa que de forma sincera deseaba nunca más tener que toparse en su vida (aunque sería un poco difícil porque era muy probable que se vieran en alguno que otro partido) porque le molestaba, le irritaba. Aunque sí unos años en el futuro volvía a mirar hacia atrás hacia ese entonces, se reiría de su propia suerte porque la lógica ya no servía de nada. Esa estrella volvería a cruzarse en su vida y en ese momento para quedarse.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: <strong>

Y al séptimo día Nitta dijo "Deja de ser tan vaga y comienza a escribir algo, al menos actualiza tus historias", pero como la inspiración es una perra con P de Putirijilla, decidí subir algo sobre el Gran Rey Oikawa. Además de que yo soy la clase de persona que shippea lo que nadie shippea, o al menos la mínoría lo hace, digo, hay que apoyar todo eso. Vengo con esta "historia" que sí continuare (en serio, en serio) porque estoy de vagaciones 3MSC, o sea, 3 meses sin colegio.

Como publicidad, quiero decir que sí aquí alguien (aunque dudo pero nunca se sabe) quiere conocerme más, enterarse de chismes míos o saber dónde demonios me he metido y por qué carajos no actualizo, les invito a pasar a mi LiverJournal. Esta en mi perfil. Ahí pongo cosas de la vida, de hecho había pensado hacer una comunidad Haikyuu porque realmente adoro el fandom y eso, pensaré en hacerlo y sí alguien quiere unirse después con mayor razón lo hago.

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	2. Prólogo II

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bólido.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó el día (tan esperado por Oikawa) se despertó como siempre, tomó su desayuno con monotonía, habló unos cuantos segundos con su madre antes de que ésta se fuera a trabajar, se miró en el espejo antes de salir de casa, caminó por las calles a su paso de siempre ni tan rápido pero tampoco muy lento, todo normal. Nada fuera del otro mundo. Era extraño porque en sus pensamientos utópicos se había imaginado a sí mismo feliz y resplandeciente en todo el sentido de la palabra, la emoción pintada en su rostro sin poder pasar desapercibida de ninguna manera.<p>

Hoy era el día de su graduación.

Dejaría su actual escuela media Kitagawa Daiichi para avanzar en la escala, lo más probable una que tuviera un equipo lo suficientemente fuerte de volley donde él pudiera brillar como debía (como Aobajōsai, el lugar al cual la mayoría de las personas de su institución terminaban yendo), porque una persona de su nivel no tenía nada más que hacer salvo eso: deslumbrar con su talento. Era su destino. De la misma forma estaba seguro que a donde él fuera se encontraría siendo la estrella del equipo (y el capitán), ni más ni menos, como cereza del pastel era un excelente armador. El mejor de todos.

Aunque quizás sería más divertido sí sintiera algo, por lo menos alguna cosa cercana a la emoción por el suceso tan importante en su vida.

«Bah, no importa. Lo único que tengo que hacer es ir a la ceremonia, recibir algo e irme», pensó para darse los ánimos necesarios mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Saludaba de manera cortes a los vecinos y abuelas que lo conocían desde pequeño, pateaba las piedras que encontraba en el suelo y se alejaba del camino de las bicicletas que recorrían las callejuelas, él también pudo haberse comprado una bici para ir a la escuela pero nunca le habían llamado la atención del todo.

Pronto llegaría a la esquina que era el punto de espera para encontrarse con Iwa-chan, de esa forma el resto del recorrido lo harían juntos.

«Que nostálgico, el último día en que caminaremos hacia la escuela media», el pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente mientras se apoyaba en un poste de luz para esperar con paciencia a su amigo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras pensaba en cómo estaría Iwaizumi, quizás indiferente (como siempre) o tal vez hoy hubiera despertado con sentimientos y estuviera más abierto que lo usual.

—Ah, ¡Iwa-chan, buenos días! —saludó con una sonrisa de entusiasmo mientras veía como la figura del más bajo se hacía más nítida al tiempo en que se acercaba por las calles. Iba bien uniformado, pero con ojeras bajo los ojos y con su saludo pareció irritarse más de lo que estaba.

Tooru mantuvo una sonrisa amistosa (casi, casi boba) al tiempo en que alzaba el brazo para agitarlo rápidamente en el aire, dando énfasis a su saludo.

—¡Buenos días, Iwa-chan! ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Te sientes emocionado por el gran día? –inquirió con una actitud más infantil de lo usual. Se acercó al trote hacia el chico, tomando la correa de su bolsón con una mano para asegurarse que no se cayera por sus movimientos bruscos.

Iwaizumi no esperó para pellizcar el brazo de Oikawa, haciendo de esta forma que se callara de una vez. Tomó aire para relajarse mientras escuchaba los quejidos del castaño, quien intentaba librarse del agarre pero le era imposible. La verdad se encontraba de peor humor que otros días porque no había dormido sus horas necesarias, además casi se le pierde el uniforme y tuvo que ver que el idiota de Tooru había llegado antes que él al puesto de espera, todo eso sumado con el saludo de idiota que éste tenía hacía que echara humo por las orejas.

—Argh, ya cállate, maldición. Pareces un idiota —musitó mientras lo soltaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la escuela. No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir los pasos de Oikawa a su lado, además de su risa socarrona.

—Vamos, vamos, Iwa-chan. Nadie puede despertar tan molesto el día de su graduación, ¿no estás emocionado? Una sonrisa sería lo mejor, ¿no crees? Vamos, sonríe, Iwa-chan —en todo eso Tooru ni si quiera pensó en agregar que él tampoco estaba nada emocionado con su supuesta graduación, sino indiferente ante el hecho. Le bastaba con molestar un poco más a su amigo, eso siempre le subía el ánimo lo suficiente—. ¿Crees que deberíamos celebrarlo…? Tal vez el equipo haga una despedida ya que su capitán se va-

Un codazo que le pegó fuerte en las costillas fue suficiente para silenciarlo y también hacer que el aire de sus pulmones escapara en una milésima de segundo. Con algo de suerte el moretón que ahí se formaría no duraría más de una semana pero lo dudaba mucho porque parecía que el moreno cada día tenía más fuerza.

—Pareces canario, ¿por qué no te callas? Tu voz no hace más que ponerme de peor humor.

—Que cruel eres —murmuró Tooru sobándose el área afectada sin dejar de caminar por las calles que poco a poco se hacían más transitadas por peatones (algunos estudiantes, igual que él). Se detuvieron en el cruce de un semáforo y el viento que creaban los autos al pasar hacía que su cabello se alborotara más—. ¿No estás, aunque sea, un poco triste al saber que no verás a tus compañeros? Al menos lo más probable es que sea así.

Iwaizumi, a diferencia de lo que creía, se quedó en silencio como sí realmente lo estuviera pensando. Luego de unos minutos suspiró y se pasó una mano por la mejilla, pellizcando el pómulo para luego decir:

—No, a los que son del equipo hay mucha posibilidad de volverlos a ver pero del otro lado de la red —ese punto era algo que todos tenían claro al cien por ciento ya que irían a escuelas diferentes, sí entraban a un equipo de volley (las personas que realmente gustaban del deporte lo harían sí o sí) se verían las caras tarde o temprano. Iwaizumi terminó sus palabras con algo de lo cual seguramente tras decirlo se arrepentiría por siempre—: Y estoy pegado a ti hasta que nos graduemos en la escuela superior, ¿no? Entonces da igual el resto.

Oikawa pestañeó repetidas veces, por primera vez sin saber qué decir porque no se esperaba eso. Claro, habían hablado (una vez) ir a la misma escuela y estar en el mismo equipo, no sólo porque eran buenos amigos (aunque era difícil pensar que Iwaizumi lo admitiera en voz alta pero ambos tenían claro que eran mejores amigos) sino también porque eran un dúo perfecto en cuanto al deporte. Se complementaban. Su trabajo en equipo era efectivo en todas las ocasiones y no era nada para sorprenderse; practicaban juntos desde pequeños, servían de apoyo al otro, conversaban acerca de sus defectos, planeaban estrategias. Se podría decir que crecían a la par.

Cuando el semáforo cambió a verde y se prepararon para cruzar, Oikawa formó una sonrisa otra vez boba y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su acompañante logrando empujarlo ligeramente haciendo que al mismo tiempo perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Sí que puedes ser un amor cuando quieres!

—¡Suéltame, estúpido!

«Ah, es el último día en que veré a Kageyama también», pensó como un destello mientras cruzaba la calle evitando los golpes que Iwa-chan intentaba darle. No sabía por qué pero ese pensamiento le generaban sensaciones contrapuestas, por un lado se sentía aliviado pero por el otro…. Bueno, ni si quiera podía reconocer cuál era el otro lado.

…

La ceremonia fue rápida.

Tooru nunca se había considerado un chico realmente sensible pero tampoco era una piedra en todos los sentidos, simplemente evitaba emociones innecesarias y sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara no podía comprender a las personas (principalmente mujeres) que lloraban el último día de clases. No era la primera vez que pasaba pero ahora parecía que iban a ahogarse en un mar de lágrimas por culpa de sus compañeras. No bien habían terminado la ceremonia donde despedían a los de último curso (o sea ellos), sus compañeras se habían reunidos en sus grupos para luego abrazarse y largarse a llorar, murmurando cosas demasiado cursis para ser reales:

—¡No te olvidaré!

—¡Seremos amigas por siempre! Llámame en las vacaciones para que nos juntemos.

—Luego me dices en qué escuela has ingresado, ¿vale? No vamos a perder el contacto _nunca. _

A Oikawa todo eso de "nunca" le parecía una gran estupidez, _nunca _es mucho tiempo, demasiado para ser sincero. ¿Cómo alguien podía asumir que _nunca _dejarían de ser amigas? ¿Acaso entendían el significado completo de esas palabras? Prácticamente se estaban amarrando y eso que si quiera se estaban casando. Claro, _nunca _dejarían de hablar la una con la otra pero ese _nunca _era muy relativo. El futuro era incierto.

Suspiró con resignación, tenía al menos unas horas ahí y poco faltaba para que fuera rodeado por chicas también con ganas de despedirse de él. En ese segundo Iwaizumi se hallaba a su lado, con una expresión de aburrimiento pintada en el rostro y toda la atmosfera de querer irse. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios mientras estiraba los brazos para abalanzarse sobre su amigo, quien por el rabillo del ojo había captado el movimiento y logró evitarlo de manera eficaz lanzándole un certero codazo al estómago que lo noqueó durante un segundo.

Iwa-chan era muy bueno dando codazos.

Tooru tosió sin perder su sonrisa.

—Iwa-chan, siempre seremos amigos y nunca perderemos el contacto. ¡Te llamaré todos los días para que sigamos viéndonos! —formuló en parodia a las frases de sus compañeras, poco a poco logrando enderezarse en su lugar sin perder la actitud de galante que siempre lo acompañaba.

No fue bien recibido por su amigo, quien frunció el ceño hasta el punto en que creyó que sus dos cejas iban a fundirse en una.

—Sigue soltando esa mierda y de aquí saldrás con dos partes menos de tu cuerpo.

El castaño no hizo más que reírse mientras palmeaba la espalda de su compañero. El salón era un ir y venir de personas, pronto ese lugar sólo sería un recuerdo de su antigua escuela y nada más porque no volvería a estar ahí. Habían personas de otros cursos que iban a despedirse de sus _sempais _y seguramente sí Oikawa hubiera dejado de molestar a Iwaizumi durante unos segundos para darse vuelta en dirección a la puerta delantera, se habría dado cuenta de la presencia del pequeño genio que tenían en el equipo (de hecho antiguo equipo). Kageyama Tobio también estaba afuera del salón para despedirse de sus sempai, aunque no sabía la exacta razón para ir porque nunca habían tenido un lazo especial, de hecho eran inexistentes las veces en que habían conversado y ese sujeto era un asco de persona, pero Tobio no podía dejar de pensar que era lo correcto.

Aunque nunca tuvo el valor de entrar al salón de clases y llamar la atención de Oikawa, intentó esperar que él saliera de una buena vez pero al final tuvo que volver a su propia clase.

Tooru seguía molestando a Hajime.

…

Lanzando el balón al suelo repetidas veces observó un punto fijo del otro lado de la red, hacia el punto donde tenía que llegar su tiro. Lo sujetó con ambas manos para luego apoyar la frente en la pelota, perdiéndose en sus colares verde, blanco y rojo mientras aspiraba el aroma a goma gastada. El gimnasio de Kitagawa Daiichi que siempre se sentía grande ahora lo era más de lo usual al encontrarse vacío, sólo él de pie en aquel lugar donde tantas veces había jugado como un As en el deporte impresionando a quienes lo miraban.

Era la última vez que pisaba ese lugar y no es que fuera una persona sensible o cursi con cosas de ese estilo, pero sentía cierto deber como jugador y antiguo miembro del equipo para visitar el lugar que los albergo en sus prácticas. Había comenzado siendo un chiquillo inexperto que recibía el balón con la cara en vez de las manos, ahora ya había incluso recibido un premio por sus habilidades.

Aspiró y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, serenando su interior y mente. Estiró el brazo con la pelota enfocada hacia el punto que quería lanzar y luego arrojándola sobre su cabeza, dando un poderoso salto y golpeando el balón con su mano. El dolor de siempre no era nada al ver que al aterrizar el proyectil ya había llegado a su lugar.

Sonrió de manera ancha observando como la pelota rebotaba unas últimas veces del otro lado hasta terminar rodando por el lugar y chocar con la pared. El eco de los golpes se repitió unos segundos más antes de desaparecer del todo y él encontrarse en el silencio absoluto que lo rodeaba.

—¿Me enseñas a hacer eso? —Se escuchó de pronto y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse en su lugar. De forma veloz se dio vuelta para observar al culpable de todo eso, el pequeño espía del cual estaba seguro reconocía la molesta voz de niño mimado y chillón. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al hallar la mirada azulina de Kageyama Tobio, el enano más molesto del universo, y también le irritaba la forma en como éste lo observaba sin titubear un solo segundo. Entre sus manos afirmaba su propio balón de volley el cual tenía signos de estar gastado con el tiempo.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Tooru sin aparentar una actitud tranquila como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, en especial frente a las chicas. Apoyó una mano en su cintura al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una mirada altanera al menor.

Tobio no se inmuto ni un poco, tampoco cambió su expresión de tranquilidad.

—Que sí me enseñas a hacer eso —especificó con calma para luego hacer un ligero gesto con la barbilla en dirección al otro lado de la cancha, donde seguramente el balón había caído y todavía se encontraba ahí—, ese salto que tú haces.

«¿Otra vez esta con eso? ¿Acaso nunca se rinde?», pensó con irritación.

—¿Me enseñas? —insistió Kageyama sin echarse para atrás.

Oikawa había pasado por alto las palabras exactas que Tobio utilizaba para referirse a su forma de sacar. No le daba mayor importancia pero de haberlo hecho hubiera notado la manera en que él resaltaba el "tú" en cada una de sus oraciones. Para Kageyama su sempai era una persona de admirar, había visto a varios armadores (en la tele y en vivo) y aprendido de los que consideraba los mejores para él también poder avanzar, pero desde que había visto la forma en que tenía Tooru de saltar y moverse le había parecido espectacular. Algo nunca antes visto y que tampoco había observado en otra persona. Ese movimiento sólo él podía hacerlo, nadie más. En secreto había intentado imitarlo porque realmente le parecía algo impresionante, pero no había logrado hacerlo, no sabía la razón y de ahí nacía su necesidad de que le enseñara pero vez que le pedía eso simplemente se negaba.

Hoy era su última oportunidad porque mientras su sempai se iba a otra escuela superior a continuar con su vida (además de seguro mejorar mucho en el volley) él se hallaría atrapado ahí dos años más hasta poder darle alcance. No tenía idea cuándo sería la próxima vez que se encontraran; tal vez como compañeros (existía la ligera posibilidad) o también como rivales. Lo había pensado de manera seria en su casa y cayó en la cuenta que la razón por la que no le quería enseñar tal vez era justo por eso; porque algún día podrían ser rivales (ambos eran armadores, después de todo) y era obvio que nadie quería ayudar a su rival a mejorar. De todas formas no deseaba rendirse porque se negaba de manera rotunda a ser menos que Oikawa, él tenía que alcanzarlo, necesitaba hacerlo y demostrar que también podía ser como él.

Era uno de los armadores que más admirada, a pesar de los regaños, insultos y actitudes infantiles además de ariscas que tenía hacia él. Eso nunca lo había entendido porque Kageyama no recordaba haber sido grosero con él en ningún momento, de partida su madre siempre había sido muy estricta en cuanto a eso; debía respetar a los mayores, etc, a veces tenía ciertas dificultades con aquello porque las personas que lo rodeaban (en general adultos) seguían insistiendo en él como un "genio", hasta hace tiempo no estaba seguro de esa palabra y sólo le causaba confusión porque no era la persona más brillante del salón de clases, de hecho pasaba a regañadientes la mayoría de sus materias. Fue cuando entró al club de volley de la escuela, donde podía comparar su forma de juego con la de otros de su edad, que comenzó a captar a qué se referían.

Intentaba ignorar ese hecho la mayoría del tiempo.

Tooru quitó un mechón de cabello de su frente y observó durante varios segundos al enano molesto.

—Ni en un millón de a-

—Por favor —insistió Tobio con más irritación que antes, su paciencia acabándose y dando un paso seguro hacia él. Apretó los dientes y la pelota entre sus manos con fuerza, como sí de esa forma evitara las ganas de asesinar a su sempai que de pronto lo inundaban—, siempre me dices que no pero ni si quiera sé el porqué.

—Ja —resopló Oikawa girando el rostro hacia el otro lado del gimnasio, evitando cualquier clase de contacto visual con el moreno—, como odio a los genios —murmuró en voz tan baja que Tobio no logró escucharlo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa de pronto la ampolleta se prendió en su cabeza, se enderezó en su lugar y de forma rápida se acercó lo suficiente a Tobio para quitarle el balón de las manos. Lo sujetó durante un segundo y luego caminó a una distancia que consideró segura. Todavía los dos en el gimnasio y sólo escuchando sus pasos contra el suelo del lugar, Kageyama lo observaba anonado porque la emoción de saber que por fin su sempai le instruiría en volley era demasiado para él. El mayor se detuvo todavía sosteniendo el objeto entre sus manos y una sonrisa que podía considerarse la de un ángel caído adornó sus facciones—. Ve y aprende, Tobio-chan —musitó con los labios apretados.

Todo fue muy rápido para Kageyama, quien ya había observado varias veces la forma en que su sempai lanzaba, se encandiló con la manera elegante que tenía para tomar el balón y después con su forma para saltar, entonces antes de que pudiera seguir con la mirada la trayectoria de la pelota sintió un golpe en el rostro (para ser exactos en su frente) y traspilló hacia atrás hasta caer en el suelo, aterrizando sobre su trasero que no tardo mucho tiempo en comenzar a doler.

Tooru Oikawa sin nada de culpa se acercó al pequeño que seguía tirado, sobándose la zona afectada. Si lloraba sería un exagerado, cualquiera sabía que ellos estaban acostumbrados a que las pelotas aterrizaran en sus caras, en especial cuando se está aprendiendo. Le faltaban números para contar las veces que a él le había ocurrido.

—_Auch… _—gimió Tobio en voz baja, lanzándole una mirada molesta a su sempai que se veía tan fresco como una lechuga.

—¿Has aprendido? —inquirió él con malicia y observándose las uñas sin ninguna clase de interés. Debía admitir que era divertido molestar a ese pequeño Tobio tan molesto que le había tocado conocer.

Por la mente de Kageyama se cruzaron mil insultos que podía dedicar en ese momento, cosas ingeniosas e incluso lanzarle una mirada de desprecio total por tal acción, pero al contrario no hizo ninguna de ellas. Se levantó de manera lenta, limpiando sus pantalones en el proceso y observó a Oikawa sin inmutarse. Su frente se encontraba roja ahí donde el balón le había golpeado pero él no le daba importancia.

Tomando aire soltó lo que quería decir desde la mañana:

—Nos vemos, Oikawa-sempai.

Tooru parpadeó, tardando un tiempo efímero en entender a qué se refería el enano pero cuando lo hizo arrugó la nariz y ladeó el rostro hacia un lado.

—¿Te estás despidiendo?

Él asintió.

—Que tonto —musitó Oikawa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho sin dejar de observar al menor—. Sabes qué. Algún día podríamos volver a vernos y hay gran posibilidad de que seamos rivales, Tobio-chan —su nombre lo soltó con toda la sorna la cual era posible reunir en ese momento—, y entonces no tendré problemas en demostrarte quién de los dos es mejor, o sea yo. Iré con todo lo que pueda contra ti.

El moreno se quedó en silencio, escuchando atento las palabras de quien fue su sempai esos años. Al final se encogió de hombros y asintió, formando una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

—No puedo esperar a ese momento.

—Veremos quién es mejor armador.

Con eso Oikawa terminó por reírse, dar la vuelta sobre sus talones y caminar hacia la salida. Tenía que encontrar a Iwa-chan para irse de una buena vez de la escuela.

…

Años después volverían a encontrarse y como Tooru había supuesto serían rivales de equipos contrarios. Jugarían dos partidos antes de que tuviera que graduarse de la escuela, dejando su puesto de capitán y uno de los armadores más impresionantes de la prefectura a quien le siguiera de cerca los pasos. Su relación ya no sería la de siempre porque ambos crecieron y evolucionaron en sus habilidades, aunque Tooru tenía claro que lo que él había avanzado Kageyama también.

La rivalidad cuesta caro.

Las burlas por parte del castaño seguían presentes.

Oikawa se sentía impresionado que el genio Kageyama Tobio (apodado "El Rey" por ser un dictador con quienes serían su equipo) de pronto se encontrara con compañeros con los cuales se entendía. Eso era extraño, porque Tooru no se había equivocado y gran parte de la adolescencia de Kageyama se la pasó dándole órdenes a sus compañeros al saberse mejor que ellos.

Se encontraron de nuevo, cuando Oikawa tenía dieciocho y junto con los de tercer año de Aobajōsai estaban "celebrando" su graduación. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos terminaron conversando, Kageyama con dieciséis años y toda una vida escolar por delante, un millón de partidos por jugar y quién sabe por ganar. Él se volvería ahora uno de los mejores armadores de la prefectura, estaba seguro de eso.

Por algunas razón ambos terminaron compartiendo alcohol y la cama. La diferencia de edad e incluso su rivalidad siendo olvidada en esos momentos de pasión compartida, nada de eso importó durante la noche que pasaron juntos (la que creían como la única y última).

Días después Tooru se fue a la universidad (donde seguiría jugando y también estudiando una carrera) a Tokio, mientras Kageyama se quedaba donde lo había dejado, sin si quiera tener una forma de contactarse. Sólo quedando los recuerdos de una vida escolar compartida que parecía haber sido hace años y partidos llenos de emociones que el viento se encargaba de borrar del lugar.

Oikawa rezaba no encontrarse nunca más con Tobio-chan, aunque por supuesto el tiempo también era cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong>

Con esto se termina el prólogo de lo que sería la verdadera historia (¿qué? ¿Creían que había comenzado? Pues no). Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo (Nadie lo sabe, ni si quiera Nitta). Hay que darle más amor a esta pareja olvidada.

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	3. I El tiempo siempre cobra sus impuestos

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bólido.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I. <strong>**El tiempo siempre cobra sus impuestos. **

**1.**

—¡Ah, maldición!

Dando un salto en su lugar Tooru siseó por lo bajo durante unos segundos en los cuales el eco se devolvió, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con violencia brutal y la contracción de sus músculos adoloridos a causa del día anterior. Los dientes le castañeaban como si intentara comunicarse en clave Morse dando un mensaje de rescate urgente y durante los segundos siguientes en que el ruido que él mismo había hecho al maldecir a medio mundo desapareció, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua impactando sobre la baldosa fría y resbalosa de la ducha.

Resopló en su lugar durante unos momentos. Se dio ánimos mentales al mismo tiempo que estiraba su brazo para poder darle alcance a la llave del agua, con el fin de poder regular la temperatura del agua que salía pero sus intentos se reducían a la nada. No servía de absolutamente nada porque seguía corriendo igual de congelada como si la mantuviera a la temperatura mínima.

«Estúpida tubería y control del agua», pensó con odio para sus adentros intentando olvidar el frío que sentía en cada músculo. Se abrazaba a sí mismo para mantener alguna clase de calor con él pero sabía que era estúpido.

Rindiéndose ante el hecho (porque ya había pasado tiempo suficiente) se obligó a trabajar lo más rápido que podía mientras sujetaba el champú entre sus manos congeladas y se masajeaba el cuero cabelludo con fiereza para asegurarse de aprovechar el agua. Odiaba tener que ducharse rápido porque le daba la sensación que lo hacía mal, pero en ese momento sentía más desprecio hacia el pensamiento en que en cinco segundos tendría que meterse de cuerpo completo bajo el chorro de agua para enjugarse el cabello y no una vez, sino dos (ahora podía evitar el impacto completo moviéndose hacia la zona más alejada que podía dentro del reducido espacio de la ducha). Intentaba ser rápido y de la misma forma trató que el impacto fuera el mínimo cuando se enjuagó el cabello para luego aplicar el bálsamo.

«Todo por ser guapo, todo por ser guapo. Para ser bello hay que ver estrellas», canturreó en su mente para darse ánimos mientras siseaba entre dientes y se enjabonaba el cuerpo. Todavía seguía temblando a causa del frío y las piernas le dolían mucho, pero no podía hacer nada.

Siete minutos exactos después (todo un récord personal) se hallaba saliendo del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, otra en la cabeza y una rodeando su espalda como si fuera una manta. No podía parar los temblores a los cuales estaba sometido su cuerpo y menos el castañeo de dientes que, con toda seguridad, se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Rápidamente se dio cuenta, para desgracia suya, que el departamento se encontraba tan frío como el baño, ¡si incluso podía ver el vaho que salía de entre sus labios morados! Aunque al menos podía vestirse. En ese momento no le sería una sorpresa si alguno de sus mechones se había endurecido a causa de escarcha.

No se podía pedir mucho cuando estaban comenzando noviembre. Los arboles ya no tenían hojas y era común el salir abrigados porque el viento era insoportable, en la mañana hacía tanto frío como en la noche y el poco sol que llegaba a golpear no calentaba ni un poco.

Si incluso se había visto en obligación de comenzar a utilizar la secadora del edificio, y eso que hasta hace unos días ni sabía cómo usarla.

Trotó hacia su habitación con los pies descalzos golpeando el frío suelo (de paso dejando un camino de agua por el cual lo más probable después recibiría un regaño y un golpe en el estómago o nuca), atravesó el diminuto pasillo y se encerró en su también diminuta habitación, la cual a pesar de todo no estaba nada mal una vez te acostumbrabas. Tenía una cama pegada a la pared donde estaba la ventana, un escritorio, un armario de dos puertas, lugar asignado para dejar sus balones de volley (porque tenía más de uno), un póster de una película llamada "Oldboy" que no había visto pero parecía buena y además de unas cuantas fotos sentimentales; la mayoría cuando era niño.

Por la ventana no podía ver mucho a causa del edificio que estaba frente a él y la ligera neblina, el reloj de su escritorio marcaba las seis de la mañana (más temprano de lo que esperaba), y el sol no saldría hasta una hora y media después.

Con rapidez desesperada se cambió de ropa; unos pantalones color caqui a juego con una playera blanca (la cual tenía un dibujo con la cabeza de un alien caricaturizado típico en la manga, por lo cual era de sus favoritas) y sobre ello un jersey de cuello alto celeste. Todo ese conjunto era terminado con unas converse oscuras desgastadas. El cabello lo vería después, cuando se secara. Ahora debía buscar las cosas que llevaría a clase ese día. Su ánimo se sentía mejor ahora que estaba vestido, el frío no podía traspasar capas de ropa.

Tomó su mochila que estaba tirada de manera triste junto al escritorio y observó su cuaderno de **Francés II** abierto en una página nada al azar, casi al final del cuaderno. Con su propia letra salía escrito: **"TRABAJO FINAL**", suponiendo las mayúsculas con que había escrito eso (además de subrayarlo dos veces) no podía ser ignorado y era algo jodidamente importante. La fecha de entrega dictaba para la última semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad, por lo cual le quedaba un mes y algo todavía, había tiempo, pero no es que francés fuera su mejor materia. Había pasado con uñas y dientes **Francés I** ¿ahora querían que se viera con el siguiente nivel? Nunca pidió estudiar el idioma, simplemente tuvo que elegir entre las diferentes opciones de idioma extranjero cuando ingresó a la carrera, era: francés, español o alemán. Sólo se fue por lo que no le molestaba tanto. En lo que estudiaba ya tenía que pasar por inglés obligatorio.

Tooru no era un fanático de los idiomas.

Sea como fuese tenía que hacerlo, aunque difería mucho con su trabajo asignado. A penas se sabía los tiempos verbales en francés y sus notas en aquel ramo respectivo eran muy bajas, ¿cómo quería la profesora (loca) que hiciera un ensayo analítico de veinte páginas o más sobre _Le Petit Prince_? Las únicas palabras con las que estaba levemente familiarizado era "omelet" y ni si quiera estaba seguro si eso era francés.

Se encogió de hombros y echó el cuaderno a la mochila espaciosa junto con más lápices inútiles que sólo utilizaban espacio. Lo más importante lo tenía ya listo desde la noche anterior; sus shorts deportivos, playera de práctica y rodilleras, además de las zapatillas que usaba en el gimnasio.

Cuando salió de su habitación con la mochila al hombro todavía se sentía resentido por el tema de la ducha. Ya vería qué hacer respecto a eso, tal vez podría comprar algún café de camino para poder entrar en calor porque tenía los pies congelados.

**2.**

Tecleó el punto final del primer párrafo de su gran ensayo para luego arrugar el ceño con fiereza y formar una mueca de ira en los labios. Su dedo índice cayó de manera pesada sobre la tecla para borrar todo lo antes escrito, casi como si deseara atravesar tanto el computador como la mesa que había debajo. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de las letras desapareciendo con rapidez hasta que sólo se encontró con una página vacía donde arriba rezaba en letras mayúsculas "**INTRODUCCIÓN".** En muchas horas de intenso trabajo sólo tenía eso escrito y podía sentirse a gusto para decir que lo convencía para dejarlo como estaba pero nada más salía de su cabeza. Estaba en blanco y las manecillas del reloj moviéndose una tras otra no hacían nada más que estresarlo a cada segundo transcurrido.

Sus nervios estaban crispados y sentía los testículos hinchados de tanto tiempo sentado en la misma posición, incluso las piernas las tenía entumecidas.

Había tomado cinco tazas de café y tenía la vejiga amenazando por explotar pero se negaba a levantarse hasta que al menos terminara un maldito párrafo. No podía ser que algo así le ganara a él. Sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas y las palabras bailaban frente a sus ojos pero no conseguía atraparlas para enviarlas al ensayo que debería tener, mínimo, a la mitad de un desarrollo genial que le diera la mejor nota de la vida. Los ojos se le cerraban y el cuello ardía, le hubiera encantado recibir un masaje en ese momento, en especial sí era dado por una hermosa chica pero para mala suerte suya era 1) Soltero 2) Compartía piso con un chico 3) Su edificio estaba casi lleno de estudiantes que pasaban su tiempo fumando hierba o abuelos que paseaban a sus horribles perros-ratas y 4) Era soltero.

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, observó el techo durante unos segundos y luego volvió a inhalar y exhalar. Repitió la secuencia unas cuantas veces hasta que pensó que estaba lo suficientemente relajado pero se detuvo al momento en que notó que se estaba quedando dormido ahí mismo. Poco faltaba para que abandonara el mundo de la realidad junto con su ensayo sin terminar y pasara al onírico. Unos segundos más en eso para que sintiera que Alicia era quien le daría un espléndido masaje en la espalda.

—Mierda… —susurró golpeando su puño contra el mesón debajo de él. Éste se tambaleó por el movimiento junto a los objetos que tenían encima, los cuales constaban por: una taza de café (vacía), un florero sin flores (porque ninguno de los dos era fanático de ellas y para lo único que lo utilizaban era dejar porquerías), además de en ese momento particular muchos cuadernos, apuntes y papeles desparramados.

Un silbido lo detuvo de su bloqueo mental y le hizo alzar la mirada para observar como su compañero de piso (maldito cabrón) aparecía por el pasillo mientras le lanzaba una de sus significativas miradas de Soy-mejor-que-tú. Tenía la sonrisa arrogante de siempre y analizaba todo a su alrededor sin perder su toque especial. Su cabello estaba humedecido y el pensamiento de un resfrío cruzó fugaz por su mente para luego desaparecer.

—Buenos días, Iwa-chan —saludó jovial el muy idiota.

Hajime gruñó en respuesta.

—¿En serio te quedaste despierto toda la noche? —inquirió con curiosidad pero un tono sugerente a mofa. Los nervios tocados de Hajime por la falta de sueño en ese momento amenazaban con volverse una bomba nuclear por culpa de escuchar la irritante voz de Oikawa, agregando el hecho de mirarlo tan fresco como una lechuga ahí parado mientras que él debía verse como el desastre en persona—Son las seis de la mañana, ¿avanzaste algo?

—Argh, cállate, ¿quieres? Si hubiera avanzado algo no estaría hablando contigo ahora mismo —siseó con fiereza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Tenía jaqueca.

Tooru no se tomó eso de mala manera, conocía ya bastante bien a su amigo y tenía experiencia tratando con su duro carácter. Sabía que ahora estaba más irritado que de costumbre por culpa del ensayo que no podía comenzar y es que desde su lugar podía observar que la página seguía en blanco. Eso era amenazante y, aunque intentara hacerlo sentir mejor de alguna manera era imposible porque todavía si le dijera algo parecido a "Tranquilo, yo todavía ni he comenzado el mío", sólo empeoraría las cosas. Lo más probable es que algo así sería el peor consuelo para Iwa-chan.

Al final sólo sonrió y dejó su mochila sobre el mesón sin preocuparse de aplastar algo importante.

—Bueno, entonces deberías ir a ducharte porque no creo que quieras estar sentado aquí fermentando como un vegetal el resto del día —ronroneó sin perder su sonrisa mientras se agachaba lo suficiente para poder apoyar los codos en el mesón y luego su mejilla en una de sus manos. Observaba sin perder detalle a su amigo, quien se veía fatal por culpa de las enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Frunció los labios al verlo, pobre de él ya que al contrario suyo no había sido bendecido con una belleza increíble por lo cual debería más que nadie cuidar su aspecto. Ya se lo había dicho en algunas ocasiones pero lo único que ganaba era golpes que le dejaban moretones nada atractivos—. Apestas, Iwa-chan, desde mi habitación se puede sentir —agregó con una risa diabólica y la risa escapando por su garganta para ser emitida entre sus labios.

—Vete al demonio —farfulló Iwaizumi cerrando su laptop con rapidez. Se levantó de su lugar y restregó sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos. Sin poder evitarlo bostezó como nunca en la vida.

A pesar de su respuesta comenzó a hacer el camino hacia el baño, siguiendo el consejo de Oikawa. Éste sólo lo observó caminar a paso zombi mientras lanzaba miradas sugerentes al desastre que había dejado. Tenía claro que lo ordenaría más tarde porque no podía quedar así, pero de todos modos hubiera sido genial darle un comentario al respecto porque Iwa-chan siempre se quejaba de que él era un desordenado, aunque no era así. Oikawa renunció a ese fuerte impulso al ver lo demacrado que se notaba su compañero, de hecho ni si quiera se imaginaba cómo se mantendría despierto el resto del día.

Cuando el moreno desapareció por la puerta Oikawa suspiró y se encaminó al refrigerador para buscar algo de comer, aunque dudaba que quedara algo comestible pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Su departamento compartido era lo bastante grande para ambos y a pesar de lo mucho que convivían Iwa-chan todavía no lo había ahogado con una almohada mientras dormía, lo cual era un gran logro. El lugar constaba de un salón con cocina americana, la cual constaba con el famoso mesón multiuso que también hacía de barrera divisora entre ambas zonas, no tenían espacio para una mesa de comedor así que eso les servía tanto para cocinar como estudiar en caso de. Luego, más adentro, había un pasillo largo que daba a dos habitaciones; la de Tooru estaba al fondo mientras que la de Iwa-chan a la mitad y también tenían un solo baño (el que siempre fallaba). Algo que le agradaba mucho era la espaciosa terraza que tenían, era lo bastante grande para tener una mesa y dos sillas y seguir con lugar de sobra. Aun estando en Tokio su zona no había sido invadida por edificios gigantes que taparan su vista y estando en un onceavo piso se sentía beneficiado. Le gustaba observar desde ahí hacia abajo a las personas que pasaban por las calles.

Cantando una melodía inventada se agachó para observar mejor el refrigerador pero lo que veía (o mejor dicho lo que no veía) era bastante deprimente. A penas y tenían comida para los dos, aunque eso era tanta responsabilidad suya como de Iwa-chan porque comprar era cosa de ambos pero siempre daba pereza hacer tales tareas. El objeto estaba tan vacío que daban ganas de llorar el solo verlo pero a pesar de todo tenía algunas cosas, aunque Tooru mantenía la ligera sospecha que alguna de ellas estaban vencidas (estaba seguro que los yogurts de frutilla de al fondo no se habían movido de su lugar desde hace unos meses atrás). Ahora viendo eso no tenían ninguna excusa para no ir a comprar, pero verían para qué les alcanzaría porque de todos modos podían comprar en la universidad o en el camino pero el dinero que sus padres les enviaban (y lo que ganaban por sus propios logros) lo utilizaban en otras cosas. Seguramente tendrían más dinero si las impresiones y fotocopias de la facultad no fueran tan jodidamente caras.

—_Tch _—chasqueó la lengua con irritación para sacar un simple jugo de caja sabor naranja que sabía no estaba vencido porque él mismo lo había comprado hace tres días atrás. Tendría que conformarse con _eso _como un desayuno y rezar por no desmayarse de fatiga. En serio tendrían que ir a comprar, no podía ser posible que el refrigerador se viera tan pobre y la mayoría de "alimentos" que ahí fuera alcohol. Algo estaba ocurriendo que no estaba procesando bien—¡Iwa-chan, no hay comida! —gritoneó con fiereza sin importarle despertar a los ya despiertos vecinos madrugadores, quienes seguían durmiendo a esas horas no tendría más opción que levantarse—¡Iwa-chan, hay que ir a comprar ahora! ¡Iwa-chan! —siguió gritando mientras caminaba por el lugar para apoyarse de nuevo en el mesón y sorber por la pajilla transparente de la caja, a poco se iba tiñendo de un color anaranjado por culpa del jugo. El sabor agridulce se expandió por sus papilas gustativas. Un escalofrió atravesó su espina dorsal.

—¡Iwa-chan!

—¡MIERDA, IMBECIL, SIGUE GRITANDO Y TE LANZÓ DE LA TERRAZA PARA ABAJO! ¡Ya te escuche! —gritó en respuesta su amigo pero su voz se escuchaba extraña por estar en el baño y también por culpa de tener el agua corriendo.

Oikawa frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que por el espacio entre la puerta y el suelo salía un poco de vapor. ¿Acaso Hajime tenía agua caliente? ¿Y por qué él no había tenido esa bendición?

Era una injusticia.

—¡Iwa-chan! —volvió a gritar con fiereza todavía con el ceño fruncido y jugando con las hojas de apuntes de su compañero. Como siempre su letra era un desastre del mismo modo que los apuntes; el título estaba en una parte y el resto de lo que había tomado se desperdiciaba por una zona de la hoja y otra, abajo y arriba, incluso habían oraciones escritas de manera vertical para que pudieran caber—¿Tienes agua caliente? —siguió tomando jugo para luego juguetear con la pajilla, mordiéndola con los caninos e intentando descifrar lo que había escrito.

—¡Sí —respondió desde el baño a modo grito. Oikawa frunció el ceño por lo injusta que era la vida, lo lógico es que él (quien se había duchado primero y más temprano) fuera el que se pudiera duchar sin problemas porque el calefón del edificio no estaba siendo explotado por todas las personas que se daban sus duchas matutinas.

La vida era injusta para Tooru.

Después de un tiempo de silencio en que Iwaizumi, todavía con el champú a medio escurrir por su cabeza, proceso todo el asunto gritó de vuelta:

—¡Deja de molestarme y lárgate de una vez! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Oikawa aplastó la caja para dejarla en el mesón (total que Iwa-chan igual iba a ordenar ahí)) y se enderezó en su lugar. Estiró los brazos hacia el techo para despertar los músculos adormecidos de su espalda y parpadeó repetidas veces, bostezó como un gato. Terminó por echarle una mirada al reloj de pared que tenían y se dio cuenta que en algo tenía razón, estaba con el tiempo justo y el próximo tren pasaría en unos cuantos minutos. Ahora tendría que correr para alcanzarlo a tiempo.

«Maldición, Iwa-chan debe ser un psíquico», pensó con gracia para alcanzar su mochila y echársela al hombro.

Corrió a tomar sus llaves con su hermoso llavero de alien y abrió la puerta de entrada. El pasillo del piso lo recibió con un ligero aire frío que le hizo estremecerse en su lugar, con la mayor agilidad que pudo descolgó su abrigo oscuro lo suficientemente grueso para protegerlo del frío mañanero y su bufanda. Una vez todo listo tomó la perilla de la puerta e inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro:

—¡Iwa-chan, me voy!

Tardó unos segundos en recibir una respuesta que podría parecer un ladrido:

—¡Sí, sí, ya lárgate de una vez!

—Nos vemos en la facultad —terminó por decir en un tono alto que no alcanzaba al grito, justo había escuchado como se cerraba la llave del agua.

—Nos vemos luego. No pierdas el tren.

Oikawa sonrió como un niño y salió del departamento para cerrar tras de sí. A pesar de todos los insultos (y golpes) que recibía por parte de Iwaizumi le encantaba compartir departamento con él porque era su mejor amigo. Desde que había llegado a Tokio para estudiar se sintió tranquilo al saber que no venía solo, sino con su compañero de toda la vida. Juntos pudieron acostumbrarse al diferente rumbo que tenía la ciudad y era genial saber que tenía un hogar al cual volver en aquel lugar desconocido donde alguien lo estaba esperando. Le hacía sentir más en casa al llegar, saludar y que le respondieran "Bienvenido a casa" con una voz familiar. Del mismo modo cuando se despedía era genial que alguien respondiera a eso.

Hajime podía ser todo lo huraño que quisiera pero se preocupaba por Oikawa del mismo modo que él lo hacía por el otro.

Tooru, después de todo, no era muy bueno estando solo. Se aburría de las personas que no le interesaban, eso era cierto, del mismo modo que las desechaba como basura pero aquellas personas que quería las mantenía cerca de él. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas. Hajime era de esas personas especiales.

«Alcanzo a llegar, alcanzo a llegar», repitió en su mente intentando relajarse, pensó en lo lejos que estaba la universidad y el nerviosismo se movió por su cabeza dando volteretas de gimnasia.

Presionó el botón del ascensor y se removió en su lugar mientras veía como en la pantalla sobre éste se mostraba en qué piso iba.

—Buenos días, Oikawa —saludó una voz cordial y familiar.

Saltó en su lugar por la sorpresa del saludo y de manera veloz se giró para observar a la persona. Era más bajo que él (por mucho) pero le sonreía como todas las mañanas desde que lo conocía. Estaba vestido con un abrigo oscuro y una bufanda blanca que resaltaba su piel pálida. Los lentes se le resbalaban por la nariz y su cabello oscuro estaba más desordenado que de costumbre.

Tooru sonrió con amabilidad. Justo esa mañana no tenía ganas de socializar pero ya qué, no podía ser grosero con esa persona que era tan amable con él. Les había regalado una taza de azúcar en su momento de escasez, la mayoría de ésta se iba rápido por culpa del consumo de café por parte de ambos pero ahora era algo que había aumentado gracias a los exámenes y ensayos finales. Hajime estaba vuelto loco con todo ello y él también, ambos se habían pasado desvelados preparando trabajos y pruebas varios días.

Iwa-chan por sus notas que deseaba mantener. Él porque _necesitaba _sacar la carrera y el entrenador del equipo lo jodería sí no podía seguir por culpa de repetir un curso.

—Buenos días, Takeda-san.

—¿Cómo está tu mañana? No te ves muy bien —comentó el adulto sin perder su pequeña sonrisa.

Era increíble lo mucho que ese sujeto podía sonreír sin parecer cínico.

—Bien —se limitó a responder con un encogimiento de hombros—, bueno es que no he dormido mucho… por los exámenes finales de la carrera y todo eso…

—Fin de año siempre es una época difícil para los estudiantes —Takeda comentó soltando una ligera carcajada que pareció ser la de un duendecillo—. Da todo lo que puedas para pasar con lo mejor, ánimo —musitó observándolo directamente a los ojos con la mejor de las disposiciones.

Era muy amable y sincero, casi todo lo contrario a Oikawa quien era sarcástico y cínico la mayor parte del tiempo con las personas. No era su culpa tener que mantener una reputación tanto en su universidad como en el equipo. Desde que era joven era así por lo cual se había acostumbrado.

—Gracias —susurró sonriendo un poco de manera sincera—. Igual a usted.

Hubieran seguido conversando pero gracias al cielo, el ascensor abrió sus puertas y lo único que hablaron durante el corto viaje hacia el primer piso es que Oikawa tenía que hacer las compras y Takeda mantenía una pila de exámenes sobre su mesa de trabajo esperando por ser revisados.

Tooru no estaba muy seguro si mientras uno más viejo se hacía se volvía más arisco o era su caso particular.

**3.**

—Buen trabajo hoy, Oikawa.

—Gracias, entrenador —murmuró por cortesía mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano sobre sus labios. El sudor empapaba su piel y su respiración se encontraba agitada, lo cual era normal después de estar entrenando casi hora y media. La práctica matutina ya había sido finalizada y la mayoría de sus compañeros se dirigían a las duchas, pero como él odiaba tener que esperar sumado a los lugares abarrotados de gente prefería optimizar el tiempo practicando un poco más hasta que las duchas se vaciaran.

El hombre adulto asintió con una sonrisa que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si era real o falsa.

—Siempre te quedas más tarde que los demás, ¿no? Eso te hace uno de los mejores Armadores que hemos tenido —halagó sin perder su sonrisa que marcaba las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Reconocía que había gente (obvio adultos) los cuales se veían casi bien con ese tipo de arrugas, era un tipo de aire maduro que se generaba, pero también había personas que en sencillas palabras se veían horribles. En el caso de ese hombre pertenecía al segundo grupo.

«Gracias por decirme lo que ya sé, viejo decrepito».

—Gracias, me esfuerzo para ser el mejor —sonrió apretando la pelota entre sus manos. Era extraño pero por su estatura, ya que a lo largo de los años se había vuelto un chico alto, Tooru estaba acostumbrado a ver a los adultos desde una altura superior o igual. El entrenador de la universidad era más alto que él por unos cuantos centímetros pero al fin y al cabo lo superaba en estatura, por eso inclinaba el cuello ligeramente hacia atrás para verlo a los ojos.

Tooru dio un paso sugerente hacia el lado para darle a entender al entrenador que no deseaba seguir hablando con él, de hecho si observaba hacia las duchas podía darse cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo habían salido. No tenía idea qué hora era pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de quedarse todo el día en el gimnasio. Su primera clase comenzaba a las nueve y media de la mañana, la práctica comenzaba a las siete y terminaba a las ocho y media.

Encogió los hombros y apretó el balón entre sus manos de nuevo.

—Bueno… creo que es mejor que-

—¿Cómo está tu pierna? —la pregunta interesada del entrenador cortó su propio comentario y con él el intento para salir de ahí. Oikawa parpadeó durante unos segundos para luego caer en cuenta a qué se refería exactamente. Por inercia movió su pierna lesionada, la misma desde que tenía quince años y siempre vendaba cuando practicaba o estaba en un partido—¿Sigue doliendo?

—No —mintió a medias con rapidez, la verdad es que no era un dolor insoportable pero sí podía llegar a ser molesto en ciertas ocasiones. Por esa razón se vendaba lo mejor que podía y de ser necesario utilizaba su venda cuando iba a la universidad o estaba en casa. Además tomaba anti-inflamatorios—. No duele mucho, simplemente molesta un poco pero nada que no se pueda soportar —musitó con un encogimiento de hombros mientras restaba importancia al asunto.

—Bien, es importante que la cuides porque de lo contrario podrías terminar siendo aislado del volley para siempre.

—Eso no pasara —cortó con rapidez y seriedad. Su rostro ensombreciéndose sin que pudiera evitarlo al tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza el balón hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Pensar en una cosa parecida le revolvía el estómago. No podía (ni quería) imaginar su vida sin poder hacer el deporte que amaba por culpa de una pierna estúpida que lo limitaba en sus habilidades—. Si me disculpa tengo clases pronto y ya voy tarde, así que me voy —se despidió más tajante de lo que había esperado pero no era su culpa que la gente tocara su lado más sensible con comentarios que nadie les había pedido.

Oikawa ya se había alejado varios pasos en dirección a las duchas cuando la voz del entrenador lo alcanzó, sin una pisca de resentimiento o culpabilidad por sus propias palabras:

—Nos vemos pronto, Oikawa.

Sin pensar más al respecto Tooru entró a los cambiadores, caminó directamente a su casillero para sacar sus cosas y luego se dirigió a una de las duchas vacías, todavía sintiendo la forma en que la cabeza le daba vueltas alrededor de la conversación. Esperaba que la segunda ducha del día (que sería más rápida que la primera) fuera capaz de darle algún tipo de relajación.

Antes de entrar tuvo que sacarse tanto la ropa al igual que la venda que cuidadosamente utilizaba en su rodilla derecha. Eso siempre era lo más tedioso porque debía cuidar que no se mojara o estirara de más, ya que de lo contrario tendría que comprar una nueva porque esa no le serviría. De todos modos tenía unas cuantas más en casa, pero era increíble lo poco que podían llegar a durar cuando se usaban constantemente.

Listo eso se duchó con rapidez, simplemente pensando en que no deseaba llegar tarde a su clase porque ya tenía suficiente con las tareas de los profesores y los exámenes finales. Lo último que deseaba ahora era una reprimida que le generara más trabajo. También podían no dejarlo entrar al salón, y eso no sería un problema mayor de no ser que estaban con los exámenes finales a la vuelta de la esquina. Cualquier cosa que el profesor hablara en esos momentos podía entrar en la prueba. Tooru no se daría el lujo de perder puntos por algo así.

Se tardó un tiempo récord y una vez listo salió, se vistió y sin si quiera despedirse de alguien (porque ahí no había ninguna persona que le interesara), volvió a salir del lugar para atravesar el gimnasio en ese momento silencioso y encaminarse al campus de la facultad. Seguía corriendo un viento frío pero no era tanto como más temprano, cuando había tenido que esperar el tren, era soportable y además los rayos del sol se colaban entre las nubes.

Mientras caminaba al imponente edificio se dio cuenta como algunas chicas se detenían a verlo pero decidió ignorarlo porque en ese momento no se encontraba capaz de hablar con nadie en buenos términos.

«Es como un mal presentimiento», pensó con gracia mientras recapacitaba todo lo ocurrido (lo cual no era mucho en realidad). Tal vez su instinto le estaba intentando decir algo pero él no podía entenderlo.

Atravesó la puerta principal e ingresó al edificio repletó de gente que iba de un lado para otro. Algunos leían mientras caminaban, otros portaban grandes materiales y eran varios los que tenían el mismo aspecto de Hajime; o sea con ojeras bajos los ojos que eran la clara evidencia de noches de desvelo, eso simplemente aumentaba el aspecto de demacrados que todo estudiante universitario tenía en los exámenes finales de semestre. Tooru todavía tenía que subir hasta el tercer piso para encontrar el aula de su asignatura, pero por causa de tiempo normalmente utilizaba las escaleras…

—¡El Gran Rey! —se escuchó una voz grave tras su espalda, mencionaba un nombre que sólo podía ser dirigido a él. No faltó mucho para que sintiera como un brazo lo rodeaba por los hombros y un peso lo hacía tambalearse hacia un costado—¿Qué haces subiendo las escaleras? ¿Acaso tu pierna se ha curado mágicamente? Deberías ser un poco más responsable de tu cuerpo.

Maldita fuera su suerte que siempre que estaba de malas se encontraba a medio mundo.

Parecía que Tooru no se había levantado ese día con el pie derecho.

Suspiró y formó una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. Ladeó el rostro para observar al chico que estaba tan cerca de él y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, conocía desde hace bastante tiempo. Era cierto que nunca habían sido amigos cercanos por culpa de estar en diferentes equipos, además de la distancia que los separaba y que eran limitadas las ocasiones en que habían cruzado palabra pero en sus años de instituto ambos fueron capitanes de sus respectivos equipos por los cuales si tuvieron que tratar. Ahora que Oikawa estudiaba en Tokio, lo que era considerado como sus territorios, fue una extraña jugada del destino el llegar el primer día para inscribirse al equipo y darse cuenta que ese chico también estaba ahí.

Incluso tenían algunas clases juntos.

—Kuroo —saludó con desgana sin fingir estar aunque sea un poco emocionado. Se removió en su lugar para alejar al otro y estando de frente se encontró con su siempre fiel sonrisa burlona además de los ojos medio felinos que tenía. Su cabello era un desastre, como lo tenía cuando iban al instituto, igual de indomable y feo. Oikawa nunca había comprendido como algunas chicas (porque sí, las hubo) tuvieron las agallas de admirar a ese tipo tan desastroso que podía ser considerado el diablo en persona.

El mencionado ensanchó su sonrisa y lo miró desde su altura. Para mala suerte suya, de las pocas personas que conocía eran más altos que él (además del entrenador) estaba ese sujeto con el cual se vio obligado a convivir.

—¿Llegando de la práctica?

—Sí, a la cual no fuiste, según veo. Sigue de esa forma y puede ser que alguien te cambie —se burló Oikawa con una sonrisa amable pero maliciosa. Sus ojos se enfocaron completamente en el chico que le bloqueaba el paso. A su alrededor los demás alumnos iban y venían con rapidez, sin detenerse a observar la escena que ocurría entre ambos—. ¿Acaso te has quedado dormido?

—Como sea, yo no voy a las prácticas de madrugada, ¿sabes?

«Ugh, maldito gato rastrero», el pensamiento lleno de irritación pasó por su mente como un tren.

—Además en estos equipos ya no te cambian. Creo que estás un poco tocado, Oikawa —sonrió con amabilidad el moreno.

—Lo que digas… me tengo que ir para no hablar contigo más y también por las clases, así que… adiós.

Con un rápido movimiento Oikawa se escabulló por el lado del más alto, aunque no tuvo que avanzar mucho en la escalera para sentir como alguien caminaba a su lado sin preocupaciones y no debía ser un genio (malditos sean) para darse cuenta que era justamente la persona de la que estaba escapando. Al parecer su escape no estaba dando resultado.

—Vamos a la misma clase, sabiondo —musitó Kuroo sin perder su sonrisa amigable—. Al menos la primera.

Tooru chasqueó la lengua con irritación y se dio de golpes mentales al darse cuenta que era cierto. Después de todo, era la persona que siempre lo distraía cuando tenía que tomar apuntes.

**4.**

—…Entonces podemos concluir que cuando hablamos de «ficción» como una clasificación para la literatura nos referimos a…

Tooru suspiró con desgana al tiempo que hacía otra línea en la esquina de su cuaderno. Había varias más e incluso un intento de dibujo (entre ellos una pelota de volley que termino pareciendo una de básquet). Hace más de media hora se había rendido de tomar apuntes porque la profesora era tan aburrida que los ojos se le cerraban solos. Desde su posición estratégica, sentado al lado de la ventana en los últimos asientos, podía observar a todos los demás y veía como los de adelante sólo observaban el cuaderno pero cabeceaban.

Era normal. Recordaba de manera perfecta su primer año con aquella maestra. Como había intentado ser un alumno ejemplar se sentó en los primeros asientos y ese fue el peor error de su vida. Si bien la señora no había dicho ni el título y su cabeza comenzaba a amenazar con estrellarse contra la mesa.

La razón por la que Tooru se sentaba junto a la ventana era porque podía observar hacia afuera y perderse de todo lo que fuera literatura.

Cuando él estaba en clase había muchos alumnos que tenían ventanas, así que se divertía observando a la humanidad en todo su esplendor. Incluso una vez observó una confesión de amor por ahí.

—_Pss. _

Suspiró con pesadez e intentó ignorar el ruido, pero pocos segundos después volvió a escucharse, con más fuerza que antes. Era obvio que sólo él podía oírlo, a lo máximo el rango de audición alcanzaba a la chica que tenían delante, esa con el feo peinado de coletas que no le agradaba para nada y además usaba un champú cero por ciento atractivo:

—_Pss. _

—¿Qué? —volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Kuroo sonriendo. Era _esa _sonrisa, la que tenía siempre que pensaba decir o hacer una estupidez y pensaba involucrarlo en ella.

Kuroo apuntó su propio cuaderno. Cuando bajó la mirada se dio cuenta que había algo escrito ahí. Con un poco de escepticismo acompañándolo Oikawa se encontró leyendo el mensaje:

"_Los chicos de la fraternidad van a hacer una fiesta esta noche; con mujerzuelas, jugo de naranja y chocolatinas. ¿Te apuntas?" _

Tooru lo observó enarcando una ceja. Kuroo fingía escuchar a la profesora que se esmeraba en hacer la clase como Dios manda pero era obvio que le lanzaba miradas para observar qué estaba haciendo. La verdad tuvo que leer el escrito dos veces porque la letra del chico era un poco muy difícil de entender. Al final se rindió, tomó su propio bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir la respuesta con letra clara y redonda.

"_¿Jugo de naranja?" _

_"Jugo de naranja con vodka. No puedo creer que no lo hayas pillado, santurrón". _Kuroo dibujó una cara al lado de eso, algo que sólo podía ser interpretado como la típica "póker face".

_"¿Me tomas por idiota? ¿Y quién va a fiestas entre semana?" _

_"Mañana las clases están canceladas. Salió en el tablero de anuncio de la entrada." _

_"No leo esas porquerías". _

_"Pues deberías. ¿Te apuntas?". _Volvió a repetir la pregunta que Oikawa todavía no había respondido y tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo. Pensaba en el trasnoche sí asistía a algo así, además de que había un supuesto ensayo muy importante que debía comenzar.

_"Vale". _

Cuando escribió eso Kuroo lo leyó y sonrió satisfecho, para luego volver a poner el cuaderno derecho y en orden frente a él. La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro el resto de la hora mientras Tooru pensaba lo oxidado que estaba en temas de fiestas. El primer año (cuando había sido un novato que se maravillaba con toda nimiedad), el mismo en el cual solía andar más apegado con Iwa-chan ya que iban de arriba para abajo juntos, solía salir casi todos los días. Fue su oportunidad para expandir su popularidad, la cual no tardó en estallar por la chispa. Fiesta que había él asistía, no importaba sí era de alguien que ni si quiera conocía era una buena oportunidad para conocer gente nueva. Con eso siempre arrastraba a Hajime cuando podía porque tampoco era la idea ir solo.

Después aquella emoción se le había pasado y sólo se concentró en su deporte, además de las clases. Ni si quiera había pensado en buscar otra novia desde que la antigua (que justamente había conocido en la fiesta de bienvenida a los de primera año) había terminado con él. No tenía tiempo, ni ganas para eso. De hecho había dejado de buscar chicas con las cuales tontear un poco, a veces para desgastar tensiones pero no era tan común, en ese caso prefería hacerlo solo y tranquilo porque estar con alguien siempre acarreaba problemas a futuro.

Tooru odiaba los problemas.

—¿Cuál creen que es la razón por la cual el escritor desea escribir? —preguntó la maestra al frente del salón. Sus gafas de pasta se resbalaban repetidas veces por su diminuta nariz y debían ser infinitas los tiempos en que se las arreglaba. Su mirada clara, como vidrios cristalinos, analizó todo el salón con ímpetu.

Un chico de la primera fila fue el primero en alzar la mano con motivación.

—¡Para expresarse! —opinó con lo que seguramente era una sonrisa en su rostro.

Oikawa suspiró.

La maestra asintió complacida por la participación.

—Todos buscamos la manera en la cual expresarnos.

—¡Para crear posibilidades! —esta vez quien comentaba era la chica del peinado feo que se sentaba frente a Tooru. Su voz al principio salió ligeramente temblorosa, como si no estuviera segura de lo que ella misma se encontraba diciendo y por alguna razón se la imaginó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, el escritor si escribe ficción puede tener infinitas posibilidades. En su mundo no hay ninguna ley terrenal que le impida hacer lo que desee —completó la maestra mientras caminaba por el frente del salón. Sus tacones anchos resonaban contra el suelo generando un eco que rebotaba entre pared y pared.

Ahora la mayoría de los alumnos levantaban la mano y daban su opinión, como si el valor hubiera sido impuesto en ellos.

«Menuda estupidez emocionarse por una pregunta», el pensamiento pasó por su mente con pereza, la verdad ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que estaba en clase de **Literatura** hasta que la maestra comenzó con su pregunta capciosa. Nuevamente su mirada divagando por el campus de la universidad e incluso más allá, hacia donde estaban los edificios tan altos y representativos de Tokio. No tenía idea cuánto quedaba de clase pero la siguiente le tocaba con Hajime (de las pocas que tenían juntos) y era justamente **Francés II**.

Mientras observaba hacia afuera su mirada recayó en todas las personas que paseaban por ahí. Divagaba de manera perezosa, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello que ya estaba ligeramente seco. Todos iban muy abrigados y podía sentir que estaba helado aun a esas horas de la mañana, estar junto a la ventana te hacia darte cuenta de cosas como esas.

Hasta que su mirada se topó con algo que le trajo antiguos recuerdos que creyó haber olvidado. Al principio no le dio importancia, sólo lo pensó como una persona más que le parecía ligeramente conocida. Estaba de espaldas y vestía una chaqueta negra, su cabello también era de esa tonalidad oscura y era ligeramente corto, por lo menos al punto que con suerte le cubría las orejas. De su hombro derecho colgaba un bolso también oscuro. Si lo hubiera visto en cualquier otra circunstancia lo habría catalogado de un gótico de inmediato, pero en ese momento en que su mente estaba tan aburrida no pudo sino relacionarlo con otra cosa. Lo que empeoró todo fue el darse cuenta que el desconocido llevaba un balón consigo y entre el comienzo del pánico que era culpa del reconocimiento inicial pudo darse cuenta que era de volley.

Tragó saliva e hizo una mueca sin poder evitarlo.

«¿Qué…? ¿Es él? Imposible, no puede ser…», pensó con rapidez mientras apretaba el lápiz que tenía entre sus manos.

Su respiración comenzó a volverse la fase uno de un supuesto ataque de pánico y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Varias imágenes de un chico que odiaba llegaron a su mente, un chico el cual había intentado robarle su posición desde hace mucho tiempo y en última instancia compartieron algo que deberían llevarse a la tumba. Oikawa podía culpar al alcohol de ese día pero no estaba tan seguro del otro lado y lo más probable nunca lo estaría porque jamás iría a conversar el tema.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? Estas pálido —murmuró Kuroo mientras se inclinaba hacia él, sus ojos afilándose para observarlo mejor.

Tooru no podía responder, lo único que logró sacar de entre sus labios fueron monosílabos:

—Eh, sí… sí.

No estaba bien.

Cuando creyó perdería el control por completo logró calmarse. El alivio le llegó como un beso dulce en la frente. El chico, cuando creyó iba a gritar de la perplejidad, se dio vuelta y entonces pudo darse cuenta que todo había sido un error. No era la persona que había creído, de hecho era muy diferente de rostro pero lo más probable su mente le había jugado una muy mala pasada por culpa del cansancio. Ahora que lo observaba mejor no se parecía en nada, ni si quiera en el balón que llevaba porque era de básquet.

Respiró tranquilo y una sonrisa burlona dirigida a sí mismo se formó en sus labios. «Que idiota».

No era Tobio-chan, era imposible que él estuviera ahí, en Tokio y más encima en su facultad. Él todavía ni si quiera iba a la universidad porque la última vez que lo había visto estaba terminando su primer año y comenzaba recién a comprender para qué servía el aparato entre sus piernas. Tobio-chan seguía siendo un niñato odioso, pequeño genio, el cual sólo se preocupaba de ganar sus partidos de volley y vencerlo como armador. Nada más.

Nada menos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Tooru no era una persona supersticiosa pero agregando el hecho de hace cinco segundos junto con el de la ducha matutina, recordó que del camino a la estación a la universidad un gato negro se había cruzado en su camino. Cuando lo vio también había pensado en esa persona.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>

Se suponía subiría capitulo por semana, ahora que tengo vacaciones quería aprovechar pero el tiempo también consume lo suyo. Tuve que ir a ver el tema del Preuniversitario al que asistiré y las materias que tomare, según lo que he visto los horarios son una basura (adiós a mi poco tiempo libre durante el año escolar). Pasar a último año no es fácil, pero bueno, ¡estoy muy feliz de la aceptación de la historia! A pesar de que eran sólo los prólogos, ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! No se asusten, pronto todo comenzara a tener más sentido y poco a poco habrá más comunicación entre estos dos.

...

**Avance.**

_"Con los ojos desorbitados y la lengua un poco adormecida por culpa del alcohol que había consumido (daba la impresión de que había perdido la práctica en el tema de beber) toda la concentración de Tooru recayó en la persona que tenía al frente. El vaso en su mano amenazaba con terminar en el suelo mientras todas las personas al rededor lo empujaban por culpa del ir y venir. Era una masa de gente. La música golpeaba sus tímpanos y retumbaba en cada fibra de su ser, el olor del alcohol adormecía su nariz y el aire se sentía pesado por el constante humo además del sudor de todos los demás. Había poca visualidad en la casa de la fraternidad pero a pesar de todo reconoció perfectamente al chico que tenía al frente, el pajarito nuevo, el que pronto tendría que pasar por la tradicional novatada. _

_Ambos se reconocieron y Oikawa sintió que el mundo se paralizaba. Presa del pánico pensó en escapar pero su orgullo se interpuso. Hubiera sido genial decir un comentario sarcástico. Hubiera sido fantástico sonreír con sorna y pensar que no le afectaba pero el alcohol jugaba malas pasadas, el desconcierto también. Contra todo su pronostico fue el genio el primero en hacer el movimiento porque en menos de lo que habría esperado avanzó entre la masa de personas y de pronto lo sujetaba con firmeza de la muñeca. Parecía intentar sostenerlo para que no huyera o también cerciorarse de que realmente estaba ahí." _

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	4. II Fraternidad no es siempre fraternal

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bólido.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II. <strong>**Fraternidad no siempre es fraternal.**

**1.**

Tooru era un niño muy extraño o al menos eso lo que todos decían. Sus padres pocas veces hablaban de ello fuera de su hogar pero el tema siempre estaba presente en la punta de sus lenguas, esperando por ser sacado a colación y que de pronto toda la atención que no había pedido cayera sobre sus hombros. Ahora, que estaba más grande y formado, era una clase de chiste entre familia pero antes era un tema de preocupación colectiva.

Todo había comenzado con el hecho de que había aprendido a caminar antes que hablar. Si uno lo pensaba con la cabeza fría no había nada de qué preocuparse pero su madre (un poco supersticiosa) lo tomó como una mala señal y, sorpresa, se preocupó. Él nunca había pedido que le contaran cuentos para dormir, en vez de eso prefería quedarse viendo documentales hasta más allá de su hora asignada y apagaba la televisión cuando escuchaba los pasos de sus padres fuera de la puerta. A los cuatro años le regalaron libros para colorear acorde a su edad (porque, ¿qué niño no siente fascinación por colorear?), eran unos objetos gruesos con las hojas de fondo blanco y figuras que tenían los espacios para pintar muy amplios, pues Tooru de alguna manera no había captado del todo la idea y al principio pintaba fuera de las líneas. Pintaba de colores los fondos. Después, cuando le enseñaron cómo debía hacerlo correctamente se dieron cuenta que las ilustraciones más obvias las pintaba de colores diferentes; si había un árbol para pintar Tooru coloreaba el tronco rojo, la copa celeste y los frutos marrón.

Si le preguntaban al respecto no sabía qué responder porque no comprendía qué estaba mal. A sus ojos seguía siendo un árbol, sin importar que los colores fueran un poco diferentes.

A regañadientes sus padres dejaron pasar esos hechos, haciendo la vista gorda cada vez que les enseñaba con orgullos sus dibujos. Luego de un tiempo se aburrió y dejaron de regalarle aquellos libros porque simplemente no los utilizaba, comenzaron a acumularse en una esquina de su habitación y ahí se quedaron.

Con todo eso el hito más importante que argumentaba el por qué Tooru era un niño raro siempre era, sin duda alguna, el hecho de que pensaba que las demás personas eran aliens enviados del espacio para atraparlo.

A los cinco años comenzó ese pensamiento extraño y sus padres no supieron qué hacer al respecto. Se pasaba corriendo de un lado para otro por la casa con cascos inventados hechos a base de ollas para cocinar sobre su cabeza y también con ramas de árboles a las cuales les pegaba alguno de sus juguetes los cuales decía que eran sus armas de protección. Se encaramaba a la ventana del living que daba a la calle o la que estaba en su habitación, observaba a la gente desde ahí medio escondido porque estaba seguro que en algún momento algunos de los _aliens _irían a atacarlo. Después de todo, conocía sus secretos de verdadera identidad. También (porque nunca se podía estar seguro) hacía fuertes en su habitación que le servían de fortaleza contra ellos, para ello daba vuelta la cama utilizando el colchón y las sabanas.

A los cinco padeció lo que muchos, que seguramente no tenían idea del tema, definieron como paranoia infantil. Esas mismas personas decían que era producto de la influencia por tanto programa raro que se desvelaba viendo sobre vida en otros planetas y abducciones misteriosas en lugares desolados. Sus padres insistieron en eso durante mucho tiempo en cada discusión que tenían del tema, por ende su solución para acabar con ello fue quitarle todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso. Sus productos le fueron arrebatados y de un momento a otro su habitación se sentía (veía) vacía porque la mayoría de sus cosas desaparecieron. Ni si quiera podía tener cosas de Star Wars y eso ya era muy terrible porque durante aquellos años era el _boom _del momento. No había niño del vecindario que no tuviera alguna espada láser, capa o máscara.

La única persona con la que socializaba fuera de su familia, y que se salvaba de sus ojos juzgadores, era Hajime. El único que no veía como una clase de alien. Se juntaban a diario, jugaban en el jardín, dormían en la casa del otro e incluso Tooru lo invitaba para que entrara a su fuerte (eso no lo hacía con nadie más. Cuando sus padres intentaron acompañarlo hizo una pataleta de temer). A ojos de sus padres no había una razón clara para la distancia con los otros niños porque habían creído que el tema era solamente reservado para los adultos pero según Tooru los niños eran hijos de los aliens grandes y por eso a pesar de ser tan pequeños eran malos, porque les enseñaban las creencias de los mayores.

No comprendían.

Tooru se veía como un niño perfectamente sociable y normal, además había sido bendecido con una apariencia única. A pesar de ser tan pequeño se notaba que sería un chico muy bien parecido cuando creciera. A esa edad con sus rasgos infantiles ya era lindo y no solo su madre había notado eso, todos los demás también lo hacían y cuando algún amigo de la familia (aliens adultos) lo veía mientras visitaban la casa o se los topaban en camino a hacer las compras, comentaban:

—Tooru es muy lindo. Seguramente será muy popular entre las mujeres cuando crezca.

—Que chico tan apuesto.

El padre sonreía con orgullo como si toda la belleza de Tooru fuera sólo por su ADN. La madre asentía complacida de que alguien más hubiera notado ese irrefutable hecho. Estaban seguros que en el futuro cuando sus rasgos se desarrollaran más dejando de ser los de un niño para pasar a los de un adulto ese "lindo" se transformaría en "guapo".

Tooru tenía la piel suave y lisa, sin ninguna clase de cicatriz o marca de nacimiento en ella. Su cabello era suave, sedoso y muy fino (al punto que cuando alguien lo tocaba le daba una especie de escalofrío) que se resbalaba entre los dedos, de un color castaño claro con destellos rubios que se acentuaban cuando estaba expuesto al sol. Las puntas eran ligeramente elevadas con un mínimo de ondulación que era perfecto para él. Sus ojos eran grandes con forma de almendra y de un cálido color chocolate. Las cejas, que enmarcaban sus expresiones, estaban alineadas como si hubieran sido esculpidas de manera minuciosa en su rostro. Los labios rosados con una bonita forma de corazón que no se veía mal a pesar de su delgadez. Poseía una nariz pequeña y un poco respingona. Por último tenía una bonita sonrisa en que se mostraban unos dientes pequeños de leche bien alineados y además se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas junto con achicársele los ojos un poco.

Era la clase de sonrisa que te alegraba cuando la veías, más aún porque venía de parte de un niño.

Otro punto que lo hacía sobresalir era el hecho de ser más alto y delgado que los niños de su edad.

Todo eso se volvió otra razón para asustarse con respecto a su rechazo social. Luego de un tiempo ambos padres comenzaron a crear un miedo mayor creyendo que desarrollaría ansiedad social o algún autismo. Ya era mucho para ser tan solo una etapa infantil porque incluso tenían problemas para dejarlo en el jardín y sus profesoras no dejaban de comentarle a su madre que no podía hacer entablara conversación con los otros pequeños, ni si quiera algún simple saludo. Cada vez que intentaban integrarlo a otro grupo de juego, guiándolo de la mano mientras le susurraban palabras dulces de ánimo, éste se sacudía como pez fuera del agua hasta que se soltaba y corría de vuelta donde estuviera Hajime con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Sin dejar de lloriquear le tomaba la mano y entonces ambos se sentaban lo más lejos que podían de los demás. Ninguno de los dos soltaba el agarre del otro, Tooru intentaba limpiar sus ojos con el dorso de su mano libre y Hajime comenzaba a comentarle algo que no se alcanzaba a oír pero seguramente era algún tipo de consuelo.

Con todo eso en mente comenzaron a llevarlo al médico para que se hiciera exámenes (—No te preocupes, hijo, el casco que te pondrán en la cabeza es para ver si sigues estando del lado de los buenos) e incluso le buscaron un psicólogo infantil el cual pudiera asistirlos. Parecía imposible dejarlo a solas para que hablara con él porque se ponía a correr por toda su consulta, gritando que era un ser terrible y no dejaría que le abriera la cabeza para quitarle sus recuerdos.

Tooru siempre estaba protegiendo sus recuerdos.

De eso era cuando tenía seis años de edad. Había comenzado a pintar su propio libro de dibujos y según él era todo los recuerdos que estaba intentando proteger. Si los plasmaba podía guardarlos y si los perdía tenía una manera de recuperarlos. El cuaderno lo escondía debajo de la cama y la mayoría de sus dibujos eran de su familia, Hajime y él haciendo algo.

Luego de un estudio intenso el psicólogo les dijo que era mejor no alejarlo de su _obsesión _porque aquello sólo empeoraría las cosas. Debía tener contacto con el problema para que lo superara.

—Es como con Batman —comentaba el sujeto—. Si se tiene un temor hay que enfrentarlo con el rostro en alto.

A los oídos adultos eso sonaba estúpido, pero estaban desesperados así que le obedecieron sin rechistar. Según las palabras del experto Tooru era un niño sociable, mentalmente muy activo y consciente de los demás. Él sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría en su entorno, aunque algunas cosas no las comprendiera totalmente por el límite de edad pero siempre estaba pensando. Cuando les decía aquello concluía con un:

—Es muy, muy observador. Quizás demasiado para ser tan pequeño y eso podría seguir acarreándole problemas si no aprende a controlarlo. Los niños pueden ser muy sinceros cuando quieren.

De esa manera los documentales nocturnos volvieron a ser pasados por la tele, Star Wars ocupó espacio en su habitación y también sus productos con la cabeza de un alien estampado en ellos.

Dos años después comenzó a ver partidos de volley y su nueva obsesión empezó. Sería más adecuado decir que se enamoró del deporte porque no había partido que él se perdiera, lo observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos (de total fascinación) y deseaba ser como las personas que parecían volar al saltar. Quería ser tan magnifico como ellos se veían y tener el control total del partido en sus manos.

Con aquel sentimiento envolviéndolo pidió a sus padres que le compraron una pelota de volley y junto a Hajime las sesiones para, primero, familiarizare con el balón comenzaron. Ambos caminaban hasta el parque cercano y se quedaban hasta tarde ahí. Lanzaban el balón hacia el otro y conversaban sobre lo bueno que serían a futuro, una dupla invencible.

(Porque donde Tooru fuera Hajime _tenía _que ir con él).

Sus padres se sintieron satisfechos y claramente aliviados porque su aislamiento había terminado. Su hermana también estaba complacida de que su hermanito había vuelto a la normalidad y podía jugar afuera sin problemas. Estaban tranquilos viéndolo pasar el tiempo al aire libre y que las ollas estuvieran olvidadas en la cocina, donde debían estar. Aquel fue también el último año en que estuvo en el psicólogo porque luego ya no era necesario. Todo estaba superado.

Tooru tenía pocos recuerdos de todo ese período. Casi ninguna imagen venía a su mente por motivación propia pero sentía que conocía toda la historia porque en su familia ahora lo molestaban por ese hecho. Era común que hicieran bromas al respecto y seguía siendo un chiste que se contaba en cada reunión familiar. Incluso su sobrino, que estaba al tanto porque su hermana se lo había contado, lo molestaba. No era muy cómodo y tampoco gracioso pero había que aguantarse.

Lo que Oikawa recordaba bien es que creía en los demás como aliens porque no llegaba a comprenderlos. Aunque lo intentara no lo hacía, se pasaba días enteros observando a los demás o escuchando de lo que hablaban y todo le parecía tan raro, fuera de lugar que no los sentía igual que él. A sus ojos todos eran raros por sus acciones y palabras. La gente mentía muy a menudo y estaban bien con eso, vivían en un mar de mentiras y como él siempre había sido un niño muy sincero eso le parecía algo horripilante. Las personas eran extrañas.

No quería que ellos lo alcanzaran porque de lo contrario sus mentiras también lo envolverían y lo absorberían. La gente era imposible de descifrar y eso lo frustraba todavía más.

**2.**

De vez en cuando, aunque más a diario de lo que quisiera esperar, Oikawa se sentía como una criatura que había caído en el planeta equivocado en el momento equivocado (talvez su propio mundo destilaba muy lejos de estar ahí, quizás en otra galaxia lejana). Ahora siendo una persona grande todavía seguía sin comprender del todo el mundo real. Las acciones y decisiones eran todo un misterio para él. Quizás si fuera una persona más interesada respecto al tema se preocuparía un poco más pero como no entonces lo pasaba por alto.

Se había acostumbrado a sentirse de esa manera y estaba bien en su entorno rodeado de seres de otro mundo. Era como un astronauta sin rumbo fijo. Oikawa se encontraba bien con aquello porque no dejaba que las personas se acercaran más allá de lo necesaria hasta que él decidiera que podían atravesar sus límites personales. Muy pocos eran quienes lo lograban y no le importaba, no sentía que fuera necesario ya que tenía todo lo necesitaba: 1) Una familia amorosa donde siempre tenía para volver y 2) Un mejor amigo innegable de toda la vida y fiel que a pesar de todo lo apoyaba en cada uno de sus momentos.

Viendo a tanta gente reunida frente a él ahora no pudo evitar recordar al pequeño niño del que todos hablaban como si conocieran en realidad, el pequeño Tooru que creía en los demás como aliens. Ya le era una costumbre observar a la personas pero no significaba que fuera de su total agrado. Simplemente era algo que venía haciendo desde su más tierna edad y lo más probable seguiría ahí hasta el resto de sus días.

A veces cuando está en esas situaciones en que se encuentra de pie en el escenario como un simple personaje de cameo Tooru muere de ganas por viajar en el tiempo y preguntarle a su forma más inocente sobre qué piensa de los demás. Claro, eso es algo que nunca podría cumplir pero a veces se pasaba horas pensando en la posible respuesta y se da cuenta que le es imposible llegar a alguna que pueda considerar cien por ciento verdadera. Nunca se podía apostar a lo seguro.

«¿Respondería lo mismo que yo?» se pregunta, quitando la supuesta respuesta obvia de encima, como si supiera que si le dijera a alguien más acerca de eso éste respondería que "por supuesto que sí" ya que eran la misma persona. Creer eso sí que era imposible porque, después de todo, él ya tiene veinte años y ha vivido más cosas que el pequeño Tooru.

Sus formas de ver la vida son muy diferentes la una de la otra.

—B-Buenos días.

La tímida y baja voz llegó a sus oídos haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta. Cuando enfocó la mirada al frente y no en la nube de _flashbacks _que parece formarse sobre sus cabezas se encuentra con una chica de uniforme. Por su apariencia no debe pasar los quince años de edad y esta roja como un tomate maduro de verano. Se nota el nerviosismo que siente porque no lo mira a los ojos, sino que sus pupilas viajan de un lugar a otro sin quedarse quietas en ninguna parte. A sus espaldas vienen las que, puede suponer, son sus amigos porque visten el mismo uniforme escolar. Son dos y cuchichean entre ellas, soltando risas de tanto en tanto. Por la forma en que una de ellas sostiene su teléfono en su dirección le da la sensación de que de un momento a otro le sacara una foto (si es que ya no se la ha sacado).

Sonríe de manera amable a la que se encuentra frente a él. Por su parte es mejor ignorar el hecho de las otras dos chicas.

—Buenos días, bienvenidas a Starbucks —saluda como siempre, de hecho es la misma línea que se debe seguir por protocolo, aunque su tono se escucha jovial como si realmente estuviera feliz de que estuvieran ahí. Su voz suena como terciopelo en sus propios oídos a pesar de que la chica no le agrada y no puede estar seguro si es por el peinado (lleva coletas, igual que la chica que se sienta frente a él en Literatura) o porque ella y sus amigas no dejan de comerlo con la mirada. La verdad le daría igual (su vida ha sido de esa forma todo el tiempo; ser el centro de las miradas tanto en la cancha como fuera de ella) si la chica en cuestión no fuera tan pequeña porque lo pone en aprietos. No le interesaban las niñas y desearía que ellas tampoco lo hicieran con él, porque podían mirar todo lo que quisieran ya que al final quien tendría que sufrir las consecuencias sería él mismo. Era injusto—¿Qué deseas tomar? —otra regla de protocolo es en lo posible ser lo más familiar con el cliente, por eso es común tutear a las personas sin importar la edad o que si quiera se conozcan.

La niña titubea y Oikawa se ve en obligación de recitarle el menú que está a sus espaldas. En su fuero interior desea gritar de rabia, pero por fuera se ve tan calmado como siempre.

Al final la chiquilla pide tres bebidas calientes (porque afuera sigue helando) para sus amigas y ellas, además de unas cuantas cosas dulces para comer.

Oikawa le pregunta su nombre (para después poder llamarla) y por su reacción concluye que es la primera vez que viene a comer ahí y que lo más probable es que pensara que intentaba coquetear con ella. Cuando le responde entre balbuceos incoherentes se limita a sonreír de manera encantadora, intentando tranquilizar a la chica frente a él de alguna u otra manera. Le pide que espere a un lado porque pronto la llamara para que retire lo que ha pedido. Sus amigas, mientras tanto, van a buscar un lugar junto a la ventana pero siguen observando en su dirección y le lanzan miradas cómplices. Lo más probable es que ya le hayan tomado muchas fotos. Respecto a eso lo único que Tooru puede pedir en su fuero interior es que haya salido bien en todas. Si va a estar en la galería de fotos de alguien que por lo menos sea con su atractivo intacto porque nunca se sabe a quién se lo pueden mostrar.

Entre suspiros de aburrimiento se da la vuelva para preparar todo, con rápidos movimientos por la costumbre y cada paso memorizado en su mente. De hecho se da el placer de silbar e intercambia algunas palabras amables y bromas con sus compañeros de trabajo. Casi todos son de su misma edad o unos dos años mayores. Es común que la gente que ahí trabaja sea joven. Eso no le molesta, de hecho hace las cosas más fáciles.

Cuando entrega las cosas repara en el broche azul que ella lleva en el cabello, sujetando un mechón travieso que lo más probable si el objeto no estuviera ahí no haría nada más que molestar. Su ceño se arruga sin poder evitarlo mientras clava la mirada en el color azul oscuro e intenso que tiene. Le revuelve el estómago como si tuviera ácido y la sensación de malestar sube por su garganta, quemando todo a su paso y generando un nudo incómodo.

No le gusta el azul.

Cuando habla sin poder evitarlo su tono suena más tajante de lo que debería:

—Aquí está todo —musita con voz grave, sin poder quitar la vista de encima de aquel accesorio. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que usar colores tan oscuros? ¿No pueden utilizar alguna clase de amarrillo? O si tanto quiere utilizar la gama de azules puede incluso ocupar celeste.

La niña recoge las cosas como puede y agradece en susurros. Rápidamente desaparece para sentarse junto a sus amigas, quienes comienzan a molestarla haciendo comentarios al respecto y seguramente pidiéndole alguna clase de información acerca de su poca y nada interacción.

Al final Oikawa vuelve a apoyarse en el mesón sin saber qué hacer con sus propias manos porque no hay más clientes por atender y no quiere conversar con sus compañeros. Suspira e intenta desviar sus pensamientos del broche azul que no pudo evitar intentar quemar con la mirada. Parece imposible e idiota, pero de pronto le da la sensación de que hay demasiado azul a su alrededor. Como la próxima festividad cercana era la navidad no faltaría mucho para que comenzara la decoración de los lugares, todavía tenía unos cuantos días antes de que tuviera que pararse sobre sillas para colgar luces del techo o pegar cuadros en las paredes, pero de todas maneras hay demasiadas cosas azules; bufandas de otras personas, mochilas, los mismos vasos que utilizan, más broches en el cabello.

«Deja de pensar en eso», se dice a sí mismo jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa. Sus compañeros de trabajo también se encuentran gastando el tiempo, excepto los que tenían asignadas otras cosas pero como su tarea propia era solamente atender a los clientes, cuando no había nadie que quisiera comprar (pocas veces pasaba) se aburría. Podría disfrutar su tranquilidad unos momentos pero no le servía de mucho.

Sacudió la cabeza intento ahuyentar cualquier idea torpe.

Miró por el ventanal que daba a la calle concurrida de la tarde.

El lugar en el que trabajaba se ubicaba en el centro de Tokio, por lo cual siempre había gente a la cual mirar. Afuera el día estaba nublado y corría un viento que lograba mecer las ramas de los árboles junto con la ropa de otras personas. La gente caminaba lo más rápido posible por la acera, ignorando a los demás y resguardando su cuerpo del helado día. Era muy extraño y curioso observar la forma en que la gente se evitaba los unos a los otros como si llevaran la peste con ellos. Muchos caminaban con la vista fija en su celular, seguramente mandando algún mensaje y también había muchos que hablaban por ellos. Los autos pasaban por la calle a gran velocidad, sin perder tiempo para llegar a su destino.

Tooru no pudo evitar pensar que de estar en la novela **Cell** su posibilidad de sobrevivir disminuía considerablemente.

Adentro el aroma del café y los dulces lo envolvía todo, incluso a él, seguramente cuando volviera al departamento Iwa-chan se quejaría de que apestaba a azúcar. La calefacción había comenzado a funcionar desde el comienzo de la estación y estaba lo suficientemente cálido para sentir como un ligero sudor corría por su espalda. Estaban a rebosar de gente. Habían grupos (la mayoría estudiantes de instituto) reunidos alrededor de mesas o sillones, sus conversaciones se turnaban entre palabras y risas estrepitosas. Cada uno tenía un café en la mano pero tardaban en tomarlo por culpa de la gran cantidad de frases que salían de sus labios. No faltaba la persona que se tomaba fotos con sus celulares y seguramente las mandaba o subía a alguna parte.

Los estudiantes de instituto eran muy ruidosos.

Al contrario de ellos estaban las personas solitarias o grupos de estudios silenciosos que se agrupaban en dos partes, podían ser las mesas más grandes donde todos sus apuntes lograban hacerse espacio o en las mesas para uno, donde la gente que iba sola a estudiar se ubicaba con su computador. Oikawa podía ver como esa gente nadaba entre cuadernos, libros de textos con muchas partes subrayadas y un montón de hojas dispersas donde seguramente estaban sus apuntes de las clases. Casi no levantaban la vista de lo que hacían y tomaban a pequeños sorbos sin perder su concentración. Casi todos esos grupos eran universitarios y Oikawa podía reconocerlos como tales no porque se sintiera ciertamente identificado sino también porque estaba familiarizado con la apariencia que éstos adquirían en la recta final; ojeras de mapache bajo los ojos, palidez en la piel, el cabello desordenado, consumo excesivo de cafeína y la manía de morderse el labio repetidas veces por el nerviosismo (a veces también podía ser las uñas).

«El rango de edad no puede ser más allá de cinco y seis años pero parece una brecha enorme», pensó Tooru con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano.

No le gustaba atender en el horario que iba desde la una de la tarde hasta las dos y media, menos en la semana porque era horario de almuerzo. El local se volvía más ruidoso por culpa de los estudiantes menores que iban ahí de paseo para lucirse porque compraban en lugar de renombre. Hablaban demasiado fuerte y Oikawa detestaba el ruido innecesario de gente que no conocía. Lo más probable es que todos los estudiantes mayores que no estaban con audífonos en los oídos pensaban lo mismo que él pero había que admitir que luego de un tiempo uno se acostumbraba a concentrarse con ruido, de lo contrario no se podría trabajar en ningún lugar. Personalmente a él aprender aquello le había costado su buen tiempo pero al final no tuvo más opción si quería mantener unas notas lo suficientemente buenas para pasar cada asignatura.

De los estudiantes universitarios que ahí había Tooru ya estaba acostumbrado a ver casi a las mismas personas. Incluso se saludaba con algunos y a otros los reconocía de su facultad, compartía una que otra clase con ciertos personajes presentes. Podía entablar una ligera charla sin importancia mientras preparaba sus bebidas o les daba el vuelto de la compra. Siempre eran cosas estúpidas como preguntas acerca de cómo lo llevaba con los trabajos y pruebas, o simplemente se quejaban de la explotación que tenían que soportar. A veces también hablaban de chismes de profesores.

La puerta de entrada se abrió con un cascabel sonando sobre sus cabezas y una ligera brisa fría golpeó la mitad de su cuerpo. Se encogió en su lugar al tiempo que un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal. El contraste de temperatura era increíble, estaba tan acostumbrado al calor del interior que algo tan ligero como eso le había hecho sentir que estaba viviendo en el Polo. Aunque de todas formas su vestimenta estaba hecha para trabajar con calefacción porque además de unos pantalones negros que no abrigaban nada, llevaba una polera de manga corta color verde con el lugar Starbucks impreso en ella.

Levantó la cabeza para echar un vistazo a quiénes habían ingresado al lugar y su alma casi cayó a los pies cuando vio de qué personajes se trataban. No se movió de su posición de aburrimiento mientras veía como ambos chicos altos (eran demasiado altos, la verdad, daba miedo) caminaban hacia él con estruendo. Hablaban de algún tema y uno era más ruidoso que el otro.

Eran la clase de personas que quisieras o no observabas porque llamaban demasiado la atención.

—Y le dije que no era mi culpa que su pauta de corrección fuera una basura total. Bajar puntos por algo tan crucial, ¡y una mierda!

—Estoy casi seguro que en alguna parte existen reglas sobre tener respeto hacia tus profesores.

—¡Yo los respeto! Más todavía cuando me dan mucho puntaje. Solo que es una putada que te bajen puntos por ortografía.

—Escribiste "bandera" con "v".

—¡Falacias!

Oikawa mordió el interior de su mejilla y esperó con paciencia que ambos chicos llegaran frente a él. Cuando lo hicieron le lanzaron una mirada significativa y una sonrisa casi, casi amable. Tooru deseaba ser lo más profesional posible pero era muy difícil cuando se trataba de gente que ya conocía.

—_Uf _—suspiró con pesadez al tiempo que una sonrisa sarcástica se formaba en sus labios. Observó a ambos chicos con atención—: parece que fue mala idea trabajar aquí después de todo.

Su mirada paso de Kuroo hacia Bokuto, quien tenía una sonrisa ancha en sus labios y la apariencia de alguien con poca cordura (irónico viniendo de alguien que quiere ser psiquiatra, más que ayudar a sus pacientes terminara encerrado en el loquero muy pronto). Él era la clase de persona que uno siempre intentaba adivinar sus pensamientos pero nunca se llegaba a una conclusión exacta

—No hemos venido por ti, simplemente queremos saciar nuestra hambre y sed de café —comentó Kuroo mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa frente a él.

—Además, dijiste que era el único lugar que había aceptado tu solicitud de trabajo —Bokuto cruzó sus fornidos brazos sobre su ancho pecho y se rio como un búho, literalmente él se reía como esa ave nocturno porque sonaba algo así "**Ohohoho**".

Kuroo también tenía pegada esa estúpida risa y cuando a ambos les daba un ataque de risa daba la sensación de que compartían un lenguaje secreto de idiotas, o aliens.

Oikawa frunció el ceño y lo miró con escepticismo durante unos segundos.

—Como sea, ¿qué van a ordenar?

—¡Algo con crema! ¡_Muuucha_ crema! —Bokuto ya se había perdido mientras observaba la vitrina que tenía los pasteles. Babeaba por cada uno y comentaba en voz alta lo buenos que deberían estar. La comisura de sus labios brillaba por culpa de la saliva que comenzaba a escapársele.

—¿No tenías problemas con tu azúcar? —murmuró observando con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa tirante en sus labios.

—¡Bah! Esas cosas están sobrevaloradas. _Oho ho ho_.

—¿Oho ho ho?

—¿Oho ho ho? —correspondió Bokuto la conversación de idiotas con el moreno más alto. Sus espesas cejas se fruncieron mientras observaba a Oikawa como si lo incitara a preparar su pedido ahora ya.

El castaño parpadeó unas cuantas veces porque todavía no se acostumbraba a la risa de búho y tampoco que Kuroo le siguiera el juego _cada vez_. Debía ser una clase de lenguaje que tenían los chicos de la ciudad, se dijo a sí mismo, sí eso ha de ser.

Con pereza (e intentando pensar en otra cosa) Tooru empezó a teclear el precio de los productos en la caja, Kuroo como era una persona casi normal había decidido por algo cálido pero Bokuto que siempre había sido tan raro eligió un frapuccino). Mientras Oikawa preparaba las cosas él no dejó de hostigarlo con que lo quería con mucha crema, así que intentando satisfacer al cliente no tuvo más opción que seguir sus órdenes y de paso intentar no lanzarle el vaso sobre la cabeza.

—¿A qué hora termina tu turno? —preguntó Kuroo de manera casual mientras observaba todo el lugar. Las chicas que antes habían estado babeando por Oikawa ahora también lo hacían por Tetsurou y su extraño acompañante.

«Chicas, si supieran lo raros que son estos dos tipos lo pensarían dos veces antes de mirarlos».

—En media hora o algo así —respondió Tooru poniéndole la tapa al frapuccino de Bokuto y terminando el café de Kuroo.

De pronto, Bokuto, quien había estado revoloteando por el lugar, se apoyó en el hombro del más alto mientras los observaba de manera seria, casi confidencial. Llamó la atención de ambos con ruidos extraños y sus ojos se desviaron hacia ambos lados, como si vigilara que no hubiera moros en la costa.

Por supuesto, no los había.

—Oigan, ¿escucharon las nuevas noticias? —susurró con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Kuroo le dio un ligero codazo para que se quitara de encima mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y le correspondía su sonrisa.

—Evidentemente no.

—Al parecer las universidades ya están abriendo el proceso de matrícula para futuros estudiantes, pero en casos muy particulares. Es algo así como una prueba —comentó todavía susurrando pero estirando el brazo para alcanzar su pedido. Oikawa pudo darse cuenta que sacó más servilletas que las que cualquier humano normal necesitaría—. ¡Eso significa! Que lo más probables tengamos polluelos nuevos dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor durante algunos días. Seguramente vendrán a ver qué tal son las instalaciones.

—También ya estarán postulando a las becas deportivas —comentó Kuroo agarrando el tema por los cuernos.

Tooru frunció el ceño observando a ambos chicos que no daban señal de que fueran a moverse de ahí. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar lo dicho por Bokuto porque después de todo, ¿a él que le interesaba todo aquello? Que hubiera nuevos estudiantes le daba exactamente lo mismo, no es como si se fuera a morir por algo así o esperara conocer a más gente de un día para otro. Estaba bien como estaba. Quizás lo más molesto sería tener que ver con tanta cara nueva en los próximos días, y cuando volvieran a clase por su nuevo año se encontraría con muchos novatos molestos.

—Mira que interesante, pero yo tengo que seguir atendiendo gente —con un impulso Tooru se enderezó en su lugar y observó sobre su hombro como sus compañeros conversaban entre ellos. Por lo menos no era el único vagueando por la vida ya que de lo contrario sería regañado.

—¡Qué! —gritoneó Bokuto mientras giraba la cabeza a ambos lados. Su voz era tan fuerte que los demás presentes se vieron en obligación en voltear a ver con miedo—¡Pero si no hay nadie más que nosotros aquí! ¿A quién vas a atender?

Kuroo se rio por lo bajo intentando no con todas sus fuerzas no explotar en carcajadas. Al final solo puso una mano en el hombro de Bokuto para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí. Tal vez él también quería molestar a Tooru como siempre, pero parecía que el chico no se había levantado con el pie derecho aquel día y andaba más sensible de lo usual. Si fuera una mujer habría apostado porque tenía el periodo.

—Vale, dejamos de molestarte. Nos vemos en la noche.

—¡Nos vemos, Oikawa!

**3.**

—Iwa-chan, ¿no quieres?

—No. Estoy ocupado.

—Pero… puede ser divertido.

—Ocupado dije —se quedó unos momentos en silencio mientras revisaba su mochila por enésima vez. Alzó su mirada hacia la de él y lo inspeccionó con ella—: Dijiste que ibas ir a comprar.

—Ya, podemos hacerlos juntos como una bonita pareja de casados —A Iwa-chan ese comentario no le pareció tan gracioso como a él porque hizo una mueca muy extraña. Carraspeó y volvió a sonreír de manera dulce—¿No quieres ir?

Tooru lo intentó y tanta fue su convicción que terminó con un moretón en el brazo.

**4.**

Nunca creyó que se aburriría en una fiesta de la fraternidad o por lo menos no tan rápido. Probablemente ni una hora había estado ahí pero se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de lo que sería el salón de la casa, con su vaso semi vacío en la mano y la mirada perdida en la masa de gente. No estaba segura si era porque realmente nunca tuvo muchas ganas de venir, el día fue relativamente malo o porque no tenía nadie interesante con quien conversar. En lo que llevaba se había lamentado varias veces que Iwa-chan no haya querido ir con él porque, por lo contrario, si hubiera venido todo sería diferente, más divertido. Mucho más interesante y él no estaría nadando en el aburrimiento de la soledad.

Se suponía había venido acompañado pero sus acompañantes desaparecieron en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. Kuroo a lugares desconocidos, seguramente a lucirse por ahí o molestar alguien. Bokuto era más predecible y según sus conocimientos le decían estaría encerrado en la cocina bebiendo todo lo que podía. Con un poco de suerte el chico búho no estaría ya en paños menores bailando sobre la mesa de la cocina, haciendo algún show del cual luego tuvieran que sacarlo a arrastras. Aunque de todas formas ese ya era problema del moreno porque él no pensaba arrastrar a nadie.

La verdad fue Kuroo quien lo pasó a buscar en el auto chatarra de Bokuto.

Ahora mismo Oikawa se lamentaba haber aceptado venir y no seguir el ejemplo de Hajime.

Miró la hora en su celular, las doce y media de la noche, relativamente temprano para ser una fiesta de ese ámbito. Normalmente las que organizaban las fraternidades universitarias eran bien populares, iban las personas más conocidas del campus y distintas facultades. Todo una reunión social pero como Tooru no tenía sincero interés en socializar con más personas le había perdido el gusto. Seguramente su única razón real para asistir es que intentaba por todos los medios evitar tener que comenzar con su eterno trabajo de francés. Aquel informe era su tortura psicológica personal, todos los días se encontraba pensando en que debía hacerlo pero ni si quiera se sentaba a teclear algunas palabras. Nada de nada.

«Por lo menos —pensó llevándose el vaso a los labios y mordisqueando lo orilla de éste. Era de plástico y por alguna razón morder aquellas cosas se le hacían imposible de evitar, era como un tic—, sé que tengo que hacerlo. Igual tengo tiempo»

La casa de fraternidad estaba a quince minutos (caminando) de la universidad y parecía que el arquitecto había intentado utilizar el mismo estilo que se ven en las películas americanas. Una casa de tres pisos (seguramente hasta tenían ático) con varias habitaciones en cada uno. Mantenían una cocina espaciosa, un living, una sala de juegos y lo que debería ser el comedor pero tan solo tenía una mesa y un bar. Era un lugar bastante agradable y seguramente quienes formaban parte de él debían sentirse orgullosos de sí mismos porque para entrar a una fraternidad tenías dos opciones 1) Pasar una prueba o 2) Ser invitado e igual pasar la prueba pero ya tienes la mitad de la aprobación asegurada. En ese momento el lugar estaba a rebosar de gente, incluso los pasillos estaban llenos y debías ir diciendo "Permiso" junto con pegar unos cuantos codazos para poder hacerte un hueco por donde pasar. Intentaban mantener la menor cantidad de luces posibles así que también había que andar a tientas para no tropezar con algo o en el peor de los casos, con alguien. La música retumbaba en las paredes y en su propio cráneo, moviendo los músculos y haciendo vibrar los huesos, habían elegido canciones electro para ambientar la noche. El aire estaba pesado a causa del sudor y la mezcla que se generaba entre el olor del alcohol y cigarro.

Según lo que había escuchado de Kuroo, quien a su vez lo escuchó de Bokuto quien lo escuchó de seguramente alguna persona extraña como él, ahí no solo habían personas de la universidad sino también algunos que se unirían el próximo año. Otros eran los que decidieron unirse a los equipos universitarios lo antes posible. A esas personas, los nuevos, los sempais del equipo correspondiente les harían seguramente una prueba de broma. Oikawa no tenía idea si en su propio equipo de volley tendrían a alguien nuevo, no había escuchado nada de eso y tampoco es como si le importara pero lo que sí le era relevante era saber quiénes serían los nuevos en su propio equipo.

Podía sentirse aliviado de que su equipo no hiciera novatada porque por lo menos él no pasó por nada. En cambio en su carrera sí, y fue horrible, parecía que no importaba cuánto se duchara el olor de todas las cosas que le tiraron nunca se saldría.

Por Dios, si hasta tuvo que besar la cabeza de un cerdo.

«Si sigo pensando en eso me darán arcadas aquí mismo», pensó todavía mordiendo la orilla del vaso y observando el centro del lugar el cómo la gente se movía entre pasos de baile.

Tooru nunca había sentido fascinación por bailar. Lo hacía, por supuesto, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si no podía invitar a una chica a bailar o dados el caso aceptar su invitación para salir a la pista? Pero solo en casos de emergencia cuando no había más remedio. Podía moverse y con eso le bastaba, además sus compañeras de baile siempre quedaban tan encandiladas con su apariencia que no les importaba que hiciera los mismos movimientos con los pies y balanceara el tronco de manera monótona. A sí mismo se veía más intentando pisar las luces que se expandían por el suelo que realmente bailar.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero era posible que una de las cosas que peor se le daban fuera justamente eso, además de cantar.

Suspiró por enésima vez e intentó divertirse con algo. No sirvió de nada. Había mucha gente, estaba incomodo (por primera vez) y además aburrido. Estaba cansado de ver tantos rostros pasar frente a él y no sabía las veces que había hecho la vista gorda a unas cuantas chicas que le lanzaban miradas coquetas. Dígase que si fuera el Oikawa Tooru normal no habría dudado en acercarse pero hoy no estaba de ánimo ni para fingir una sonrisa. Las últimas se las habían llevados sus clientes en Starbucks.

Sacó el teléfono y buscó el chat, rápidamente abrió su conversación más reciente y escribió un mensaje de auxilio:

_"Estoy aburrido". _

Arriba salió el mensaje de "Escribiendo". Hajime, por lo menos, había visto el mensaje porque pudo haberlo ignorado. Tooru esperaba con paciencia a que le respondiera.

_"Nadie te ha obligado a ir y deja de enviarme mensajes. Idiota"_

_"Debiste haber venido"_

_"Gracias pero no gracias. Tendría que soportar tus lloriqueos de bebé en persona", _ese mensaje venía acompañado con un emoticón de una cara enojada, pero muy enojada.

Tooru hizo un puchero y bebió otro trago de su vaso. Pronto se dio cuenta que se le había acabado así que tendría que ir por más (aunque una vocecilla le sacaba en cuenta que sería su tercer vaso y lo más probable es que él tuviera que ir al volante ese día). Bueno, cuando fuera a la cocina podría revisar si Bokuto seguía donde se había quedado. Tal vez ya estaba borracho como una cuba y jugaba al pulso con algunos chicos grandes de otras carreras. Quizás ya estaba sobre la mesa, sin su camisa y a punto de quitarse los pantalones mientras cantaba "I belive I can fly" a todo pulmón con su voz desafinada. También existía la posibilidad que estuviera inconsciente sobre algún lugar, tal vez ya hubiera vomitado.

_"Iwa-chan,_ _¿tú me quieres?", _envió con una sonrisa en los labios.

_"Otro mensaje más que me llegue de parte tuya y te bloqueare". _

Tooru se rio y negó con la cabeza, bloqueando el celular y devolviéndolo a un lugar seguro dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Con los ánimos un poco más renovados se dio impulso para enderezarse de su lugar pegado a la pared. Las rodillas le dolieron un poco pero unos cuantos pasos después ya se había pasado. Tuvo que moverse entre mucha gente para hacer un camino hacia el pasillo principal y pedir ayuda de su altura para empujar a otros. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta como algunas chicas le lanzaban miradas y él les sonrió a todas de manera amigable. Siempre había que ser cortés, después de todo.

En la cocina la música no se sentía tan encima como en el salón, era obvio porque los parlantes estaban más alejados pero algunos utensilios vibraban los unos contra los otros. Los organizadores se habían encargado de traer barriles de cerveza para poder rellenar los vasos de quienes querían o también podían tomar en lata. Oikawa simplemente rellenó lo que llevaba, sintiendo como el frío del líquido se condensaba en el recipiente y lo traspasaba hasta hacerle sentir la temperatura en su propia piel.

Con el producto en su mano se dio la vuelta y su mirada se concentró en buscar la figura de Bokuto. Sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas cuando lo encontró sentado a un lado de la mesa central, con otra persona frente a él y ambos haciendo fuerza en lo que parecía un peleado juego de pulso. Había varios chicos y chicas haciendo porras alrededor de ambos.

Tooru se acercó con recelo prefiriendo centrar su atención en eso que volver solo al salón.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —musitaba Bokuto entre dientes mientras pasaba la lengua sobre sus labios. El sudor corría por su frente. Las venas de sus brazos y cuello se marcaban perfectamente sobre su piel. La mano le temblaba mientras soportaba el fuerte agarrón de su oponente y los dos tenían los nudillos blancos.

—¡Dale! No te dejes ganar —gritaban algunos.

—¡No te rindas! —decían otros mientras daban palmadas de apoyo en la espalda del segundo chico.

Oikawa se colocó del lado de Bokuto y sonrió de soslayo mientras le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro con su mano libre. Sabía que seguramente eso lo molestaría porque cuando el sujeto se concentraba, se concentraba, pero nunca perdería una oportunidad de oro para molestar alguien.

—Parece que te están ganando —dijo lo más alto que pudo para hacerse oír sobre el ruido de los demás y la música.

Bokuto no desvió sus ojos del frente pero lanzó un bramido molesto parecido al de un toro. Lo más probable es que si hubiera podido le hubiera lanzado un golpe ahí mismo para que lo dejara tranquilo pero Oikawa lo tenía todo calculado. Sabía que los movimientos de su compañero estaban bastante limitados en ese momento.

—¡Cállate! Esto todavía no termina.

—¿Te dejarás ganar tan fácil, Bokuto-chan? —sonrió perverso Oikawa mientras acercaba el vaso a sus labios y le daba un trago. En su garganta ya acostumbrada al alcohol no supo extraño, ni si quiera podía decir de primera instancia si estaba buena o no porque sus papilas gustativas ya estaban lo bastante dormidas.

—¡No pienso perder!

Más gritos fueron escuchados al tiempo que Bokuto ejercía fuerza sacada de algún lugar secreto de su cuerpo. El brazo de su oponente se dobló hacia el lado igual que su cuerpo y sin dejar de presionar Bokuto terminó por empujar la mano hasta que toco la mesa con estruendo. Los vasos, latas y cosas que habían encima saltaron mientras que el ganador lanzaba un alarido por su victoria y la gente a su alrededor festejaba con él como si realmente hubiera ganado algo importante.

Oikawa le dio otras palmadas a Bokuto, quien seguía festejando alzando los brazos hacia el techo y riendo con estruendo. Algunos recuerdos de sus años en que jugaban volleyball en el instituto (equipos diferentes) vinieron a su mente, y es que él siempre se había caracterizado por ser un jugador muy ruidoso. Festejaba las victorias y lamentaba como ninguno las derrotas. Lo más intimidante de él, además de su apariencia y habilidad, era sin duda lo efusivo que era para el deporte y competencias en general.

—Hala, has ganado.

—¡Bien! ¡Soy el mejor! ¡Realmente soy el más fuerte de todos!

Oikawa negó con la cabeza con resignación y dio dos pasos hacia atrás de la manera más disimulada. Supo que era el momento de escabullirse de ese lugar cuando las personas que estaban frente a su amigo alzaron sus vasos llenos de cerveza con una sonrisa en los labios.

Trotó hacia la entrada y cuando miró sobre su hombro, antes de volver al ruidoso pasillo, pudo divisar como todos embarraban de cerveza a Bokuto, quien seguía celebrando su victoria así que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo el asunto. Estaría hecho un desastre cuando todo aquello acabara y Oikawa prefería pasarle la batuta a Kuroo para que se hiciera cargo de él cuando fuera el momento.

De vuelta en el pasillo evadió hábilmente a las demás personas hasta llegar al salón. Podría haber subido al segundo piso pero era una mala idea, por lo menos él que ya tenía cierta experiencia en las fiestas sabía que los pisos superiores que contenían habitaciones eran usados para otras cosas. Abajo para socializar, arriba para el siguiente nivel.

Sacudió su cabello con la mano y volvió a colarse por el lugar, bebiendo a pequeños tragos la cerveza todavía fría en la mano hasta que un empujón en el hombro de alguien (seguramente ebrio) que iba pasando tuvo la suficiente fuerza para desequilibrarlo y hacer que tirara parte del contenido. Tooru emitió un quejido de indignación pero cuando volteó a ver a la persona ya había desaparecido. El golpe no le había dolido en sí pero realmente le había descolocado tal empujón, además ni si quiera se habían disculpado con él.

Sacudió su ropa intentando tantear si estaba húmeda en alguna parte pero por suerte la cerveza no había caído sobre él sino en el suelo. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada sus ojos se posaron en el otro lado de la concentración de gente y sus pupilas se dilataron al tiempo que la respiración se entrecortaba en su garganta. Un revoltijo en su estómago se hizo presente mientras sentía que se ahogaría ahí mismo.

Con los ojos desorbitados y la lengua un poco adormecida por culpa del alcohol que había consumido (daba la impresión de que había perdido la práctica en el tema de beber) toda la concentración de Tooru recayó en la persona que tenía al frente. El vaso en su mano amenazaba con terminar en el suelo mientras todas las personas al rededor lo empujaban por culpa del ir y venir. Era una masa de gente. La música golpeaba sus tímpanos y retumbaba en cada fibra de su ser, el olor del alcohol adormecía su nariz y el aire se sentía pesado por el constante humo además del sudor de todos los demás. Había poca visualidad en la casa de la fraternidad pero a pesar de todo reconoció perfectamente al chico que tenía al frente, el pajarito nuevo, el que pronto tendría que pasar por la tradicional novatada.

Ambos se reconocieron y Oikawa sintió que el mundo se paralizaba. Presa del pánico pensó en escapar pero su orgullo se interpuso. Hubiera sido genial decir un comentario sarcástico. Hubiera sido fantástico sonreír con sorna y pensar que no le afectaba pero el alcohol jugaba malas pasadas, el desconcierto también. Contra todo su pronóstico fue el genio el primero en hacer el movimiento porque en menos de lo que habría esperado avanzó entre la masa de personas y de pronto lo sujetaba con firmeza de la muñeca. Parecía intentar sostenerlo para que no huyera o también cerciorarse de que realmente estaba ahí.

Arrugó el ceño e intentó dar un paso atrás de manera violenta intentando alejarse del agarre, porque lo había tomado por sorpresa. El chico prácticamente se había tele transportado de un lado a otro sin quitarle el ojo de encima y desde la poca distancia que ahora los separaba podía ver la sorpresa expresada en sus ojos azules.

«¿Qué demonios?», pensó Tooru intentando deshacer el agarre pero era imposible. Tobio lo sostenía con demasiada fuerza y posesividad para su gusto.

En las penumbras no podía diferenciar bien sus características pero estaba seguro que tenía el mismo aspecto que la última vez que lo vio; el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Tobio siempre estaba de esa manera, excepto en casos muy puntuales.

—O-Oikawa-san —musitó él en voz baja y como la música estaba tan alto no alcanzó a escuchar por completo su voz. Supo que había dicho su nombre porque lo leyó en sus labios.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Su paz interior había sido completamente deshecha y sentía que, de pronto, se había subido mal a una montaña rusa y estaba cayendo de manera libre por las vías.

Oikawa se sacudió con violencia, logrando tirar más del contenido de su vaso y generando que el mundo se moviera a su alrededor. La música lo enfermaba y las personas no hacían nada más que agobiarlo. Quería salir de ahí, ir a un lugar donde no hubiera quien lo estuviera molestando u observando, necesitaba desaparecer. El pensamiento de que debió haberse quedado en su habitación ese día no paraba de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez. Si tan solo no hubiera aceptado la estúpida invitación de Kuroo eso no estaría pasando.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia y logrando soltarse, se enderezó en todo lo que era su altura (lo cual no era poco) y le regaló una sonrisa ególatra al menor. Tomó aire y alzó la mano a modo de saludo casual como si en vez de verse tras años simplemente lo viera todos los días. Ahora que tenía al chico frente a él no podía fingir ignorancia acerca de su presencia. Algo así sería peor. No es como si él fuera un cobarde pero realmente no se sentía preparado para ver a la persona que tantos problemas le causó gran parte de su vida y peor, porque el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvieron a solas no dejaba de perseguirlo.

Había momentos, incluso, que en sueños avivaba aquello.

Le daba pavor.

—_Yo, _Tobio-chan —saludó con mofa mientras dejaba su vaso en alguna mesa cercana, abandonado a su suerte sin interesarle en lo absoluto. Lo mismo sería para él si cayera al suelo y se desparramara por completo.

De manera fugaz, debido a la oscuridad del lugar, pudo distinguir como Kageyama parpadeaba varias veces frente a él. La posición de su cuerpo lo delataba como una persona en tensión, listo para saltar sobre algo en cualquier momento.

—¿C-Cómo va todo? —la pregunta casual salió como un tartamudeo por sus labios por el impacto que era el ver a alguien que creías en tu vida volverías a encontrar. Oikawa se sentía de la misma manera pero por lo menos él intentaba por todos los medios que no se notara.

Hasta ahora le salía de maravilla.

—Bien —respondió el segundo lo más alto posible para que lo escuchara. No devolvió la pregunta a propósito, era una forma de decirle que no le interesaba mantener una conversación con él. Quizás el chico agarrara la indirecta y lo dejara tranquilo de una buena vez.

Tooru se sacudió y caminó de vuelta al pasillo, pensando que era un buen momento para largarse de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores. Su cabeza todavía daba vueltas mientras intentaba comprender las razones que había para que Tobio estuviera en ese momento frente a él.

Él era dos o tres años menor, ya ni lo recordaba, si sacaba una cuenta era evidente que estaría entrando a la universidad pero ¿en serio tenía tanta mala suerte para que justamente fuera él fuera por una beca universitaria y además viniera antes a ver la universidad? ¿Qué pasaba con sus últimas pruebas? Intentaba, por todos los medios, encontrar razones lógicas pero no había ninguna y comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

No hallaba una razón lógica para encontrar al chico frente a él.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia el inicio de la escalera lo más rápido que podía. No se sentía muy mareado pero era evidente que su cuerpo tenía ciertas secuelas porque había chocado con varias personas y algo le decía que no estaba caminando del todo en línea recta. Por esas mismas razones no era el fanático por beber (como Bokuto), porque después no podía confiar al cien por ciento en sus propios brazos y piernas, quizás ni si quiera en sus ojos, oídos y boca. Era un desastre y lo más probable es que mañana tuviera una ligera jaqueca, pero nada que una taza de café no pueda solucionar.

Subió un escalón, luego otro y así sucesivamente hasta que a la mitad tropezó con el comienzo de uno y casi se va de bruces al suelo. Gruñó molesto y se sujetó a la baranda mientras empujaba a unos chicos que iban bajando, más borrachos que él. Cuando se enderezó en su lugar no se detuvo, continuó subiendo hasta llegar al segundo piso donde la música seguía presente pero solo como un retumbo en las paredes. Las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas y se pasó una mano por los ojos para intentar hacer algo con su vista nublada.

Una chica pasó a su lado con escaza ropa y le echó una ojeada significativa. Tooru no tuvo ni si quiera las ganas de devolverle la sonrisa.

—Oikawa-san-

El grito a sus espaldas lo espabiló lo suficiente para hacerlo volver a ponerse en marcha. Tenía que encontrar a Kuroo porque él era quien debía sacar a arrastras a Bokuto, además tenía la ligera esperanza que estuviera lo suficiente sobrio como para conducir porque efectivamente Tooru no se confiaba ni a sí mismo como conductor designado. Claro, nunca hicieron un trato acerca de quién iba a conducir pero por lógica seguramente era lo más obvio. Él no podía irse solo de ahí porque a esas horas ni en un millón de años conseguiría transporte, el último tren ya había partido y no era bueno tomando buses, se negaba a caminar también.

«Maldito gato de la basura», pensó con los dientes apretados en una mueca.

Quizás estaba muy paranoico pero los pasos a sus espaldas lo ponía lo suficientemente nervioso como para caminar más rápido. ¿Era o no Kageyama? ¿Lo estaba siguiendo? Por supuesto él no estaba huyendo, simplemente iba en busca de su amigo para irse de ahí de una buena vez.

Sin tardarse ni un poco más Oikawa comenzó a abrir puertas al azar y cerrarlas con la misma rapidez cuando se daba cuenta que ahí no estaba Kuroo. Él sabía que estaría allá arriba o en el siguiente piso, pero no abajo porque 1) No lo había visto y 2) Era Kuroo. Podía ser todo el buen estudiante que quisiera de la universidad para adentro, incluso ordenado como miembro del equipo de volley (admitía que hasta como capitán era bueno) pero cuando se hablaba de algún tema en que podían perder el control pues él siempre había sido la clase de persona que gasta bromas y nunca, nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad si la tiene delante.

Aunque claro, Oikawa no estaría nunca preparado psicológicamente para en un momento dado de abrir puertas al azar se encontrara a Kuroo con una persona desconocida follando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Qué-

No tuvo tiempo ni para pensarlo porque de lo contrario habría cerrado la puerta de un portazo antes de ver más de lo que debería para su propia salud mental. Quizás todo ocurrió muy rápido o el quedó con un shock tan grande que ni si quiera pudo reaccionar pero en el momento de distinguir a Kuroo (su estilo de cabello era solo suyo) no pudo sino abrir la boca para musitar algo, apretar la perilla e intentar mover el cuerpo para cerrar de una buena vez, soltando titubeantes disculpas mientras tanto. Nada de eso paso, por supuesto. Tooru se quedó plantado en la puerta como un idiota a punto de cerrar despacio, tratando de que no lo escucharan, pero justo en ese momento a su compañero le pareció buena idea mirar sobre su hombro y sus ojos se encontraron.

Kuroo no se detuvo (lo cual era peor), Oikawa carraspeó.

—Perdón, estás ocupado pero creo que hay que irnos —apresuró a decir con demasiada calma para lo que realmente sentía. El moreno simplemente lo observó como si intentara traspasarle el mensaje de que estaba ocupado—. Perdón —repitió para cerrar la puerta lo más rápido posible y volver al pasillo del segundo piso.

En su mente se repetía la escena que acababa de ver.

Sacudió la cabeza, sintió un escalofrío de mal gusto subirle por la espalda e intentó pensar en otra cosa, cualquiera, ponys voladores incluso servirían. Había cosas que no eran buenas para la salud mental y ver a tu amigo follar era una de ellas. Quizás cuánto tiempo transcurría antes de que pudiera olvidar lo que vio. Sería más rápido si se tirara de cabeza por la escalera y rezara porque se olvidara de todo.

Tomó aire y entonces una mano se posó en su hombro tomándolo por sorpresa. Cuando se dio vuelta en su lugar se encontró con una seria mirada azulina.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó con la naturalidad antipática que a veces tenía.

Kageyama miró sobre su hombro, en dirección a la puerta que estaba cerrada. Había una chispa de algo en sus ojos que no le dio buena espina. Tenía la actitud de quien debate en su mente sobre algo.

—¿Necesitas que alguien los lleve?

—No.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. Tengo licencia, después de todo —insistió como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta tajante de Oikawa. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y hubo un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios que a Tooru le trajo malos recuerdos.

La verdad prefería irse caminando o quedarse a dormir en la calle que dejar que Kageyama lo llevara. Eso significaría pasar más tiempo junto a él y se negaba a algo así.

Abrió la boca para responder pero entonces sintió como la puerta a sus espaldas se abría y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa la presencia de una persona a su lado le llamó la atención. Por el rabillo del ojo se encontró con la serena figura de Kuroo. Tenía una sonrisa que solo podía ser catalogada como la del gato de Alicia en los labios y Tooru sudó frío.

Su alarma se disparó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú nos llevas? Genial. El genio armador de Karasuno ha vuelto para devolvernos a nuestras casas, eso no se ve todos los días.

«Debí quedarme con Iwa-chan», pensó mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza hasta que salió sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong>

A veces Nitta desearía tener un Beta que le ayudara porque corregir un capítulo es una puta basura que tarda más que escribir el propio capítulo (lo siento, lo siento, es la pura y santa verdad). Pues nada, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! No creí que esta historia gustaría tanto (en serio). Me disculpo por el OoC porque... porque a veces no se puede evitar.

Aprovecho de agradecer a **Japiera **por la sugerencia del trabajo de Oikawa. Me ha gustado un montón la idea y la he usado, ¡muchas gracias!

**Avance. **

_"Tobio se remojó los labios varias veces durante el camino, de hecho si hubiera sido otra circunstancia Oikawa hubiera creído que lo despediría con un beso, lo cual en sí sería un desastre. Cuando se bajó simplemente se quedaron parados uno frente al otro, en el silencio de la noche y con la despedida en la punta de los labios. _

_Una chispa pasó por los ojos de Tobio, una pregunta que se venía haciendo desde hace ya dos años y que ahora mismo tenía la oportunidad de soltar, porque él nunca había comprendido las acciones de quien fue su sempai y menos la última noche que se vieron." _

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	5. III La oveja de Mary

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bólido.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>III. <strong>**La oveja de Mary. **

**1. **

De los parlantes del auto de segunda que pertenecía a Boku-chan se escuchaba _Snow Hey Oh_ mientras de fondo el motor rugía por el esfuerzo que debía hacer cada vez que tenía que avanzar, sonaba como un dinosaurio viejo o como el estómago de alguien que está muy hambriento. Las calles de Tokio se hallaban casi desoladas por ser de madrugada, sólo transitaban unas cuantas personas que parecían turnarse por cuadra, pero a pesar de eso los eternos carteles de neón seguían iluminándolo todo y, junto a la luz que salía de algunos edificios, daba la impresión de que no era tan tarde como realmente mostraba el reloj.

Tooru se encontraba batallando para poder acomodarse en el incómodo asiento del copiloto sin tener dolor de espalda o trasero. Tenía tantos agujeros por donde la espuma se escapaba que llegaba a dar lástima sólo de ver, aunque también desconfianza porque no se sabía qué podía estar ocultándose. Como no encontraba mucho por hacer miraba por la ventana y por el espejo retrovisor varias veces para intentar desviar su atención del semblante serio de Tobio, quien estaba a su lado. Con toda la fuerza que lograba reunir lograba mantener su propia expresión serena, pero no podía evitar dar rápidas miradas a su acompañante. Sin si quiera desearlo lo analizaba con atención; la forma tan peculiar que tenía de sujetar el volante entre sus rudas manos, el cómo se le marcaban las venas de los brazos tensionados y también el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar.

«Piensa en otra cosa, cualquiera… algo que logre desconcentrarte de Tobio-chan. ¡Piensa en las feas cejas de Iwa-chan y la manera en que siempre te rechaza para que se las arregles porque le duele las pinzas!», comenzó a reprimirse mientras figuraba la escena en su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo se mordisqueaba su ya mordido labio inferior y apretaba con fuerza los puños sobre su regazo.

Lo más probable es que a no ser de las personas sentadas atrás, el ambiente estaría más tenso.

—No… ¡N-No estoy borracho, Kuroo-maldito-gato-tramposo! —musitó Bokuto con la voz rasposa y casi ahogada, daba la impresión de que estaba hablando desde debajo del agua con burbujas de oxígeno escapando de su boca. En realidad estaba pronunciando mal cada palabra, en especial las erres—Si estuviera borracho, ¿podría hacer esto…? ¡Agh! —el grito de dolor se escuchó segundos después del ruido del techo del auto siendo golpeado. No tenía que ver por el espejo retrovisor para adivinar que había intentado levantarse para hacer algo estúpido pero no calculó bien las cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? —la voz de Kuroo estaba repleta de mofa y desafío. A través del espejo pudo captar el brillo de su sonrisa ladina—Eso suena bastante prometedor.

Oikawa miró sobre su hombro alzando una ceja de manera escéptica. A su propia forma ambos chicos eran un completo desastre, como siempre. Igual que todas las veces Boku-chan era quien peor parado salía porque bebía más de la cuenta y al día siguiente poco recordaba de lo que decía o hacía. Kuroo tenía su eterno cabello de cama (cosa no anormal) y lo único que lo delataba de haber estado de fiesta era el ligero aroma a cerveza y vodka que lo envolvía. Si no lo conocías bien no te darías cuenta que estaba un poco fuera de sus cabales.

Para él era una suerte que tuviera buena resistencia al alcohol, pero para los demás no era muy bueno porque era común que mientras todos se emborrachaban y perdían la conciencia de sí mismos, Kuroo seguía estando en sus cinco sentidos. Eso ya era algo muy peligroso.

Las bromas que se gastaba se hallaban todas guardadas en la galería de su teléfono celular y no había ocasión que no aprovechara para recordarles algo.

—¡Sí!

—Si continuas hablándole de esa manera seguro que Boku-chan vomita —comentó con ligereza todavía observando sobre su hombro. Estiró los pies un poco porque ya de estar tanto tiempo sentado se sentía adormecido.

Era una suerte que el vehículo fuera amplio porque no se consideraba una persona baja.

—Es su auto, Oikawa, me da exactamente igual que vomite hasta su corazón si se le da la gana. De hecho sería bastante gracioso. Me hizo algo parecido hace mucho tiempo y todavía no cobro venganza.

—Pero nosotros estamos aquí dentro —rezongó inflando las mejillas e imaginando un órgano palpitante. Pensar en corazones le hacía recordar las ranas que solían abrir en la escuela (bueno, Iwa-chan lo hacía porque él salía corriendo con el resto de las niñas) y le volvían a dar arcadas.

El cerebro de Bokuto iba a una velocidad más lenta de lo usual y no captaba la conversación al cien por ciento de tan rápida que iba. Comprendía, en parte, que le decían que se encontraba borracho y eso eran solo falacias, ¡obviamente no era cierto! Kuroo estaba exagerando todo, como siempre. Se encontraba perfectamente, de hecho no comprendía por qué se habían ido tan temprano si la fiesta se estaba poniendo tan divertida. Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de quién se hallaba conduciendo a su precioso hijo pero por quería pensar que era una persona responsable porque de lo contrario se las pagaría. Con respecto al auto de lo único que estaba consciente es que Kuroo le quitó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo lanzó al asiento trasero sin darle explicación.

Algo le decía que el dolor en sus nudillos podía ser porque a alguien le había asestado un puñetazo, pero quizás solo eran cosas suyas.

—Bueno, si estas tan bien pues pruébalo. Di esto: Ferrari rojo —Kuroo se ladeó en su asiento para poder observar mejor la expresión confundida de Bokuto. No pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa divertida al ver cómo su amigo fruncía el ceño mientras analizaba la frase en su cabeza. Una risa floja luchaba por escapar de sus labios pero se contuvo porque todavía no era el momento indicado.

Bokuto resopló con fiereza, casi como cuando estaban en partidos de práctica y perdía en defensa contra el antiguo capitán de Nekoma, y lanzó unos cuantos manotazos al aire intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¡Facilísimo! _Fegari rrogo _—Bokuto cerró la boca de golpe. Cinco segundos transcurrieron antes de que frunciera el ceño hasta el punto de que sus espesas cejas blancas se juntaron en las puntas. Arrugó la nariz y apretó los labios. A su lado Kuroo no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que había estado conteniendo y Tooru, en el asiento de adelante, sonrió como un niño viendo su programa favorito—. No, no… _fedai gojo. _¡No! _Fedarri rrojo, _¡argh! ¡Para de molestarme, Kuroo!

—Sí, sí, lo siento, mi error. Entonces di: Doctor formúlemela.

—¡Más fácil todavía! _Doctor formumela… _¡KUROO!

En el asiento delantero Oikawa estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo mientras juntaba sus manos frente a sí. Kuroo también comenzó a reír con fiereza pero tuvo que soportar los golpes que Bokuto comenzó a darle en el hombro a modo de venganza.

Desde su punto de vista no era muy divertido que las risas de los demás fueran a costa suya y todavía le quedaba un poco de energía para repartir más golpes de ser necesario. Aunque el mundo se movía alrededor suyo y sentía que el líquido en su cerebro iba más espeso de lo normal, algo captaba del mundo real.

Kageyama, con el poco nivel de paciencia que había desarrollado los últimos años, intentaba por todos los medios hacer la vista gorda al desastre que se desarrollaba en el asiento trasero. Se limitaba a conducir de la manera más cuidadosa porque no tenía ningún interés en sufrir un accidente de tránsito por haber desviado la vista cinco segundos hacia quienes fueron los capitanes de grandes equipos años atrás.

Estaba concentrado en conducir pero, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando se detenían en un semáforo su mirada traviesa se giraba en dirección a la persona sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Sentía extraños golpes en su pecho cada vez que lo observaba y a pesar de la oscuridad, podía distinguir el perfecto perfil de Oikawa. Sin que pudiera evitarlo a los golpes que sentía se le sumó una punzada de nostalgia y no podía ser para menos. No estaba completamente relacionado con el hecho de que _quizás _debería admitir que, _tal vez_, lo extrañó todos esos años que no se vieron, sino que estaba completamente conectado porque Oikawa Tooru significaba en sí mismo una parte crucial de su vida y desarrollo. Era un sinónimo de su vida sin responsabilidades; aquellos tiempos en que jugar volley era la única cosa fundamental en su diario vivir, por lo que respiraba y comía todos los días. Lejos de eso no existía nada más, por Dios, si incluso su preocupación por los propios estudios era inexistente.

Tooru era todo eso porque cuando lo conoció no era nada más que un niño que estaba completamente seguro que quería jugar como el mejor setter del equipo de su escuela. Un pequeño que practicaba por su cuenta y admiraba a sus sempais. Siguió siendo un niño mientras lo veía de vez en cuando desde lados contrarios de la cancha y ahora que lo observaba tras un tiempo estando lejos era un golpe importante. Al verlo ahí sentado con un aspecto tan maduro y en cierto sentido diferente, no podía evitar ser golpeado por su propia realidad de que él también estaba creciendo y debía enfrentar el mundo real. Un mundo que no significaba todos los días volleyball, cosa que debía admitir era lo único en la cual era cien por ciento bueno de forma nata. Comprender todo eso, que él seguía creciendo y lo que quedaba era su último año, le hacía sentir ligeramente angustiado por el desconocido futuro.

Aunque intentara sacarlo de su vida a la fuerza Tooru siempre estaría presente como algo importante. Fue el primer setter que hubo admirado y la única persona a la que le pidió tantas veces que le enseñara algo.

Crecer era una cosa difícil y tenebrosa.

Para empezar todavía no podía ni creer que se encontrara en Tokio visitando universidad. Él siempre estuvo acostumbrado a los lugares pequeños y la ciudad podía ser intimidante sin importar las veces que fuera.

—Kuroo-chan, ¿siempre debes ser así? —cuestionó de improvisto Oikawa. Sus ojos chocolate se posaron en el espejo retrovisor y chocaron con iris oscuras del mencionado.

El moreno ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica y vaga en los labios.

—Yo soy siempre de esta forma —respondió con tanta sinceridad que Oikawa no supo qué responder.

Asintió con una sonrisa calmada y Bokuto mordió a Kuroo en el hombro, haciendo que saltara sobre su asiento y comenzara a golpearlo con el codo para que se quitara de encima. Cuando lo logró su compañero estaba más calmado y los ojos se le cerraban casi solos. Evidentemente estaba adormilado y eso era bueno para todos los presentes en ese auto.

El resto del camino a la casa de Bokuto se hizo casi silencioso, era claro que los comentarios habían disminuido considerablemente desde la inesperada somnolencia del dueño del carro. Sus conversaciones ahora eran dichas entre susurros que apenas lograban escuchar y la verdad sólo decían cosas sin sentido ni conexión entre sí mismas. Tooru en algunos momentos comentaba cosas sin importancia, sólo para participar y no quedarse callado al frente con Tobio-chan a su lado. Por lo menos podía fingir que estaba interesado en la conversación de los otros y por eso ni si quiera lo miraba de frente.

Varias calles más tarde llegaron a la casa de Bokuto, la cual estaba ubicada en un barrio residencial con poco movimiento a esas horas, las luces estaban apagadas pero seguramente estarían sus padres. Ambos mayores se bajaron del auto para arrastrarlo. Se notaba que no podía caminar en línea recta por estar mareado y con los síntomas del sueño.

Oikawa, chasqueando la lengua, lo sostuvo de un brazo mientras que Kuroo del otro. Entre ambos consiguieron arrastrarlo hasta la puerta de entrada, después de abrir la reja. Hubiera sido más divertido dejarlo tirado en la calle pero ninguno de los dos llegaba a ser tan cruel (quizás Bokuto sí se los hubiera hecho a ellos). Tuvieron que abrir la puerta después de rebuscar las llaves en los pantalones del borracho y luego dejarlo de pie en la entrada porque no iban a subir con él hasta su habitación.

Ya estaba grande para eso y, por lo menos, no dormiría al lado de la basura esa noche.

—Bien, Boku-chan, intenta no matarte en lo que queda de noche y cuidado con las escaleras —murmuró Oikawa mientras se limpiaba el ligero sudor de su frente. Respiraba agitado por el esfuerzo que había hecho arrastrando a alguien tan corpulento como su compañero.

Kotaro musitó algunas incoherencias que no se molestaron en descifrar, pero creyeron haberlo visto asentir. Cerraron la puerta de la manera más suave que pudieron y ambos volvieron al auto chatarra que no les pertenecía.

«Ojala recuerde que nosotros usamos su auto», pensó mientras se estiraba en lo que caminaban de vuelta al transporte. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Bokuto, despertando sin recordar gran parte de la noche, se sentiría nervioso y frustrado. Peor sería perder de vista algo tan grande como un auto.

—Mañana lo llamaré —susurró Kuroo cuando subieron de vuelta y se acomodaron en los incomodos asientos misteriosos.

Oikawa se preguntó si podía leerle la mente pero eso sería ridículo.

La parada que seguía era la casa de Kuroo y, por alguna razón, el viaje se hizo más silencioso y rápido. Las calles estaban tan vacías que no había tránsito y las calles se recorrían más deprisa. En menos de lo que todos esperaban Tobio se encontraba alzando el freno de manos frente a la que, según las indicaciones del ex capitán, era su casa. Como él se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para caminar por sus propios pies hasta la puerta de entrada, simplemente abrió y observó su residencia. En secreto lo único que Kuroo esperaba es que su madre no le dijera nada o que ambos padres estuvieran profundamente dormidos para no escucharlo.

Suspiró y les lanzó a ambos una mirada inquisitiva a ambos disfrazada en una expresión de gentileza.

—Entonces, nos vemos —canturreó abriendo por completo la puerta. El aire fresco de la noche golpeó a todos los presentes pero él parecía simplemente inmune a ello, ni si quiera pestañeó ante el cambio climático. Oikawa miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa floja. El sueño comenzaba a aparecer en él y los parpados le pesaban, incluso deseaba bostezar—. _Eh_, después simplemente puedes dejar el auto de vuelta en la casa de fraternidad. ¿Tienes cómo volver, cierto? De alguna manera debiste haber llegado allá, ¿algún amigo o conocido?

—Vine con alguien así que está bien —respondió Kageyama con su voz seria y serena de siempre. Oikawa sintió como un escalofrío le recorría desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies cuando sus oídos fueron alcanzados por el tono más maduro que ahora poseía, aunque a sus ojos seguiría siendo un mocoso cualquiera que le molestaba, parecía que sus oídos y cerebro pensaban diferente—. Nos vemos.

—Fue un gusto verte, Kageyama —sentenció con suavidad el antiguo capitán de Nekoma de manera sincera. La verdad es que se había sorprendido mucho cuando distinguió el rostro conocido de quien fue el setter genio de Karasuno. Recordaba perfectamente al chico y a su compañero al cual Kenma solía estar tan apegado, ambos solían ser una dupla monstruosa por enfrentar y peor mientras más se desarrollaba en cuanto a habilidades. La duda de cuánto habrían logrado crecer hasta ahora se sembraba en su mente al verlo. Era ligeramente nostálgico y le hubiera gustado intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más con el chico. Algo le decía que no había cambiado mucho pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente de esa vez que se enfrentaron. Desde esos días se sentía como si fueran años luz desde su tiempo actual—. Nos vemos luego, Tooru. Recuerda que mañana no hay clases.

—Claro, Kuroo-chan —Oikawa rodó los ojos por el recordatorio, pero aun así dio su sonrisa patentada.

Entonces más rápido de lo que Tooru hubiera querido la puerta se cerró y ambos se quedaron solos en el automóvil. El silencio de ambos les cayó encima como una roca, lo único que hacía ruido eran los comerciales de la radio. Por la ventana observaron la forma en que Kuroo desaparecía tras la puerta de entrada con el sigilo de un gato escurridizo. En ningún momento miró atrás, simplemente cerró y eso fue todo.

La realidad era casi abrumadora.

Oikawa tragó saliva mientras apoyaba el codo en la ventana y la mejilla en su mano. Intentaba mantener la mayor distancia con Tobio-chan y aunque su intercambio de palabras podían considerarse pocas, el ambiente tenso no disminuía a su alrededor sino todo lo contrario. Tooru no quería recordar la última vez que se quedaron solos, de hecho estaba casi borrado de su memoria. Tenía poco y nada claro acerca de las palabras que se intercambiaron y estaba bien de esa forma, prefería mantener vigente los recuerdos de aquellos días en que lo detestaba por tener el talento nato del cual él había sido despojado. Era más fácil vivir el día a día sabiendo que lo único que sentía por quien fue su kohai era enojo, desprecio e incluso envidia.

"Por fuera te ves siempre tan normal y todo sonrisas, pero si los demás supieran que por dentro siempre andas tan inseguro… Lo más probable es que nadie me creería". Eso era lo que solía decir Iwa-chan cuando le bajaban aquellos momentos de problemas con su autoestima.

«Así que inseguro», pensó con un ligero titubeo de labios.

Frunció el ceño.

Le eran malos recuerdos el visualizar los días en que se golpeaba la frente contra el balón varias veces y con mucha fuerza, lo suficiente para dejarle marcas que luego se encargaba de ocultar con mechones de cabello, todo eso por la frustración que se creaba al sentirte inferior ante alguien menor que él. Junto al mal sabor de boca ante aquello también la vergüenza lo inundaba, recordando las noches en vela que observaba el techo de su habitación con la sensación de temor en su pecho porque, a pesar de lo lejos que se veía Tobio-chan, algún día lograría alcanzarlo y sin que pudiera evitarlo lo superaría.

Nunca había perdido en habilidades contra nadie. Las cosas que eran su fuerte se encargaba de pulirlas hasta volverse lo mejor posible y que así nadie lo sobrepasara.

Tobio-chan era de manera constante una amenaza.

Era relativamente más fácil que cualquiera otra cosa llevarse de esa manera con él. El desprecio era sencillo de manejar en comparación a su antónimo y Tooru, después de la primera y última vez que estuvieron juntos, ya había tenido varias jaquecas por darle tantas vueltas a lo mismo. No quería ni imaginar algo relacionado con la oxitocina.

Ni sus novias le habían dado tantos problemas.

El motor rugió mientras comenzaban a moverse y de pronto se encontraron devolviéndose por donde habían venido. Las calles pasaban frente a sus ojos y la radio seguía transmitiendo aburridos comerciales que a nadie le interesaba escuchar. Ninguno decía nada, parecía que el más absoluto silencio se hallaba sentado entre ambos ocupando más espacio de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer.

Oikawa no era bueno soportando lugares silenciosos y menos cuando éste era tan pesado. Si se encontrara en una situación normal no esperaría para soltar algún comentario sobre cualquier cosa y sacar un tema de conversación.

Iwa-chan decía que era una actitud muy infantil por su parte.

Se detuvieron en el cruce de Shibuya, que les había dado la luz roja, pero por la hora no se causó el cruce de gente más aglomerado del mundo. Sólo pasaron unas cuantas personas desde lados contrarios, todos sin si quiera prestarle atención a su auto de segunda mano que daba la sensación se caería en diferentes pedazos de metal ahí mismo. De la radio desactualizada comenzó a sonar _Swing life away_ de Rise Against y los acordes suaves de la guitarra se encargaron de minimizar un poco la presión entre ambos mientras que la voz del vocalista traspasó un tema que ninguno de los quería tocar.

El motor rugía, la radio cantaba y Oikawa contaba las líneas blancas del paso de cebra frente a él. Siempre le daba un resultado diferente.

Tobio, aprovechando la detención, ladeó ligeramente el rostro intentando que el movimiento no se captara y comenzó a inspeccionar mejor a su sempai. Éste estaba iluminado por la tonalidad rojiza que había frente a ambos, pero gracias a ello podía analizar mejor cada pequeño detalle que se le podía pasar por alto. En la fiesta no lo había podido notar pero ahora estaba claro que cuánto había crecido porque los rasgos de su rostro habían cambiado, logrando endurecerse tras el paso de los años. A pesar de, en ese instante, estar en una posición relajada seguía teniendo una fuerte mandíbula y la mirada de sus ojos era más afilada que en su último año. La nariz seguía tan respingona como antes e incluso el eterno tono bronceado de su piel seguía latente.

A sus ojos Tooru podía ser la representación del otoño. Los colores cálidos lo rodeaban y se mimetizaban en él; el castaño suave de su cabello que a veces parecía cambiar de color a uno más claro como las hojas caídas de los árboles, el chocolate derretido en sus iris, el tono cálido que significaba su piel y la propia aura que la mayoría del tiempo le rodeaba, causando una sensación de familiaridad.

Rápidamente su mirada volvió al frente cuando notó que Oikawa volteaba hacia él y durante menos de un segundo sus ojos chocaron. Con una rapidez increíble, que logró marearse, Tobio volvió la vista al frente mientras pisaba el acelerador ahora que podían. Shibuya comenzaba a quedar a sus espaldas y agradeció la poca luz porque, de lo contrario, Tooru hubiera sido capaz de distinguir el rojo que había subido a sus mejillas. Le causaba vergüenza pensar que había estado observando a escondidas y justamente se haya volteado; que lo hayan captado _in fraganti _le hacía sentir una clase de ladrón.

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en los labios de Oikawa.

«Realmente sigues siendo un niño, Tobio-chan», pensó para sus adentros. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y observó el techo dañado que cubría sus cabezas. Alzó el brazo y con la punta de su dedo índice comenzó a trazar las líneas que ahí había, como si fueran estrellas y él intentara dibujar constelaciones y figuras con ellas.

Una galaxia de la cual podía ser dueño.

—Entonces… —la voz de Tobio-chan lo sacó de su ensoñación y escuchó como éste carraspeaba para aclarar su garganta mientras adelantaba un auto que iba delante de ellos. Lo observó tranquilo. Como estaba muy concentrado en el espejo retrovisor y en el camino que tenían delante Oikawa se dio el placer de analizarlo sin sentirse culpable—¿Dónde dijiste que quedaba tu departamento? No lo recuerdo —musitó con voz grave y serena. Era lo único que había soltado desde que subieron al auto (además de la respuesta a Kuroo) y a sus oídos escuchaba que su voz estaba un poco pastosa.

Por su lado, Tobio esperaba que no se escuchara nervioso pero, ¿quién no se sentiría de esa manera después de reencontrarse con alguien?

—Solo sigue derecho, yo te diré cuándo debes doblar… pero por ahora tírate al carril de la derecha, Tobio-chan —respondió Oikawa mientras se enderezaba y otra vez batallaba para conseguir una posición confortable.

Vaya, que extraño se escuchaba en sus labios el "Tobio-chan" que tanto había usado en sus años de escuela.

—Ya —Tobio asintió sin decir nada más.

Desde ese momento el silencio ya no fue tan pesado como antes, pero había un montón de preguntas en la cabeza de cada uno. Tobio realmente quería ser capaz de conversar sobre algo porque, después de mucho tiempo e ir creciendo, se dio cuenta que realmente era importante el poder comunicarte de buena manera con las personas. Él nunca había sido alguien sencillo de manejar y para sí mismo le era complicado entablar charlas amigables. Luego de su ingreso a Karasuno se dio cuenta de eso; lo crucial de la buena comunicación entre compañeros. Desde ahí con los años que pasaba junto al equipo que siempre cambiaba fue cambiando él mismo para poder manejar mejor su propia forma de ser. Nunca podría ser tan amable como Suga-sempai, los temas de conversación no le caían del cielo como a Noya-sempai (tampoco lucir tan genial sin tratar) y tampoco era una máquina hiperactiva que decía lo que cruzaba por su mente como el tonto de Hinata, pero por lo menos ahora no era la clase de chico del cual las personas preferían alejarse o en el peor de los casos aislar.

Era un avance pero parecía que todo ese cambió se iba a la basura cuando estaba sentado junto a él.

El silencio parecía querer sentarse de nuevo.

Como Tooru había prometido le habló para decirle dónde tenía que doblar y de ahí lo fue guiando por las calles deslumbrantes de la ciudad.

Si se pensaba en una charla normal lo común sería intercambiar preguntas acerca de cómo iba la vida de cada uno, qué estuvieron haciendo todo ese tiempo o simplemente intercambiar datos que a nadie realmente le interesaban, pero como Tooru no tenía ese fin y Tobio mantenía cierto orgullo, ninguno dijo nada más salvo comentarios acerca de las calles.

Tobio se remojó los labios varias veces durante el camino, de hecho si hubiera sido otra circunstancia Oikawa hubiera creído que lo despediría con un beso, lo cual en sí sería un desastre. Cuando se bajó simplemente se quedaron parados uno frente al otro, en el silencio de la noche y con la despedida en la punta de los labios.

Una chispa pasó por los ojos de Tobio, una pregunta que se venía haciendo desde hace ya dos años y que ahora mismo tenía la oportunidad de soltar, porque él nunca había comprendido las acciones de quien fue su sempai y menos la última noche que se vieron.

El frío golpeaba el cuerpo de ambos chicos. Ninguno habría creído que la temperatura bajaría tanto a lo largo del día, era simplemente otra señal del inminente invierno que se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Había unos cuantos autos que todavía transitaban y en alguna parte del barrio alguien se encontraba haciendo una fiesta porque se podía escuchar el eco de la música. Las luces de los locales nocturnos adornaban las calles y podían distinguir unas pocas figuras vagando.

Kageyama, deseando soltar lo que le había estado molestando todo el tiempo, se alzó en lo que era su altura para poder mirar casi de frente a su acompañante, pero éste yendo en contra de las leyes de la lógica o consideración había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más y le sacaba una mínima distancia.

Abrió los labios entumidos para poder decir _algo_ pero al final lo único que dijo fue:

—¿Sigues jugando?

«Que cobarde», pensó con rabia hacia sí mismo.

Oikawa ladeó la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa enternecida pero sus ojos transmitían la maldad que solo podía caracterizarlo a él. Apretó las manos tras su espalda y se encogió de hombros, como si intentara quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Como siempre, Tobio-chan, ¿por qué crees que vine acá?

—Ah.

—No te haré la misma pregunta a ti —jugueteó entrecerrando los ojos. No pudo evitar apretar los dientes recordando a un molesto niño que siempre lo estaba persiguiendo para que le enseñara a jugar volley. Kageyama, el maduro y más alto que no quería ver, parpadeó confundido y quizás ligeramente ofendido. El chico seguía siendo un libro abierto para él, quien estaba tan acostumbrado a analizar a las personas—, si ya sé la respuesta.

Comenzó a reír mientras le castañeaban los dientes por las bajas temperaturas y la poca ropa que lo cubrían para ello. Pensó en que Tobio-chan había manejado por la ciudad para dejar a tres tipos que no había visto en mucho tiempo y que ahora tendría que devolverse todo el camino de vuelta para dejar el auto, aquello se viera como se viera era un gran favor y podía ser un poco amable con él.

—¿Cómo está tu compañero? —preguntó por cortesía pero también ligeramente curioso. La vez que se había enfrentado al energético enano colorín todos quedaron impresionados porque ese era prácticamente un futuro monstruo y junto a Kageyama las posibilidades de eso seguían aumentando—¿El Chibi-chan? ¿Creció algunos centímetros o sigue siendo enano?

—¿Hinata-idiota? —el tono de Kageyama era de mera sorpresa. Realmente no se había esperado que Tooru lo sacara a colación—Esta… bien —murmuró en respuesta, pensando en su amigo que seguía siendo un cabeza de estúpido como siempre pero salvo por el hecho de que iba en último año. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien y con la cabeza fría, sí era mucho más diferente que cuando se conocieron. Como que había madurado un poco en algunos aspectos pero seguía siendo un enano flacucho a ojos de todos. Sin pensar que podía ser considerado una indirecta, terminó agregando—: Está saliendo con alguien desde hace unos meses así que está feliz o algo así. No deja de molestarme para que lo ayude a buscar regalos estúpidos.

En respuesta Tooru se tensó levemente en su lugar pero no dejó que se trasluciera a su rostro.

—¿En serio? Que bien por él. Entonces ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vi, pero seguramente seguirá siendo Chibi-chan.

—Sí… —asintió Kageyama pensando en la estatura de Hinata. Todos los miembros actuales de segundo y primer año eran más altos que él.

Oikawa alzó la mano frente a su rostro y la agitó para despedirse. Sonrió un poco a pesar del frío y cuando habló el vaho escapó de sus labios:

—Nos vemos, Tobio-chan. Fue una sorpresa verte de nuevo.

Al final Oikawa se fue y Kageyama se quedó ahí de pie unos cuantos segundos, viendo como éste desaparecía tras la entrada, sintiéndose idiota porque se quedó con la pregunta atrapada en sus labios.

**2.**

Hajime se había levantado con la poca actitud positiva que podía quedarle tanto en el cuerpo como en la mente. Aunque había chocado contra la puerta de su habitación por estar todavía medio dormido intentó dar la menor cantidad de insultos hacia las madres de todas las personas que conocía. Había caminado por el pasillo del departamento, el cual esa mañana sin responsabilidades se le hacía más agobiante de lo usual, descalzo y con el frío recibiéndole entre sus dulces brazos. Se iba rascando la picadura que se había ganado en la espalda, al mismo tiempo con la otra mano sacudía su cabello despeinado y también bostezaba como un gato tirado al sol después de despertar de una larga siesta.

En cuanto llegó a la habitación principal salón-cocina se espabiló de inmediato al encontrar la figura acuclillada de su (madre mía), por mala suerte, mejor amigo.

—Oye —carraspeó para llamar la atención del inepto. Cuando éste se dignó a mirarlo con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones y generando esos tontos hoyuelos de los cuales de adolescente se sentía tan orgulloso pero ahora solo encontraba como una cualidad que lo hacía verse infantil ("A los cinco años está bien, a los diez años es tierno, a los quince es algo que llama la atención pero a los veinte no sirven de nada, ¡qué pasa con toda mi actitud sexy!"). Hajime miró hacia ambos lados varias veces, como intentando percatarse de algo y al final solo musitó en voz baja y calmada—: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tooru meneó la cabeza y se arregló la manta que lo cobijaba.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que, qué estás haciendo en el suelo _ahí sentado? _—inquirió siendo más específico y logrando no perder la paciencia.

—Pues, veo la tele.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, observándose mutuamente mientras Hajime se pasaba la lengua sobre los labios. Su mirada iba de Oikawa a la orgullosa tele de segunda mano que todavía funcionaba (era lo único que pudieron costearse. Era como, literalmente, las cajas con las cuales jugaban de niños en donde se metían fingiendo era un cuartel general. Utilizaba antena pero aun así la sintonía era una basura). Tampoco tenían dinero para poder pagar el cable (con suerte lograban costear el router de internet) por lo todos los canales eran nacionales y con eso lograban ver las noticias, el tiempo, algunos programas infantiles pasados de moda y si tenían un poco de suerte alguna película buena o serie.

La escena que tenía ante sus ojos no sería tan rara si: 1) Tooru no estuviera viendo la tele (él odiaba ese cacharro, decía que lo deprimía y siempre estaba molestándolo para que lo lanzaran por el balcón) 2) No estuviera levantado a las siete y media de la mañana de un día que no tenían clases y 3) No estuviera roncando en su habitación después de haber llegado de una supuesta fiesta.

—Así veo, idiota —Iwaizumi tenía poca paciencia y aunque intentara evitar enojarse no funcionaba con Oikawa porque en cuanto lo veía su cuerpo se preparaba para sentir el enfado. Apuntó la tele sin ninguna clase de piedad—. Estás viendo Supernatural.

—Si —asintió él, todavía con su sonrisa de tonto adornando sus facciones. Hajime notó que había bolsas bajo sus ojos. Estando acuclillado Oikawa apoyaba la espalda en la pared y los brazos los tenía sobre sus rodillas. Hajime pudo notar también que tenía las manos juntas por los nudillos mientras que el índice y pulgar estaban unidos. Aquello era signo de alerta, era un tic nervioso que tras años de convivencia había logrado diferenciar, normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba concentrado en algo (cuando tenían partidos era muy común que lo hiciera al mismo tiempo que observaba a sus adversarios) o, valga la redundancia, muy nervioso—. Creo que Dean comienza a agradarme.

Hajime entrecerró los ojos y cuando habló lo hizo como quien corrige un niño de manera suave:

—Tú odias Supernatural. Nunca lo has visto y solías molestarme todo el día porque no comprendías cómo yo lo veía.

Tooru parpadeó varias veces sin perder la sonrisa por verse atrapado. Abrió y cerró la boca sin poder decir nada. Su sonrisa decayó unos segundos para volver a posarse en sus labios pero con un claro titubeo en las comisuras.

Iwaizumi suspiró de manera pesada y entre los cajones casi vacíos (tenían tan pocos platos porque de todas formas eran dos y con suerte lavaban sin romper algo. Sus padres pocas veces los visitaban, ellos eran quienes viajaban a Miyagi) buscó su taza. Del cajón que había junto al de los platos sacó un tarro de café y luego caminó al refrigerador en busca de lo que quedara de leche, porque si la memoria no le fallaba aquel objeto podía estar vacío pero leche siempre había.

Todavía en el suelo y sin prestar atención a la pantalla de la tele, Oikawa seguía jugando con sus dedos cuando el portazo de lo que era un Iwa-chan molesto hizo que alzara la mirada con rapidez.

Hajime sostenía algo en su mano y tenía una mirada de indignación mezclada con enojo en el rostro, pero no era la indignación de todos los días sino una muy diferente y especial. Era la clase de "Soy-tu-mejor-amigo-idiota". Si era cierto que en muchas ocasiones Oikawa lo sacaba de quicio con la infantil actitud que adoptaba pero seguía siendo su mejor amigo de la vida entera, por ende si, le molestaba que éste le guardara secretos o que no le comentara sobre lo que le tenía preocupado. Para eso estaban los amigos, para acompañarse en las buenas y en las malas.

—Ya, mierda, ¿qué te pasa? —siseó con enfado pero sin sentirse realmente molesto sino más bien indignado. Esa era una forma que tenía de reflejar su preocupación por Oikawa: molestarse—¿Qué te tiene preocupado?

—Iwa-chan… —susurró mientras abría los ojos, sonreía y negaba con la cabeza lentamente. Claramente intentaba fingir, pero como en la mayoría de las cosas artísticas Oikawa era pésimo actuando y por ende muy malo con las mentiras—No estoy preocupado.

—No jodas, Tooru.

Pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre pero que lo dijera era, extrañamente, tan familiar como que le llamara por su apellido.

—En serio, Iwa-chan, estoy bien.

—Alguien dejó la sacarina en el refrigerador, Tooru —Hajime levantó el objeto alargado con el líquido moviéndose en su interior. A su tacto estaba frío por haberlo tenido refrigerado, cosa estúpida porque eso se guardaba en la despensa. Había solo dos personas en el departamento y claramente él no había guardado la sacarina ahí—¿Y?

—Vaya, no me dijiste que ayer vino tu novia, Iwa-chan.

—¡Imbécil! No tengo novia —ladró con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus facciones porque para él era una vergüenza tocar esos temas con Oikawa. A diferencia de su amigo bien parecido él contaba con los dedos de las manos las veces que había salido con alguien (en citas) pero la única novia seria que tuvo, a los quince, cuando se la presentó a Oikawa, ésta no pudo evitar flecharse por él—. ¡Y si tuviera, primero que nada no te la presentaría y tampoco sería tan como tú para dejar esto en el refrigerador!

—Entonces son los duendes. De todas formas hace unos días perdí mi bóxer de aliens, todavía no aparecen.

—¡Tooru!

Hajime, sin saber qué hacer realmente, pasó una mano por su rostro mientras terminaba de hacerse su café en completo silencio. De cuando en cuanto su mirada se posaba en la figura que era su mejor amigo, todavía acurrucado en el suelo (porque no tenían dinero para comprar un sillón real y con las sillas del mesón les bastaba) sin hacer nada más que estar en galaxias lejanas.

De los dos quien siempre era bueno consolando gente era Tooru. Él tenía una clase de carisma hacia las personas y comprendía, en cierto grado, sus miserias o por lo menos tenía el suficiente tacto para fingir que le importaba. Hajime nunca había necesitado ser consolado por él pero varias personas en el equipo sí y de hecho, lo había visto cuando su sobrino era más pequeño y rompía a llorar por cualquier razón; Tooru siempre se arrodillaba a su altura, le limpiaba las mejillas con los pulgares y con voz suave le decía palabras embarradas de amor que lograban hacer callar al crío.

Eso era algo que Iwaizumi no tenía, pero a pesar de todo se preocupaba por su amigo y si estaba mal frente a él quería ser capaz de ayudarlo.

Cuando terminó de hacer su café, guardó todo en su lugar y comenzó a beber a pequeños sorbos. El vapor dibujaba ondas en el aire y era muy parecido a una danza.

—Tooru… —musitó con voz serena. Esperó de manera paciente (eso ya era mucho) a que el mencionado desviara la vista de la televisión para posarla en él. Una vez hecho eso dejó la taza sobre el mesón y lo observó con seriedad—Mira, soy tu amigo, ¿vale? Y estoy tratando de ayudarte porque… me preocupas —Oikawa parpadeó sorprendido al escuchar eso y su boca se abrió, sintiéndose estupefacto ante la declaración. La última vez que había escuchado a Hajime decir algo tan dulce fue en su cumpleaños número diez y después le estampó el pastel de cumpleaños en la cara. Tooru había comenzado a llorar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algún comentario acerca de lo amable que se estaba poniendo Iwa-chan, éste siguió:

—No me hagas esto más difícil, idiota. Intento ser un mejor amigo de calidad para ti.

El castaño botó el aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba reprimiendo. Apretó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos entre sí. Su mirada pasó a la taza de café humeante y a Iwa-chan, quien lo observaba de una manera tan atenta y preocupada que pudo haber empezado a llorar ahí mismo.

—Iwa-chan, yo…

—Está bien —levantó la mano frente a él para detener sus palabras. Su cabeza se inclinó un poco y una ligera sonrisa se asomó logró asomar de sus labios partidos—, no te voy a obligar a decirme qué te tiene ahí como un idiota pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para cuando quieras soltarlo.

—Eso se contradice un poco, Iwa-chan —Oikawa dio una ligera carcajada mientras observaba con una sonrisa.

Hajime se encogió de hombros. Un bufido salió de sus labios mientras miraba el pasillo. Con el dedo pulgar apuntó en esa dirección y Tooru lo observó con curiosidad, sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

—Ve a arreglarte —en la mirada de Oikawa se podía leer claramente la pregunta de "¿Para qué?". Hajime resopló con cansancio al tiempo que comenzaba a golpetear el mesón con su índice a un ritmo inventado—. Para ir a comer, cabezón, no tenemos nada en el refrigerador salvo comida vencida. Vamos, no me mires con ese rostro de idiota tuyo, levanta tu feo trasero del suelo y arréglate. Yo invito esta vez, iremos al Dunkin´s Donut que hay unas cuantas calles más abajo. Quiero comer una dona llena de grasa y aceite de desayuno. Quizás podamos conseguir alguna clase de pan dulce, tal vez tengan, ¿quién sabe? Podemos revisar el menú y si no tienen, ponemos una queja con muchas palabras intelectuales que ocupe media hoja de su libro de "Sugerencias y reclamos".

—P-Pero… —Tooru tartamudeó, logrando estar cada vez más confundido. Carraspeó mientras gateaba por el suelo para salir de la guarida que era su manta y arrodillado, apoyó los brazos en el mesón, observando a su amigo quien no tenía aspecto de estar bromeando para nada. No era fuera de lo común que ambos decidieran salir a comer a otra parte, después de todo ninguno se preocupaba realmente de las compras, pero era extraño que Hajime invitara de esa manera tan amable. Las únicas oportunidades en que algo así se había presentado era los momentos en que realmente se deprimía, como unas cuantas veces que perdía partidos o cuando la novia que creyó haber querido (a esas alturas de la vida tenía claro que no era así) había terminado su relación el mismo día que perdieron uno de esos partidos importantes—I-Iwa-chan, ¿y-y el dinero? ¿Cómo…?

—Eso no es problema —replicó el otro.

De la misma forma que él trabajaba a medio tiempo en Starbucks para pagar lo que sus padres no hacían como el supuesto internet, las fotocopias de la universidad, los materiales, los textos, comida chatarra y cosas relacionadas con volley. Hajime también conseguía dinero sin tener que recurrir a la caridad paternal. Él, a diferencia de Tooru quien tenía más tiempo libre, además de trabajar en un taller de bicicletas los fines de semana, daba clases de tutoría a alumnos de instituto, más pequeños e incluso compañeros de la universidad. Aprovechaba sus ramos más fuertes para enseñar sobre ello y conseguir dinero a cambio.

Él le había sugerido que hiciera de promotor en alguna tienda porque sus cejas atraerían clientes por tan raras que eran. Hajime estuvo a poco y nada de romperle la nariz con el puñetazo que le regaló.

Tooru, terco como era, todavía no se quería dar por vencido por la anormal actitud.

—¡Pero…!

—Tooru, por dios, solo ve a arreglarte. Apestas, hueles como los vagos de la esquina.

—¿Y por qué Iwa-chan no te duchas primero? —un puchero se formó en sus labios y a pesar de su tono indignado se levantó para hacer el corto camino al baño. Las piernas le dolían por estar tanto tiempo sentado y sin moverse, pero ya se le pasaría así que no le dio mucha importancia. Al pasar cerca de Hajime le sacó la lengua de manera infantil y éste le lanzó un rodillazo a la pantorrilla que lo desequilibró unos segundos—¡Auch!

—Pues porque tú te tardas el doble de lo que yo me tardo en la ducha, así que apúrate.

«Iwa-chan, siempre haces esas muecas cuando te enojas conmigo», pensó Tooru con diversión. Su amigo tenía un semblante de enojo que era solo para él y eso lo hacía sentir importante.

—Eres un tonto, Iwa-chan.

—¿Le estás hablando a tu reflejo? Tú eres más tonto que yo.

—Iwa-chan, pues seamos tontos juntos.

**3.**

A las diez de la mañana el sol ya estaba medio alzado en el cielo y pintaba para ser un día sin mayores contratiempos.

Después de bajarse en la estación Harajuku y caminar una miseria de distancia, ambos jóvenes ingresaron al inminente parque Yoyogi con unas cuantas personas caminando a su alrededor. El parque era grande, verde y tenía el aroma peculiar de todos los parques dentro de una gran ciudad; a pasto, naturaleza y libertad contenida. Siempre que iba era un choque inminente por lo contradictorio que significaba su existencia en medio de un lugar tan grande, repleto con edificios de negocios, rascacielos, gente y contaminación. Los parques como esos que eran tan significativos, se transformaban en un respiro para cualquier citadino.

Bokuto nunca escondía su admiración cada vez que iban y tampoco las exclamaciones que soltaba al tiempo que saltaba de un lado para otro pateando piedras y hojas secas.

Su sonrisa de búho se ensanchaba mientras recorría entre los árboles y el camino que ahí había para que la gente lo siguiera. Bajo su brazo, apoyado contra el costado de su cuerpo, llevaba su gastada pelota de volley; fiel compañera para sus prácticas de ocio o quitar el estrés de la vida.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Esa ave es muuuuy rara! Akaashi, ¿podemos quedárnosla? Son muy parecidos, podrían ser hermanos.

Estaba mirando un pájaro negro que se encontraba reposando en una rama baja. Tenía una actitud serena y algunas plumas se hallaban ligeramente levantadas, dando la actitud de desorden.

Claramente le estaba hablando acerca de su eterno cabello oscuro que solía ser un nido de pájaros.

—No, Bokuto-san, estoy seguro que sería un desperdicio que tú intentaras cuidar de cualquier clase de ser vivo.

«Si hasta los cactus se te mueren», completó en su cabeza de manera vaga. No tenía ganas de decirlo en voz alta porque nunca se sabía si el cambio de actitud de Bokuto podía aparecer de la nada y era demasiado temprano para lidiar con su bipolaridad depresiva. Era mejor mantener los problemas lo más alejado que fuera posible.

—_Buh _—abucheó el mayor mientras hacía un puchero y sus hombros decaían notablemente por la decepción.

Akaashi, sin perder su semblante sereno de siempre, bostezó de manera ruidosa mientras caminaba. Sus ojos lagrimearon y se los talló con el dorso de su mano para poder aclarar la vista. Le dolía la espalda además del cuello, sentía que no había dormido lo suficiente y a pesar de eso se vio obligado a levantarse temprano aunque sus clases no eran hasta pasado medio día. Tuvo que recorrer la línea Yamanote por poco cayendo del sueño y escuchando las anécdotas de Bokuto.

No había logrado peinarse porque él no le había dado tiempo. Se presentó en su casa tocando el timbre tantas veces que su madre le abrió la puerta, como ella _adoraba _a Bokuto (cosa muy rara, sinceramente Akaashi todavía no comprendía cómo había pasado eso y le había preguntado varias veces pero ella sólo se limitaba a responder con un "Pero si es un chico tan energético, adorable y positivo. Quizás parte de su energía se te pegue, Keiji". Sí, claro, lo veía positivo porque nunca había tenido que lidiar con su lado depresivo) lo dejó entrar, le ofreció incluso desayuno y luego le señaló que se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo más de la cuenta.

Bokuto no había esperado para subir las escaleras de la casa, entrar a su habitación casi azotando la puerta contra la pared y quitar las sabanas que lo cubrían. El saludo de buenos días quedó atropellado entre tanta exclamación de euforia y simplemente le anunció que irían al parque, así que debía vestirse.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué siempre lo acompañaba a sus _aventuras _de la vida. Quizás era porque éste siempre le insistía tanto a cada segundo, porque era Kotaro y no se le podía negar una petición o porque igual era su amigo y lo apoyaba en todos sus desvaríos.

Él fue la única persona que no lo cuestionó cuando dijo que entraría a estudiar medicina (aceptando todo lo que eso incluía, como pasar unos diez años intentando sacar la carrera) y se limitó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza mientras musitaba un "Ah, bien. Felicidades, Bokuto-san".

—¡Rápido, Akaashi! Nunca llegaremos si sigues caminando como lo haría un zombi —gritó unos cuantos pasos alejado de él. Caminaba de espaldas para poder verlo de frente y giraba el balón de volley sobre su dedo índice con una facilidad casi envidiable. No pudo evitar imaginar la manera en que caería al suelo por no estar pendiente del camino—. ¡Uh, uh! Hablando de zombis… ¿Viste la nueva temporada de The walking dead? ¡Es suuper buena! ¡Ya me gustaría a mí estar en un apocalipsis zombi!

—No creo que sea algo realmente bueno, Bokuto-san —musitó en voz baja y calmada. De pronto Kotaro trotó para caminar a su lado, todavía jugueteando con el balón entre las manos. Le lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva pero sin perder su actitud infantil y la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando andaba de buenas—. Hay mucha posibilidad de morir. Y sabes que no veo la tele.

—¡Tonterías! Yo no moriría tan fácil.

Keiji se encogió de hombros y pasó el tema por alto.

Bokuto, mientras tanto, comenzó a balbucear sobre un montón de anécdotas que le había ocurrido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Las historias en sí no eran para nada graciosas, sólo eran normales pero lo que lo hacía muy divertido era la manera en que él las contaba.

Ahora que estaba más despierto y con suficiente luz podía ver las ligeras ojeras que se encontraban bajo sus ojos. Estaba seguro que Bokuto algo le había dicho que iría a una fiesta ayer y eso era lo que más le tenía liado. Comprendía que era una persona madrugadora por naturaleza (tanta energía no podía ser contenida por mucho tiempo) pero de todas maneras Kotaro adoraba dormir y no había ninguna explicación posible para tanta euforia. Ese día su universidad no tenía clases así que no había una lógica clara por la cual prefiriera ir al parque antes de quedarse en casa.

«¿Acaso no tendrá resaca? Apuesto todo a que bebió más de la cuenta».

—¡Además! Tras años de jugar con la consola-

—Bokuto-san —cortó Akaashi sin interesarle en lo más mínimo el tema del cual tanto cacareaba su acompañante ahora. Otra cosa irritante de Kotaro era su fanatismo por cambiar y mezclar temas. No se detuvieron pero éste se calló de manera abrupta y lo observó patidifuso—, ¿por qué hemos venido a Yoyogi? Nunca me diste ninguna clase de explicación y creo que ya me la merezco, ahora que estamos aquí.

Mientras más caminaban menos gente se encontraba, solo unos cuantos que conversaban en voz baja y eran tan contrarios a su compañero que llegaba a ser chocante verlos en un mismo plano.

Él levantó un dedo frente a sus narices y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Le lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad como si no pudiera creer que no supiera qué hacían ahí.

—Hemos venido a Meiji Jingu, _dah, _es algo obvio.

Akaashi detuvo sus pasos de manera tan rápida que podía ser comparado a cuando colocas el freno de mano de un auto cuando todavía está andando. Su mirada serena casi inexpresiva de siempre se vio cambiada por la incredulidad, estupefacción y luego indignación. Tenía un mal regusto en la boca de su estómago y por alguna razón la conciencia de su cerebro no paraba de susurrarle que era Bokuto de quien hablaban así que, quizás, su sexto sentido estuviera acertado.

Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y apretó ligeramente.

—No me digas que venimos aquí al…

—¡Santuario Meiji! ¡Sí! —asintió varias veces con la cabeza y de una manera tan rápida que en vez de estar afirmando su respuesta parecía que seguía el ritmo de una canción de heavy metal. Su cabello desastre de todos los días se sacudió mientras el resto de los visitantes lo observaban con miedo y se alejaban de manera discreta unos cuantos pasos de su camino.

Si no estuviera acostumbrado hubiera sentido vergüenza.

—¿Por qué?

—Akaashi —bajando su tono de voz y calmándose en su lugar de una manera abrupta, Bokuto adoptó el semblante de una persona adulta (casi podía engañarlo). Se acercó unos cuantos pasos y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros de manera amistosa, cargando parte de su mucho peso sobre él y desequilibrándolo por la repentina acción—, no seas tonto, pronto vienen los exámenes finales. Necesito más que estudio, torpedos **(1) **y preparación mental para pasar, sino que algo más fuerte… ¡un milagro!

Dicho eso se echó a reír.

Keiji suspiró en su lugar y se alejó de él, dejándolo en su mundo de locura por un tiempo hasta que el ataque de risa cesara. Realmente cuando lo miraba le costaba su buen tiempo asumir que _él _fue su capitán durante un año entero. No podía comprender cómo había trabajado como vice-capitán teniendo a tal espécimen a su lado. Rayos, sí que tenía mucha paciencia, debería sentirse muy orgulloso de eso.

Sólo Bokuto madrugaría por una razón tan crucial. Una persona normal madrugaría para _estudiar. _

«Realmente nunca cambia. Sigue siendo el mismo Bokuto-san de siempre», el pensamiento cruzó su mente como un tren bala. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans gastados y pateó unas cuantas piedras que había frente a sus converse. Por alguna extraña razón el pensamiento de que Kotaro se mantuviera siempre como el tipo que recordaba le hacía sentir tranquilo. La verdad no estaría muy seguro de cómo lidiar con un Bokuto diferente, alguien más maduro.

Era extraño incluso pensar en eso.

De pronto las risas cesaron y no fue por ninguna otra razón que el tono de llamada de su desquiciado conocido. Se serenó lo suficiente para dar vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras iba en busca de su casi perdido teléfono móvil. Contestó sin muchos miramientos mientras Akaashi recogía el balón que había caído de sus manos y rodado unos cuantos metros lejos.

Por ocio comenzó a dar lanzadas al aire. Hace mucho no jugaba y se sentía genial tener el balón de vuelta entre sus manos.

Como Bokuto hablaba tan fuerte se podía escuchar todo lo que decía:

—¿Quién…? ¡Ah, compañero gato! Sí, sí, Kuroo… ¿Cómo te fue anoche? —hubo unos segundos considerables de silencio hasta que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente—¿QUÉ? ¿En serio? No… no me acuerdo, ¿cómo? ¿EN SERIO? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?—Otra pausa de silencio más, esta vez chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por la nuca—Uf, ¿el chico de la mirada tenebrosa? Que nostálgico. Bien, entonces tendré que ir a buscarlo…

De ahí la conversación se volvió tan enredada que Akaashi no se molestó en seguir escuchando. Había captado que estaba hablando con Kuroo y eso ya era suficiente para él. La verdad es que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, estando en la misma ciudad tarde o temprano tenían que encontrarse en algún momento mientras intentaba ganar torneos y por eso en varias ocasiones se habían tenido que ver cara a cara con los miembros de Nekoma.

Su capitán, Kuroo, era todo un caso y era tan raro como Bokuto. A simple vista se veía como un tipo bastante intimidante por culpa de su altura, su mirada altanera y la sonrisa sarcástica que siempre lo acompañaba, pero una vez lo conocías te dabas cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas porque más que ser un sujeto intimidante en ocasiones de ocio podía volverse un completo idiota (aunque seguía siendo muy astuto cuando de volleyball se trataba, como capitán era alguien de temer). La verdad no le era muy extraña la razón por la cual se llevaba tan bien con Bokuto. Ambos eran parecidos y entre extraños se comprendían.

Cuando iban a campamentos de entrenamiento juntos era muy normal verlos a los dos como entes casi inseparables. Eran competitivos como ninguno y siempre estaban viendo quién era mejor, pero seguían manteniendo una relación de amistad bastante extraña.

Estaba seguro que tenían alguna clase de lenguaje secreto.

—¡Akaashi!

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que Bokuto caminaba hacia él mientras guardaba el celular.

—¿Y? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó deteniendo sus acciones con el balón y apretándolo entre ambas manos.

—Nada importante, parece que ayer bebí de más y tuvieron que ir a dejarme a casa, así que tengo que ir a buscar el auto a la casa de fraternidad. ¡Maldito Kuroo! Siempre causando problemas que nadie pide. ¡Espera! He dicho "nada importante", ¡pues mi auto lo es! —Siguió farfullando un poco más mientras pateaba el suelo en medio de una pataleta—¡Maldito gato rastrero!

—¿Te fueron a dejar? ¿Quién?

—Al parecer fue… ese… ese que era parte de ese equipo —a oídos de Keiji eso no le ayudaba en nada. Bokuto chasqueó la lengua, intentando encontrar otra palabra para definirlo—El chico cuervo —respondió Bokuto con una sonrisa. Akaashi alzó la ceja sin comprender a que se refería así que su compañero rápidamente intentó aclarar su punto todavía más—: ¡Ya sabes! El setter que decían era un genio. El alto, mirada de enojo eterna, ojos azules, moreno y el que siempre estaba gritando con el Pequeñito.

Akaashi tenía vagos recuerdos de eso pero cuando Bokuto mencionó al pequeñito (el defensa central tan ruidoso que se impresionaba por todo) la imagen del chico volvió a él.

—Ah, ¿Kageyama Tobio? —cuando conocías a alguien con un talento tan grande como el suyo era un poco difícil olvidar los nombres. Como vice-capitán que había trabajado con un capitán como Bokuto, la mayoría de sus tareas recaían sobre él porque el otro no las cumplía. Él se había encargado de casi todas las observaciones hacia los demás jugadores; entender su forma de pensar, sus habilidades, debilidades y de esta manera saber cómo vencerlos. Por eso estuvo tan atento cuando conoció a los miembros de Karasuno, eran gente bastante peculiar—¿Él no iba en primero?

—No seas tonto, Akaashi —musitó mientras le palmeaba el hombro y le hablaba como si él fuera realmente alguien inteligente o normal—. Eso fue hace años, ahora se está graduando de tercero.

—Ah… —Keiji no tenía ganas de debatir—¿Y cómo es que esta acá, entonces?

—Creo que viene a ver universidades. Quizás alguna le está ofreciendo beca deportiva, sea como sea, al parecer ayer estuvo en la fiesta de la fraternidad. ¡Qué loco todo! Las vueltas que da la vida. Es como si de pronto todos se fueran a reencontrar aquí después de tanto tiempo.

Akaashi no quería aceptar ninguna suposición que Bokuto, quien decía poder adivinar el clima cuando realmente siempre erraba, dijera. Su problema es que de vez en cuando soltaba algún tipo de comentario extraño como ese y era entonces cuando pocas veces fallaba.

Le daba miedo.

**4.**

—Realmente no puedo creer _todo_ el tiempo que estuvimos ahí.

Hajime venía musitando aquellas mismas palabras desde que salieron de la tienda y de eso ya iba bastante porque habían caminado varias calles. Llegaron a las nueve de la mañana (era _increíble _lo mucho que Oikawa tardó en arreglarse) y tuvieron un montón de tiempo perdido de pie frente al menú por ninguna otra razón salvo que Oikawa no se decidía acerca de qué quería pedir.

Él, por su parte, lo tenía claro desde que se enfrentó al refrigerador vacío de su piso. Pidió un café latte (no importaba que hubiera tomado cafeína esa mañana), dos donas (con unos colores bastantes bonitos, la verdad) y dos croissant donuts.

Tooru se mantuvo frente a la pobre cajera que no dejaba de babear por él, musitando monosílabos sin mayor sentido acerca de lo que quería pero en realidad no. En todo ese tiempo Hajime tuvo que hacer de la mayor paciencia que le faltaba para no patearlo ahí mismo. Se limitó a quedarse a su lado, intentando observar más allá de su descerebrado amigo y contar cuántos diferentes colores podía nombrar.

Mientras tanto el castaño decía:

—Pero… tal vez quiero un chocolate caliente o un jugo… Un chocolate caliente, sí… aunque mejor no. Creo que no tengo ganas de eso, ¿o sí? —balbuceaba observando el menú sobre sus cabezas. Era una suerte que por ser tan temprano fueran los únicos clientes vagabundos que preferían desayunar ahí en vez de casa—No lo sé. Hajime, ¿qué crees tú?

—Mira, idiota —el siseó de serpiente salió entre sus dientes sin poder evitarlo. Contaba hasta mil en su cerebro para calmarse—. ¿Quieres algo frío o caliente?

—¿Algo frío? ¡No, caliente! ¿O no…?

No pudo resistirse y se vio obligado a darle en la nuca con su mano para que espabilara.

Aunque antes de irse, como era una cábala de su vida, pidieron el libro mágico y se turnaron con el lápiz que les entregaron para escribir algunas cuantas porquerías en lo que rezaba "Sugerencias y reclamos". Lograron llenar media hoja, lo que era un récord personal de su dupla.

Actualmente, mientras caminaban por las calles más transitadas de la ciudad sosteniendo las bolsas de papel grasientas por la comida elegida, Hajime miraba sobre su hombro en dirección a Oikawa y sentía jaqueca. Él iba muy feliz sorbiendo de su bebida _fría _y jugaba como un niño porque era de un fofo color azul. La única razón para no volver a gritarle era porque por lo menos ahora se veía más vivo y feliz; con la misma actitud infantil que siempre le molestaba. Sinceramente prefería lidiar con un Oikawa idiota que uno deprimido, era mil veces más fácil para ambos.

Porque apestaba subiendo los ánimos de los demás y Oikawa hubiera continuado deprimido en su posición bolita en medio de la sala de no haber hecho algo.

—En serio, Oikawa, ¿tenías que reírte cada vez que lo nombrabas? ¿Era necesario algo así? —farfullaba con fiereza, sacando una dona rosada de la bolsa y dándole rudos mordiscos que lograban mancharle los labios. El aceite se embarraba en la punta de sus dedos pero no importaba, comer algo así de bueno debía ser disfrutado con todo lo que significaba. El dulzor de la mermelada de frambuesa con la cual estaba relleno explotó en su boca, creando una fiesta dirigida a sus papilas gustativas—No sabes la vergüenza ajena que me da salir contigo por tanta pregunta o comentario estúpido que haces. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco años?

—¡Iwa-chan! Es gracioso —musitó Oikawa en su dirección. Hablaba tan rápido y fuerte que llegó a escupirle un poco en la cara.

Hajime se limpió, asqueado.

—Qué vergüenza.

—Es que decir _Coolata _es muy gracioso. Mira, inténtalo —sonrió mientras volvía a sorber su bebida de frambuesa azul. Después de mucho debatir consigo mismo se decidió por aquello y Hajime debía agradecer que dejaran la tienda. Esperaba que cuando volvieran ninguno de los que atendieron se acordaran de ellos.

—Cinco años —repitió Hajime pasando el dorso de la mano sobre su boca de manera vaga para limpiar superficialmente. Estaba casi seguro que le habían entregado servilletas pero no tenía idea qué ocurrió con ellas.

Se detuvieron frente a un semáforo corriente mientras las demás personas se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Como no se encontraban en el centro de Tokio no había tanta gente pero todavía siendo tan temprano era una cantidad increíble. De los enormes edificios colgaban los orgullosos carteles de publicidad hacia diferentes productos y si era lo suficientemente atento podía distinguir un conocido mall. Era temprano, sí, pero la gran ciudad se alzaba viva y sin ganas de querer dormir.

Tooru iba de pie a su lado, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro como si estuviera haciendo calentamiento. Le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando.

—Iwa-chan, a ver, mírame —por mera inercia Iwaizumi terminó girando el rostro de manera floja en su dirección. Como tenía la guardia baja no hizo nada al distinguir como Oikawa alejaba su pulgar de sus labios y lo acercaba rápido como una bala, antes de que pudiera reaccionar o echarse hacia atrás, en dirección a sus propios labios. No alcanzó ni a pestañear cuando sintió como el puto dedo de Oikawa lleno de sus microbios se restregaba contra la comisura de su boca.

La mueca de Hajime no se hizo esperar mientras un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la sensación de nauseas en su estómago. La dona que acababa de comer parecía estar pensando en hacer su camino de vuelta por donde vino. Repitió la imagen en su mente unas cuantas veces hasta poder reaccionar.

—¡PUAJ! ¡ASQUEROSO! ¡Maldito Oikawa-idiota! ¡Me echaste tus babas!

—Sólo te he limpiado.

Oikawa simplemente sonrió de manera amable mientras seguía sorbiendo de su Coolata con toda la calma del mundo. Cuando el semáforo cambió de color comenzó a caminar para cruzar, dejando a un enfadado Iwa-chan atrás suyo y todavía chillando por la asquerosidad que había hecho. Aunque por su lado no le veía para nada lo malo; su madre e incluso su hermana mayor solían limpiarle la boca así después de comer cuando no había servilletas. A él le parecía algo bastante normal e incluso dulce, era como los gatos que asean a otros gatos. Solo se hace con tu gente de confianza.

«No sé por qué se enoja tanto. Ni que lo hubiera besado», pensó mientras se detenía al otro lado de la calle para esperar con paciencia el huracán que estaba vuelto Iwaizumi. No bien pisó tierra firme se encargó de golpearle con un fuerte cabezazo que los dejó a ambos contando pajaritos en el aire unos cuantos segundos.

Restregándose la frente, Oikawa observó con lágrimas en los ojos a la forma titánica de Iwa-chan. Si hasta estaba seguro que humo salía de sus poros.

—¡Y deja de pensar esas mierdas tuyas! ¡Tanto shojo y doramas te fusilaron lo que te quedaba de masa gris! —seguía vociferando Iwa-chan mientras caminaba por las calles. No le importaba que las demás personas les lanzaran miradas extrañadas e incluso asustadas, pensando que quizá se tratara de una pelea entre dos jóvenes. Oikawa lo siguió con la duda si acaso podía leerle la mente—Esa repugnancia tuya no es ni de cerca alguna clase de… ¡beso! ¡Así que tírate de un puente y muérete!

—Que cruel eres, Iwa-chan. Era una acción amistosa de mejores amigos —lloriqueó mientras trotaba para darle alcance.

Todavía le dolía la cabeza por el golpe.

—¡Muérete, maldito!

A diferencia de como muchas personas tomarían esa clase de comentarios (sintiéndose ofendidos o heridos), Oikawa lo encontraba muy normal y por esa misma razón simplemente formó una sincera sonrisa en sus labios para luego comenzar a reír a costa de un enfadado Iwa-chan. No era nada raro para ambos que se trataran de esa forma. Hajime era el adulto de la relación y Oikawa el idiota que les daba problemas a ambos. Con eso estaban perfectamente bien.

El resto de las calles se las pasaron peleando cual perro y gato de película infantil.

Oikawa intentaba por todos los medios que Hajime probara de la Coolata que le había comprado pero éste se rehusaba por todos los medios. De nuevo no comprendía la razón, después de todo varias veces habían compartido botella (en partidos) o comida en cualquier otra situación, ¡si incluso habían comido de los mismos palillos! Y en ningún momento a uno se le había ocurrido que era alguna clase de beso indirecto. De hecho para Oikawa todo eso era una sola estupidez. Chocar tus labios contra los de otra persona era algo _real _mientras que consumir o tocar algún objeto que otra persona ya ha llenado con su saliva no es nada más que… compartir.

La única semejanza es que en caso de gripe en ambos casos terminabas contagiado.

A mitad de camino se le ocurrió detener a Iwa-chan para preguntarle si su lengua estaba azul.

Hajime le pegó en las costillas y lo dejó retorciéndose entre gemidos de dolor.

Pocas calles antes de llegar a su departamento, Hajime comenzó a preguntarse si Tooru realmente había recobrado los ánimos perdidos. No tenía ni una mínima idea acerca de qué habrá ocurrido la noche anterior pero estaba claro que lo afectó hasta el punto para quedarse viendo Supernatural. Lo que antes había dicho era verdad. No pensaba obligarlo a que le contara sus problemas, así no se llevaban, cada uno decía lo que lo tenía liado si es que realmente deseaba compartirlo pero en cualquier caso (lo dijera o no) el otro lo apoyaba de todas formas.

En esta ocasión Oikawa callaba y él lo apoyaba. Simple.

Aunque sería mentir el hecho de que no se lo había preguntado varias veces. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio tan afectado por algo…

—Qué-

—¿Ah? —Hajime parpadeó ante la repentina acción de su acompañante por detenerse. Miraba un punto fijo hacia delante de ellos y Hajime por inercia siguió el rumbo de su mirada para simplemente estrechar los ojos, quedarse un momento enfocando, recordando y luego generando una mueca por la sorpresa. Los cables rápidamente se ataron en su cabeza al ver a la figura que se hallaba de pie frente a la entrada de su edificio.

Oikawa sintió una rabia tremenda recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo al momento de distinguir el cabello oscuro y la piel bronceada. No importaba lo lejos que se encontrara podría reconocer la molesta figura de su antiguo kohai que realmente parecía no cambiar en nada porque seguía siendo igual de molesto, de terco, de idiota y de… de…

«Simplemente una molestia en mi vida. Una mancha», pensó con todo el coraje que podía conseguir.

¿Acaso había alguna razón para que lo fuera buscar a plena luz del día?

—Iwa-chan… deberíamos intentar…

Pero nunca logró completar su sugerencia de dar vueltas por el centro y volver más tarde porque no tenía ganas de que Kageyama lo viera. Eso significaría lidiar con él y tenía muchas malas experiencias acerca de lo pesado que se podía poner cuando quería algo. Sólo recordar la escuela e incluso después, cuando estando en equipos diferentes éste seguía pidiéndole consejos. Sin dejarlo respirar. ¿Acaso no podía comprender que él odiaba a los genios?

Tobio-chan levantó la mirada como si lo hubiera escuchado y Oikawa se tensó en su lugar, una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios mientras veía como el chico se acercaba más y más.

Hajime guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y esperó, observando desde su amigo hasta el setter de Karasuno.

—Buenos días —saludó cortésmente observando a Hajime y porque justamente él era más maduro que Oikawa simplemente le devolvió el saludo al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza de manera casi formal—Oikawa-san, necesito hablar de algo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong>

**(1)** No sé cómo se les llamara en otra parte o si será igual, pero en mi país "torpedo" se le dice a un mini-papel trampa donde anotas la materia para las pruebas (¡Niños, no lo hagan sólo porque Bokuto lo hace!)

**Avance.**

_"—¡Esto es todo! No puedes seguir de esta manera —vociferó Hajime mientras le tiraba una bola de papel a Oikawa en la cabeza, desconcentrándolo del juego con el que se había viciado hace unos días. No pudo decir nada antes de que su compañero de piso continuara—: No me mires de esa forma, sabes bien a qué me refiero. ¡Debes dejar de esconderte y enfrentar el problema!"_

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	6. IV Si el primer amor se olvidara fácil,

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bólido.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IV: Si el primer amor se olvidara fácil, todos sonreirían más. <strong>

**1. **

El viernes de la semana siguiente Oikawa se encontraba sobre su estómago en el salón del departamento dibujando cabezas de aliens en las esquinas de su cuaderno mientras observaba, absorto, la guía de ejercicios que debía realizar. Al lado suyo reposaba un montón de papeles y el computador que sus padres le habían regalado en cuanto se matriculó en la universidad, el mismo que debía mantenerse vivo los cinco o seis años que durara su carrera. La página de Word se encontraba en blanco y el puntero no dejaba de parpadear.

La verdad tenía dos páginas abiertas pero ninguna estaba oficialmente comenzada, salvo el título junto con el nombre y la fecha.

Su estómago rugió por el hambre. Dio vuelta sobre sí mismo mientras aplastaba el montón de papeles ya arrugados para poder quedar de espaldas, observando el techo sucio lleno de manchas por las húmedas y los años. Si mantenía la vista fija y miraba con mayor atención podía notar las de aceite que él mismo había creado, aquella vez que se le ocurrió lanzar salchichas a la sartén. En esa ocasión especial tuvo que ir a urgencias en la madrugada porque parte de la carne de su mano parecía haber sido derretida y para peor se quedó sin jugar durante un buen tiempo porque el solo movimiento le dolía.

Suspiró con pesadez.

Se hallaba aburrido.

Afuera la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de Tokio, pero eso no significaba mucho cambio con el día porque las luces de los edificios alumbraban todo como si juntos constituyeran un gran árbol navideño. Podía seguir oyendo el ruido de los autos con sus motores rugiendo por las calles y la música de uno que otro lugar. Seguramente habían muchos jóvenes que se encontraban disfrutando su juventud, tal vez algunas personas habían salido a beber o simplemente se quedaban en casa a descansar, unos pocos (como él) debían estar haciendo sus tareas o en el peor de los casos y más cercano a la realidad, intentando hacerlas.

Una de las cosas que no le gustaban de Tokio y extrañaba de Miyagi cada vez que observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, el balcón o la azotea del edificio, era que por toda la contaminación lumínica que creaba una gran ciudad las estrellas no podían ser observadas. Y estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que dolía. Una de sus pasiones era la astronomía y siempre había sentido fascinación por todo lo que estuviera más allá de la estratosfera terrestre. Sería imposible contar todas las noches que sacó su manta especial del armario de su habitación, se encaminó al jardín trasero de su casa y sin importarle que el césped se encontrara mojado por la humedad de la noche, tiraba sus cosas y se ponía de espaldas para saludar a quienes sentía como sus amigas íntimas porque estaba muy familiarizado con ellas. Se divertía observando a ver si encontraba uno que otro planeta en ese mar de astros brillantes, saludaba las constelaciones y la primera que ubicaba siempre debía ser la suya; cáncer.

Cuando aquel ritual que ocupaba una hora y media concluía, se divertía formando figuras con las estrellas.

No estaba seguro de dónde había salido ese hobby pero si cerraba los ojos y hacía memoria se podía recordar de muy pequeño haciendo exactamente lo mismo. De hecho, antes de mudarse a la ciudad el mapa de constelaciones que ocupaba gran espacio de la pared de su habitación en Miyagi (allá en casa) todavía estaba pegado.

Tuvo una seria discusión que duro casi todo un día con Iwa-chan acerca de qué hacer con eso. Se le hacía mal sabor de boca dejarlo abandonado pero temía que al despegarlo se le arrugara o rompiera una parte. También tenía la duda de poder acomodarle en lo que sería la nueva habitación y la respuesta le fue dado cuando fue con Hajime y sus padres a darle una mirada a lo que sería su nuevo departamento. Ahí notó que sería imposible porque su espacio era mil veces más pequeño a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No era muy de extrañarse aquel hecho, luego de investigar se habían dado cuenta que era normal que los departamentos en Tokio fueran así de diminutos; aseguraban espacio. En cambio, para él, quien había vivido en una habitación lo suficiente grande para colocar dos camas y todavía tener espacio en medio de ellas, sintió eso como un gran puñetazo y lo que más le dolió no fue perder espacio sino el no llevar el mapa con él.

Siempre decía lo mismo:

—Pero Iwa-chan, yo lo necesito.

Él respondía:

—No seas ridículo. No te irás para siempre y es mejor que lo dejes en tu habitación hasta que vuelvas. Lo mires como lo mires es imposible que puedas ponerlo en la pared —mientras decía eso se cruzaba de brazos y arrugaba el ceño, haciendo que sus extrañas cejas se vieran más raras de lo normal—. No seas pesado.

—Podemos ponerlo en la pared del salón, ahí si cabe —lo sabía porque había hecho las medidas. Mientras sus padres y Hajime se preocupaban de las comodidades del departamento él había estado viendo cada pared, visualizando si en alguna de ellas podría colocar el famoso mapa—. No quiero dejarlo solo. ¿Qué haré sin eso?

—Te sabes las constelaciones de memoria, idiota, no es como si necesitaras verlo.

—¡Es especial! Me reconforta observarlo.

—Déjalo en tu habitación, Oikawa.

Durante esos debates lo que ninguno mencionaba era alguna clase de argumento sentimental para convencer al otro. Eso era tema tabú. Oikawa no decía que realmente lo quería con él porque era un regalo que Iwa-chan le había hecho cuando tenía seis años (en medio de su aislación social). En aquel entonces ambos eran tan pequeños que sí ponían el mapa sobre sus cabezas todavía quedaba mucho espacio. Trabajaron en equipo para pegarlo en la pared y cuando lo lograron se quedaron sentados sobre la cama de Oikawa, observándolo de manera atenta sintiéndose como unos ganadores y esa misma noche acamparon en el jardín para buscar las constelaciones.

Por su lado, Hajime no mencionaba que era inútil llevarlo porque de todas maneras las estrellas no se podrían ver, pero tampoco decía que a él también le hubiera gustado traerlo.

Su estómago rugió de nuevo y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. Los huesos de la espalda sonaron con fiereza y comenzó a patalear. Estaba aburrido y quería llamar a Iwa-chan o por lo menos ver si su granja virtual necesitaría algo, pero tenía una regla sobre nada de celulares porque, se suponía, necesitaba concentrarse. Estaba vetado de usar el móvil hasta que terminara unas diez páginas de su trabajo.

—Tonto Iwa-chan —musitó con aspereza mientras fruncía el ceño y recordaba su feo rostro cuando le dijo que él guardaría su teléfono. No se lo devolvería hasta que le mostrara progresos—. Ni que fueras mi mamá…

—Pues tu "tonto Iwa-chan" te trajo esto.

Saltando en su lugar Oikawa se sentó con rapidez, arrugando más papeles y observando cómo Hajime, con el ceño fruncido, ingresaba por la puerta cargando unas bolsas. Cerró con el pie haciendo equilibrios de trapecista. Lo seguía fulminando con la mirada cuando dejó todas las cosas sobre el mesón de la cocina.

El olor de la comida le hizo salivar y su estómago rugió con más fuerza. Se levantó de un salto, dando todo su esfuerzo para no traspillar en el camino y rodeó el mesón para abrazar a Iwaizumi. Éste no se lo tomó muy bien y logró pegarlo un codazo en las costillas para alejarlo.

Oikawa tosió mientras sonreía.

—¡Iwa-chan, ya era hora, moría de hambre! —exclamó al tiempo que comenzaba a espiar por las bolsas para ver lo que Hajime había traído. El olor era tan delicioso que sentía nauseas por la falta de alimento. Lo cierto es que había desayunado y almorzado leche de frutilla pero nada más—¿Qué has traído?

—Comida —gruñó en respuesta mientras le pegaba una palmada en el dorso de la mano para alejarlo. Oikawa hizo un puchero y gimoteó como un perro pateado, pero sin sentirse culpable lo empujó de su lugar para que se quitara y lo dejara a él trabajar. Necesitaba buscar los platos y servir el _udon_ antes de que se enfriara, además de poner la tetera para hacer un té, pero con su estúpido amigo dando vueltas alrededor suyo la tarea se dificultaba—. He traído algo que te gusta, ¿vale? No te quejes y sólo come como un buen niño. No estuvo esperando su media hora la orden y luego cargar con estas pesadas bolsas todas esas calles para que luego me digas que no quieres comer.

—¿Trajiste_ udon_? —inquirió Oikawa al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla del otro lado del mesón, apoyando la barbilla para descansar un poco y con una sonrisa en los labios. Seguía los movimientos de Iwa-chan mientras servía la comida y le dejaba el plato frente a las narices.

—Que aproveche —asintió éste mientras rodeaba el mesón también y se sentaba junto a él.

Oikawa no esperó para tomar sus palillos y comenzar a comer sin pensar en los supuestos modales que debía mantener. El sabor cálido del caldo y los fideos se sentía tan delicioso ante su paladar que pudo haber llorado solo por el gozo. Su estómago dejó de rugir como una bestia mientras se hinchaba con la masa de los fideos. Sus energías se sentían poco a poco renovadas mientras masticaba y tragaba.

Iwa-chan, a su lado, lo observaba con una ceja alzada y sin decir nada.

Comieron casi en completo silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de ambos al sorber los fideos y sus palillos chocando contra la loza de los platos de fondo. Después, el ruido de la tetera chillando se les unió y como Iwaizumi no estaba tan desesperado por comer como su amigo, él fue quien se levantó para preparar el té verde que desde hace unas semanas habían decidido comenzar a beber. No había una razón lógica, simplemente un día de ocio en que ambos se sentaron a ver la porquería de televisión encontraron un programa relativamente bueno que en ese momento comenzó a hablar de las ventajas de los distintos tipos de té. Entre ellos estaba el verde y lo único que pensaron fue "¿Por qué no?", luego comenzó a ser normal comprarlo y beberlo. Aunque el sabor siempre sería un asco.

—_Puah _—suspiró Oikawa con el plato ya vacío frente a él. Se frotó el estómago por sobre la sudadera que llevaba, sintiéndose hinchado pero feliz por haber podido comer algo bueno desde hace una semana. En el departamento pocas veces cocinaban (y cuando lo hacían se volvía un desastre), los tiempos entre clase y entrenamiento se le hacían tan cortos que con suerte podía tomar algo de camino y en su trabajo el apetito irónicamente se le quitaba al ver tanta persona comiendo a su alrededor. No se daba cuenta de su falta de ingesta alimenticia hasta que llegaba el fin de semana—. Gracias por la comida, ¡estaba muy bueno!

—Dile eso al chef. La próxima vez tú vas a comprar.

Iwa-chan le dejó su vaso con té verde humeante frente a él y lo sujetó, con cuidado de no quemarse, para comenzar a beber de a pequeños sorbos.

Como siempre, estaba asqueroso, pero el sabor familiar le hizo sentir reconfortado.

—¿Avanzaste en tu trabajo? —inquirió Iwaizumi mientras volvía a su lugar para seguir comiendo con calma. Las mejillas se le hinchaban como las de un hámster antes de que tragara de manera sonora.

Para Oikawa ver comer a Iwa-chan siempre era muy gracioso así que nunca se perdía un solo detalle. Incluso tenía algunas fotos guardadas en el móvil y una vez, para molestarlo, la puso de fondo de pantalla. Claro que no salió nada bien y estuvo a poco y nada de tener que comprar celular nuevo.

Sin perder su semblante alzó la mano para formar un círculo de afirmación sarcástico con el dedo índice y pulgar.

—_Nop_ —sonrió tranquilo, pero luego al ver la mirada que le lanzó su amigo se retractó automáticamente-: ¡Digo! Un poco pero no mucho. No es justo porque Iwa-chan sólo debe hacer un trabajo de francés pero a mí me han puesto también tarea en Literatura. Tengo que hacer un ensayo y además el análisis de El Principito, ¡no es justo!

—Porque eres idiota —sonrió Iwaizumi, sintiéndose extrañamente de mejor humor al ver el sufrimiento ajeno de Oikawa—. Puedes hablar acerca de cualquiera de tus mierdas de interés, ese trabajo lo tienes regalado porque es tema libre. Deja de quejarte y comienza a hacerlo.

—Iwa-chan dices eso porque tu vida social es inexistente —dicho eso le sacó la lengua.

Hajime bebió un sorbo de té mientras lo observaba y a pesar de su semblante tranquilo, una vena le palpitaba en la sien. Con ironía contratacó:

—Mira quién viene a hablar de vida social cuando esta semana has estado pegado a mí como lapa en cada momento que puedes. ¿Te cansaste de salir con los demás? —Hajime alzó una ceja y lo observó con atención, completamente pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos y como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros, apretó los labios con fuerza y luego de un tiempo callado volvió la vista al frente para beber otro sorbo de té verde. Se quemó la yema de los dedos pero no era nada que no se pudiera soportar. El valor logró humedecerle el rostro por tenerlo tan cerca del vaso y mientras tanto esperaba que Iwa-chan se aburriera de esperar una respuesta que no llegaría.

Al final lo hizo y volvió a lo suyo con un chasquido de lengua.

Lo cierto es que desde la semana pasada (la fiesta y el encuentro infortunio con Tobio-chan) Oikawa había estado evitando verse con Kuroo. No era porque se encontrara molesto por algo pero simplemente se hallaba cansado y no tenía ganas de lidiar con alguien. Él no era la única persona que estaba evitando sino a todos en general, incluso a sus compañeros de cursos con los que solía intercambiar unas cuantas palabras casi amables.

Lidiar con la gente era siempre muy difícil y se encontraba agotado, además de muy a la defensiva. Verse con Kuroo era instantáneamente asumir que tendría que ver a Boku-chan porque esos dos podían pensarse como un pack, donde uno fuera él otro iría. Era una relación de amistad muy rara porque en varias ocasiones se trataban como alguna clase de enemigos; bromas demasiado pesadas o comentarios hirientes, pero no parecía afectarles a su relación. Ambos eran raros y lidiar con ellos también era un dolor de cabeza si no tenías la paciencia suficiente. Boku-chan era un torbellino que te arrasaba y Kuroo una clase de ola que se encargaba de hurtar los restos que quedaban. Pensar en tener que verse con los dos era demasiado para sus crispados nervios.

Durante toda la semana se encargó de ser lo más precavido acerca de sus relaciones y es que desde que Tobio-chan se había presentado fuera de su edificio las cosas se habían vuelto una paranoia para él.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente no quería encontrarlo y todos los días cuando volvía donde sea que estuviera, se encargaba de esperar unas cuantas cuadras más allá (sabiendo que la distancia imposibilitaría que alguien de pie frente a la puerta del edificio pudiera verlo). Entonces, seguro de que Iwa-chan se encontraba en casa, lo llamaba por teléfono y le pedía que subiera un piso más hacia la azotea para que, de esa manera, se asomara por un lado y observara la puerta. Así le decía si podía distinguir la figura de alguien o tenía el paso libre.

Iwa-chan siempre le reñía diciéndole que era la última vez que hacía algo tan estúpido por él pero al final siempre volvía a subir a la azotea para hacer el favor, porque en el fondo sabía que Tooru podía volverse una persona completamente diferente cuando lo hostigaban. Eso lo tenía claro, había convivido mucho tiempo con él para conocer sus manías y distinguir en qué momento era importante dejar que se le enfriara la cabeza. Todavía podía recordar ese día de partido de práctica en la escuela media cuando Oikawa fue cambiado por Kageyama, todo porque cometía muchos errores. Pasó a tiempo para detener el certero golpe que su amigo le hubiera dado al menos, metiéndolo en problemas todavía peores y seguramente logrando que lo quitaran del equipo.

Lo cierto es que esos eran años que no le gustaba recordar porque Oikawa, quien siempre tenía esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro, no había reído casi nada y aquello fue difícil de manejar para él. Fue en esos años también en que consiguió el primer paso para la lesión permanente que generaría en su rodilla. Todo porque de manera tonta deseaba superarse a sí mismo al sentirse amenazado por la presencia de un genio en el equipo y esforzaba su cuerpo más allá de lo saludable.

Tooru, por su lado, no quería pensar que era cobarde sino que simplemente prevenía lo inminente. No era justo que ahora que llevaba una vida más o menos normal, sin preocupaciones o depresiones, aquel que fue su pesadilla hace muchos años volviera a entrometerse en su vida.

«Y este dolor en mi pecho, ¿por qué debía volver ahora?», pensaba cada vez que se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación citadina.

**2.**

El sábado a mediodía se encontraba tirado de espaldas en medio del living, casi igual que el día anterior, pero con la diferencia de que ahora sujetaba el celular en la mano y sobre su cabeza. Tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Había despertado relativamente tarde y todavía no encontraba las ganas de hacer algo, de hecho hoy podía considerarse un día de ocio para él porque no tenía ganas de levantarse, ni ducharse y tampoco cambiarse el pijama.

Era un día nublado y no había mucho que hacer.

En medio de una importante partida de su juego Iwa-chan ingresó a la sala dando tumbos y con la cabeza chorreando con gotas gigantes de agua, porque una cosa que él nunca hacía era secarse el cabello cuando salía de la ducha, no importaba que afuera estuviera nevando. Si Oikawa intentaba hacer eso lo único que conseguiría era cultivar una gripe nunca antes vista que podría acabar con la mitad del mundo, como la peste negra hizo con Europa en sus años. De hecho, él se hallaba vestido con una sudadera gruesa que iba encima de una playera vieja que utilizaba de pijama y abajo tenía sus pantalones largos de algodón. Eso lograba abrigarlo porque no existía el dinero suficiente para calefacción y por ende, el departamento siempre estaba frío.

Iwaizumi, en cambio, iba con su playera manga corta que decía "Besa al cocinero" (regalo suyo de hace años para que así pudiera conseguirse de una vez por todas una novia) y unos pantalones de buzo, además iba descalzo.

Al verlo de reojo, Tooru tembló.

—¡Esto es todo! No puedes seguir de esta manera —vociferó Hajime mientras le tiraba una bola de papel a Oikawa en la cabeza, desconcentrándolo del juego con el que se había viciado hace unos días. No pudo decir nada antes de que su compañero de piso continuara—: No me mires de esa forma, sabes bien a qué me refiero. ¡Debes dejar de esconderte y enfrentar el problema!

Sin cambiar su expresión desconcertada colocó el juego en pausa y tiró el móvil a un costado. De manera perezosa se sentó y observó sin comprender a su amigo, parecía que había perdido la cabeza. Miró de un lado a otro, observando le ceño fruncido de Iwa-chan y luego la pared a sus espaldas, practicó una sonrisa relajada aunque en el fondo sabía a qué tema se estaba refiriendo.

—Iwa-chan, ¿cuándo yo me he escondido de algo? Hace años no jugamos al escondite —respondió apoyando la barbilla entre sus rodillas juntas y sonriendo como siempre hacía.

Iwa-chan no se lo tomó muy bien.

—Oikawa, puedes intentar engañarme pero no está funcionando. Para mi mala suerte te conozco demasiado bien —gruñó en respuesta al tiempo que soltaba un bufido. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se sacudió el cabello. Las gotas de agua se repartieron a su alrededor como una regadera—. No creas que no sé las razones por la cual te tardas tanto en volver y nunca te devuelves conmigo de la universidad —suspiró intentando serenar su expresión. Tratar con él en temas delicados siempre era algo que debía manejar con mucho cuidado, como cuando eran niños porque Tooru podía volverse el peor cabezota cuando quería. Se cerraba a sus ideas y no dejaba que nadie le dijera lo contrario—. ¿Crees que te lo encontraras en la puerta?

—Para nada.

—Me has hecho subir a la azotea todos estos días para vigilar la entrada, ¡no me vengas con esas mierdas!

—Es porque allá arriba hay aire. Te haría bien salir un poco porque después de todo nunca lo haces.

—Te estás ganando un cabezazo en esa frente tan grande tuya, ¿me oíste? —Iwaizumi se masajeó el cuello al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, intentando nuevamente serenarse. Tooru debía ser un verdadero idiota si pensaba que engañaba a alguien. Por su propio lado le parecía una actitud de lo más infantil (además de idiota) el evitar lugares para no enfrentar un simple problema de encuentro. Lo cierto es que a lo largo de su vida y lo que había observado de su mejor amigo, nunca comprendió la relación que llevaba con Kageyama.

Tooru decía odiarlo pero él tenía claro que ese sentimiento siempre fue un camuflaje para su envidia y miedo que terminó juntándose para pasar a ser ira, hacia él mismo o Kageyama, daba igual porque podía ser considerado lo mismo. Aquello podía comprenderlo un poco porque él había estado junto a Oikawa y había llorado sus mismas lágrimas de impotencia al encontrarse con un enorme muro que no podían superar, sabiendo lo mucho que ambos se habían esforzado, entonces llega aquel chico de primer año que cambiaría tantas cosas en la vida de su compañero. Él era un genio con la habilidad nata mientras que Oikawa por su terquedad y justo ese miedo, tuvo que sacrificar mucho de su tiempo libre, novias, su rodilla, sus codos y la palma de su mano derecha para ser lo suficientemente bueno dentro de la prefectura. Al menos de forma efímera hasta que Tobio lo superara, porque ambos tenían claro que algún día iba a hacerlo.

(—¿Qué dices? ¡Para nada! ¡Iwa-chan, no estoy preocupado!). Sí, claro.

Su amenaza un día lo superó y tuvo que limpiar durante muchas horas las lágrimas que no dejaban de escurrirse por las mejillas sucias de su mejor amigo.

Era un llorón de primera. No podía hacer nada con eso sino simplemente ayudarlo a que no se le hiciera tan pesado. Como él había estado junto a Oikawa toda la vida y había observado de primera fuente todo su esfuerzo también se sintió impotente y sinceramente mal por él. No era justo, eso era verdad, no era justo que el esfuerzo de toda su vida académica haya sido destruido de una manera tan rápida como serían los minutos que duraba un partido porque su oponente, amenaza, aquel que solía ser su kohai y lo admiraba tenía la habilidad que a él le negaron al nacer. Era irónico porque muchas cosas que Tobio aprendió lo hizo viendo a Oikawa.

Al final fueron superados y ellos mismos nunca pudieron superar el propio muro que estuvo frente a sus narices, obstaculizando el camino hacia sus sueños y meta. Los nacionales quedaron como algo olvidado y demasiado lejano de alcanzar para ellos. Seguramente siempre sería el arrepentimiento de toda su vida, pero había que pasar la página y seguir adelante.

Aun así siempre vio algo distinto en aquel sentimiento que decía tener hacia Kageyama. ¿Lo odiaba? No estaba muy seguro. ¿Lo envidiaba? Podía ser, quizás más cuando lo conoció por primera vez. ¿Se sentía impotente en su presencia? Eso llegaba a ser lo más acertado.

En muchas ocasiones le había fundido el cerebro y los tímpanos con largos monólogos acerca de por qué Tobio-chan era un inepto y lo odiaba tanto, pero nunca logró tragarse por completo ese supuesto odio. Uno jamás habla tanto de la persona que dice detestar tanto.

En varias ocasiones le había fundido el cerebro con largos monólogos sobre por qué Tobio-chan era un inepto y lo odiaba tanto, pero nunca se había tragado por completo ese supuesto odio porque uno nunca habla tanto de la persona que odia.

Oikawa si _odiaba _a Ushijima (él también) y a diferencia con el supuesto odio de Kageyama no estaba anunciándolo todos los días, tampoco lo escribía en su tonta cuenta de twitter. Era diferente porque en ocasión que cualquier persona nombrara a ese sujeto o si quiera a la academia Shiratorizawa su rostro se desfiguraba como si hubiera comido un limón añejo y muy ácido.

—Más que intentar engañarme a mi intentas engañarte a ti mismo —sentenció Iwaizumi, abriendo los ojos y observándolo con atención desde su lugar. Le dolía el cuello y todo el asunto de tener a Oikawa pegado a él todos los días había hecho que su semana fuera más pesada de lo normal. Después de egresar del instituto había perdido práctica en eso de estar cada segundo con él. Era cierto que vivían juntos pero no topaban en todas las clases, como les ocurría antes, ni si quiera tenían el mismo entrenamiento.

Se le había olvidado que era lo mismo a tratar con un niño berrinchudo.

—No es justo. Lo dices sólo porque no he salido mucho —se encogió de hombros mientras lo observaba con seriedad.

El departamento se mantuvo en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos que llegó a sentirse como una eternidad. El goteo de la llave del lavaplatos hacía eco entre las paredes, al igual que la bocina de los autos y los motores abajo en las calles. Uno de sus vecinos estaba escuchando una canción que parecía muy antigua y en otra parte otros discutían entre sí.

—Bien, bien, como sea. Has lo que quieras.

Dicho eso Iwa-chan se dio vuelta, caminó por el pasillo y se encerró en su habitación.

No salió en toda la tarde y Oikawa se sintió demasiado solo para su gusto. En varias ocasiones se paró afuera con la mano alzada lista para tocar, pero siempre se detenía porque había una parte orgullosa de él que le impedía ir a disculparse (aunque no estaba seguro de qué porque no había hecho nada malo). Al final bebió té solo, sentado en el balcón del departamento y observando las luces de la ciudad durante la noche, ganando una hipotermia porque se había quitado la sudadera durante el día. Los brazos apoyados en la baranda y la barbilla sobre su antebrazo.

Bostezó y tembló en su lugar por el frío que colaba los huesos. No despegó la vista de la nada citadina hasta que algo grueso le cayó por la cabeza y cuando lo observó se dio cuenta que era una manta. Al mirar sobre su hombro vio la espalda de Iwa-chan encaminándose a la cocina con sus pasos de oso que resonaban en todo lugar.

Sonrió en su lugar, sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes.

**3.**

Domingo a las ocho de la mañana, una persona normal lo utilizaría para dormir y levantarse solo para mear o comer. Oikawa, en cambio, despertó por el golpe de la puerta de su habitación golpeándose contra la pared de concreto, durante un segundo ésta vibró y dio la impresión que todo caería pero por suerte no fue así. Se acurrucó más entre sus sabanas, intentando protegerse de lo inevitable pero no le sirvió de mucho porque rápidamente fue despojado de su cobijo y recibido por el aire helado.

El ceño fruncido de Iwa-chan fue lo primero que vio y abrazó más fuerte la almohada contra él.

—Iwaaa-chaaaan —se quejó con voz áspera de recién despertado, enterrando el rostro entre el algodón suave y cálido. Se hizo un ovillo en su lugar, intentando protegerse.

Hajime lo agarró de la cintura con ambas manos y comenzó a apretar su costado, sabiendo que era una persona cosquillosa tomó eso a su favor. Oikawa al instante comenzó a removerse en su lugar mientras la risa explotaba en su boca y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Seguía moviéndose para intentar alejarse del ataque de cosquillas de Iwa-chan, pero como sus sentidos seguían medios adormecidos no servía de mucho y de pronto se encontró cayendo de la cama. Se golpeó el costado contra el suelo y la pierna quedó enredada entre las sabanas.

Desde el suelo miró como su amigo ponía los brazos en jarra, vestido con una playera bastante vieja que estaba apolillada y también llevaba los jeans que utilizaba en el taller, por lo cual el celeste claro que tenía la tela estaba decorada con manchas oscuras de aceite.

—Es todo. No podemos seguir de esta forma —espetó Hajime con su tono sereno pero mandón. Oikawa pensó acerca de qué se refería con lo que decía, y mientras intentaba desenredar su pierna para dejar de ver a su amigo al revés, éste le dio la respuesta—: Es imposible que continuemos viviendo en esta pocilga, así que ya te estás levantando para ayudarme a ordenar el chiquero que hay acá. No me mires con esa cara de idiota. Ya, apúrate porque hay mucho que hacer.

—Pero-

—Ni peros, ni peras. Arriba, vago —dicho eso le pegó un puntapié en las costillas y nuevamente se retorció en su lugar por las cosquillas junto al dolor.

—No estoy vestido.

—Ponte cualquier cosa. Te vas a ensuciar igual.

A regañadientes tuvo que obedecer a su compañero y en veinte minutos se encontraba bostezando en medio del salón-cocina que tenían. Estaba adormecido y no podía creer que realmente lo hubieran levantado para hacer el aseo, pero ahí estaba, enfrentando lo que ambos habían estado evitando un buen tiempo. Iwa-chan tenía un punto a su favor porque el departamento si se encontraba desordenado hasta el punto de ser repugnante; los platos de la semana se habían apilado en el fregadero (algunos con restos de comida), los papeles de ambos estaban desperdiciados por el mesón además de alfombra, el florero rebosaba de envoltorios cual basurero, los muebles estaban llenos de manchas de dudosa procedencia junto con polvo, el suelo en general se encontraba repleto de migajas y si diferenciaba bien podía notar un chocolate derretido con su envoltorio.

Y eso era solamente ahí. Todavía faltaba el baño, las habitaciones, el pasillo y el balcón. Todos esos lugares se encontraban en igual o peor condiciones, en especial el baño.

Oikawa deseaba no tener que limpiar el baño, pero por cosas de democracia que habían arreglado el primer año de convivencia (porque si fuera por solo conversar nunca llegaban a un acuerdo) decidieron hacer un sorteo en donde escribían en papeles las habitaciones del departamento y cada uno sacaba uno hasta que acabaran. La cocina y sala se contaba por separado.

Seguramente cuando terminaran, si es que algún día lo hacían, Iwa-chan lo arrastraría con él diez calles para que le acompañara a hacer la compra y luego tendrían que devolverse cargando todas las bolsas entre los dos porque no podían admitirse el lujo de tomar un taxi. Luego habría que ordenar y para ese momento de seguro que su cuerpo lo único que pediría sería un buen descanso.

Pensar en eso le daba flojera.

Hajime se encontraba yendo de un lado para otro reuniendo los artículos de limpieza que por sí solos estaban empolvados. Afuera ya se encontraban la señora escoba, pala, plumero, trapos y varios desinfectantes. Mientras tanto Oikawa esperaba con la bolsa del sorteo mágico, se divertía dándolos vuelta varias veces y silbaba una tonada que alguna vez escuchó en un comercial.

—Iwa-chan —le llamó en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que éste le escuchara. El monosílabo que recibió le dio a entender que le estaba prestando atención y sin dejar de mover la bolsa, dijo—: ¿Acaso eres mi madre?

Lo único que se ganó fue un trapo sucio en medio de la cara.

Hajime caminaba hacia él con la imponencia que siempre había tenido a pesar de ser mucho más bajo. Seguramente era la única persona en la tierra que no se sentía intimidado con su presencia y el único que se atrevía a golpearlo o insultarlo. Le dio una palmada fuerte entre los omóplatos, logrando dejarlo sin aliento unos segundos y lo desequilibró en su lugar. Sin dejar de empujarlo lo guío hacia la puerta y luego lo aventó al pasillo del piso.

Lo observó con una ceja alzada, sin comprender por qué lo corría del departamento si debía ayudar a limpiar.

—Consíguete una aspiradora. Nos hace falta.

Claro, había olvidado que justamente eso no tenían porque en ese ámbito eran pobres y ninguno pensaba gastar sus ahorros para comprar algo que nunca utilizarían, pero ahora les hacía falta y quien debía tragarse el mal rato era él.

Hizo un puchero.

—Pero, Iwa-chan, ¿con quién quieres que consiga algo así? —se quejó con su voz dos octavas más aguda de lo normal. No estaba muy seguro si Hajime se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Más fácil hubiera sido que le pidiera conseguir un huevo de dragón maduro.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Takeda-san? Hablas con él, ¿no? Pues es amable y seguro tiene una aspiradora que nos pueda prestar. Anda, utiliza esa cara de niño bueno y tonto que tienes para convencerlo. Seguro que a ti te la presta —respondió Hajime mientras se apoyaba en el dintel de la puerta y observaba en dirección al pasillo donde sabía que se encontraba el departamento del adulto. A diferencia de Oikawa, él pocas veces se encontraba con la persona y no era por otra razón más que sus horarios no coincidían pero estaba claro que era muy amable. Además, una de las cosas que Tooru tenía y él no es el carisma hacia las personas que, sumado a su apariencia de niño de bien, lograba convencer a todos. Era normal que los adultos lo adoraran.

Dicho eso le cerró la puerta en la cara y Oikawa se quedó parado igual que un perro abandonado afuera. Bajó los hombros desganado y le sacó la lengua a la puerta, pero sin poder hacer nada más comenzó a caminar con pasos ligeros que no hacían eco por el pasillo. Por inercia comenzó a silbar nuevamente una tonada y se turnaba para hacer los efectos de sonido.

El departamento de Takeda-san quedaba del otro lado del pasillo, así que tenía que pasar el ascensor y caminar hasta el final para poder encontrarlo. Iwa-chan era un irresponsable porque estaba asumiendo que el hombre se encontrara despierto un domingo a esa hora y que además le prestara la aspiradora. Que hablaban, sí, pero tampoco eran tan amigos sino simplemente vecinos. Pedirle azúcar al vecino estaba bien, era normal, pero de ahí a un electrodoméstico había mucha brecha.

«Iwa-chan, eres un tonto. Voy a buscar un mejor amigo nuevo y ahí verás cómo quedas sin mí. Ya no tendrás quién te vaya a buscar aspiradoras y tampoco soporte que lo levantes para hacer de empleado doméstico. Eres un tonto, Iwa-chan, y no consigues novia por feo», iba pensando en el camino mientras seguía silbando. Aunque unos pasos después, con la cabeza levemente más fría, le vino el remordimiento porque quizás Iwa-chan poseía poderes psíquicos y lo estuviera escuchando ahora. Además él le compraba batidos y le ayudaba con su mala pronunciación en francés. «Es mentira, Iwa-chan, no voy a buscar un nuevo mejor amigo. Me basta con el que tengo. Te quiero, Iwa-chan, no creas que buscaré otro mejor amigo».

Y entre esos pensamientos chocó casi de frente con la puerta del departamento. Parpadeó confuso y miró embelesado el timbre que había a un costado. De pronto un ligero nerviosismo le recorrió la columna vertebral pero lo sacudió y con rapidez presionó el botón unos segundos antes de que se arrepintiera.

Oikawa esperó, esperó y esperó más. Miró el techo, sus pies y luego contó los pequeños cortes que había en las palmas de sus manos. Se removió nervioso. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro. Apretó los labios y comenzó a canturrear para sus adentros.

Pensó en tocar el timbre pero había tanto silencio detrás de la puerta que podía ser que no estuviera o se encontrara durmiendo y él, a diferencia de su compañero, respetaba el sueño ajeno. Estuvo a punto de devolverse con las manos vacías pero la expresión de enojo que tendría Iwa-chan si hacía eso lo detuvo de sus acciones y presionó el timbre otra vez, estaba vez más tiempo que antes.

Del otro lado se escuchó el ruido de unas pisadas bastante pesadas y no tuvo tiempo de quitar el dedo del timbre cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Oikawa soltó el aparato sintiéndose descubierto en medio de una travesura. Se encontró de frente con un hombre desconocido bronceado, medio rubio, con ojos puntiagudos y bolsas bajo ellos, tenía complexión atlética y era más bajo que él por una diferencia bastante considerable. Iba vestido con una sudadera y jeans oscuros, contra su cabeza se restregaba una toalla pequeña por lo cual pudo suponer que se había duchado hace poco.

Había algo en él que le parecía familiar pero no podía decir exactamente qué.

Se enderezó en su lugar y colocó su mejor sonrisa intentando disimular su nerviosismo. No tenía idea quién era ese sujeto y se negaba a aceptar que se había equivocado de departamento porque eso sería ya muy vergonzoso. Lo único que podía hacer era actuar lo más natural posible y que fuera lo que fuese.

—Buenos días —saludó amable con la misma voz que le ponía a todos los adultos, o sea una de supuesto respeto. El hombre no se inmutó. Lo escrutó con la mirada como si estuviera intentando encontrar algo en él y se bajó la toalla hasta el cuello. Sin dejar de sostener la puerta alzó una ceja y esperó a que terminara de hablar. Oikawa carraspeó—: ¿Está Takeda-san?

«Por favor que no me haya equivocado y deja de mirarme con esa estúpida expresión de ogro tuya, hombre», pensó para sus adentros.

El sujeto lo miró un poco más pero cuando escuchó el nombre sus ojos se abrieron en entendimiento y dejó de sostener la puerta. Se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando hacia el pasillo y estiró un poco el cuello.

—¡Ittetsu! —gritó con voz potente hacia adentro y al parecer hubo una clase de respuesta que no alcanzó a escuchar del todo bien, pero la tranquilidad le invadió de todas maneras. El hombre caminó un poco más hacia el pasillo para seguir gritando—: ¡En la puerta te busca el capitán de Aobajōsai!

«¿Ah?», pensó rápidamente mientras procesaba la información. ¿Él lo conocía? ¿De dónde se conocían? Oikawa parpadeó varias veces mientras intentaba recordar pero antes de que la respuesta llegara a su mente la figura más pequeña y menuda del moreno se interpuso en el lugar. Ambos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras mientras la respuesta golpeaba a Oikawa en la cara. Él sabía que Takeda-san solía ser profesor y guía de Karasuno y ahora que lo observaba de pie junto al desconocido cayó en cuenta de que _ese _era el entrenador.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, al igual que su boca. ¿Acaso seguiría encontrándose gente de Miyagi en Tokio?

—Oikawa-kun, buenos días, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —dijo el profesor con su voz suave y amable, mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a él. Su cuello se inclinaba para poder mirarlo a los ojos y eso le parecía genuinamente gracioso. El entrenador Ukai (el nombre le llegó como una exhalación) desapareció por el pasillo mientras encendía un cigarrillo por el camino. No parecía sentir ni un solo atisbo de culpa al hacer eso.

—Ah, buenos días —murmuró todavía medio ensimismado por el recién descubrimiento. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió otra vez—. Va a parecer raro preguntarle esto pero, Takeda-san, ¿tiene una aspiradora que me preste a mí y mi compañero? Es que estamos limpiando el departamento y no tenemos una, ya sabe, la vida universitaria hace que tus ahorros deban ser muy cuidados. Le prometo que la cuidaremos y se la devolveremos sana —lo normal hubiera sido decir "la cuidare" pero no tenía ganas de cargar con todo el peso él solo, así que Iwa-chan también tenía que entrar en el saco porque a fin de cuentas esa idea había sido suya.

Takeda sonrió mientras asentía, diciendo que no había ningún problema, mientras dejaba escapar una ligera risa. Fue su turno de gritar por Ukai, pidiéndole que trajera la aspiradora y en menos de lo que podría esperar el aparato se encontraba frente a él.

Takeda-san comenzó a hablar mientras le entregaba el objeto. Con la mano libre se arreglaba los anteojos que no dejaban de caerse por el puente de su pequeña nariz de ratón:

—Puedes utilizarla todo lo que quieras pero eso sí, si no te es problema, tendrás que devolvérmela en la noche porque ahora vamos a salir —Oikawa pudo deducir que por ese "vamos" se refería al entrenador y él. Sin preocuparse realmente se fijó que sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. Sostuvo la aspiradora entre sus brazos y esperó a que terminara de hablar para irse de ahí—, y en la tarde iremos a la estación de bus porque a esa hora es el viaje de vuelta a Miyagi de Keishin. No puede llegar tarde porque si no perderá el bus y mañana tiene que llegar a trabajar con los niños y encargarse de la tienda. ¡Ah! Te estoy entreteniendo. Lo siento, Oikawa-kun, puedes devolvérmela más tarde.

—No se preocupe. Muchas gracias por prestárnosla y que tenga un buen día —se despidió sin perder su sonrisa pero aliviado de que podría volver al departamento porque ya habían sido muchas sorpresas por hoy y la famosa aspiradora pesaba bastante. Le dolían los brazos.

El hombre le sonrió, se despidió y antes de que cerrara la puerta Oikawa ya se encontraba haciendo el camino de vuelta.

Durante el corto transcurso fue pensando acerca de qué hacía el entrenador de Karasuno ahí exactamente, en el departamento del profesor. Quizás eran muy amigos y lo venía a visitar por el fin de semana. Podía ser una opción muy razonable porque si él no estuviera viviendo ya con Iwa-chan era muy posible que éste lo visitara también o al revés.

«Como sea, no es asunto mío».

Pero aunque pensó eso, después de dejar la aspiradora frente a un complacido Iwa-chan y encaminarse para limpiar la cocina mientras éste se encargaba del salón. Le confió:

—¿Te acuerdas del entrenador de Karasuno? El nieto del famoso entrenador Ukai y que tiene cierto estilo de rapero americano pasado de moda —Iwa-chan musitó una afirmación mientras recogía el resto de las hojas, no le prestaba mucha atención y haciendo su trabajo se preguntaba a qué venía todo eso. Oikawa, botando las sobras vencidas de comida que había en algunos platos, dijo—: Ya, parece que es el amante del profesor.

Eso fue lo suficientemente extraño para hacer que Hajime dejara de prestar atención a los papeles del suelo y lo observara. Tenía las cejas formando una expresión de confusión y desconcierto. Realmente no sabía a qué venía todo el asunto pero ya era demasiado extraño que Oikawa soltara algo así.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque lo vi, ahora, digo en el departamento de Takeda-san. Al parecer lo viene a visitar los fines de semana desde Miyagi —respondió éste mientras juntaba agua caliente en el fregadero para comenzar a lavar los platos. Aunque antes solo especulaba acerca del tema, mientras soltaba todas esas palabras se sentía más seguro que nunca respecto a su hipótesis.

—Podrían ser amigos y no deberías meterte de esa forma en la vida de los demás, Oikawa, no es de tu incumbencia lo que él haga con su vida.

—O trasero.

—Argh, calla, sinvergüenza.

Oikawa sonrió y observó cómo su compañero buscaba su celular para poner alguna canción que los entretuviera en los quehaceres. Echó el líquido para limpiar en el agua y esponja, formando mucha espuma (porque siempre hacía las cosas más divertidas) y con el ritmo de Avicii comenzó a restregar la suciedad pegada de los platos mientras Hajime pasaba un paño por los lados con polvo.

—Siempre supe que era gay. No tiene la apariencia de una persona que se le den muy bien las mujeres.

—¡Tooru!

**4.**

En la tarde del viernes de la semana siguiente al aseo dominical, Oikawa se encontraba calentando sus levantadas en el gimnasio de la universidad, dos horas después de que terminara su última clase. Todos los miembros del club estaban repartidos por las instalaciones practicando sus propios asuntos. Algunos pocos hacían el vago e intercambiaban comentarios entre ellos.

Sujetando el balón frente a su rostro apuntó al otro lado de la red, donde se encontraba posicionada una botella de Gatorede vacía que se había conseguido con uno de sus compañeros. Era un ejercicio sencillo y la mitad de su vida había pasado haciéndolo, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada más elaborado porque ese día se encontraba agotado. En los siete minutos exactos que llevaba en ello no había errado ni una sola vez y no era algo que le sorprendiera, él era increíble en cuando a puntería y control.

Inhaló y exhaló para serenarse, porque la paz mental siempre era algo primordial en esos asuntos, se preparó para dar su salto inicial pero justo en el momento en que se acuclilló un poco para tomar vuelo, un grueso y pesado brazo lo agarró por los hombros logrando desequilibrarlo. Toda su paz mental se fue por el desagüe al igual que la concentración que había reunido.

Algo grueso le picó en la parte trasera del cuello. Tras lograr mantener el equilibrio y mirar sobre su hombro se dio cuenta que era el cabello seco de Bokuto. Éste iba con su sonrisa desquiciada de siempre posada en los labios y no parecía querer soltarlo durante un buen tiempo.

—¡Oikawa-kun! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —exclamó con voz fiera que logró casi reventarle el tímpano expuesto. Bokuto se largó a reír con su característica risa de búho y todo su cuerpo se movió por ello.

—Boku-chan —saludó con voz más calmada y sujetando el balón contra su cuerpo para mantenerlo quieto.

—Pareciera que no te he visto en años.

Oikawa sonrió de costado y justo en ese momento otra presencia apareció por detrás de Bokuto. Se asomó como un gato y le acompañaba su sonrisa tan extraña que parecía mostrar los dientes de una manera tan original que nadie podía copiarle. Kuroo iba con su siempre cabello despeinado y su ropa arrugada. Caminaba muy tranquilo mientras se paraba frente a él sosteniendo su propio balón y observándolo con atención. Su mirada pasaba de Bokuto a él.

Sostuvo el balón cerca de su cabeza y se inclinó hacia un lado, cargando todo su peso en la pierna derecha.

—De hecho no nos hemos visto en dos semanas —rectificó éste mientras pasaba por alto los actos efusivos de amor que Bokuto mantenía. Parecía que realmente no querría soltarlo y solo era para molestarlo, o tal vez era una persona _demasiado _afectiva en algunos casos—. ¿Por qué nos has estado evitando? ¿Acaso no somos tus amigos?

Su forma de preguntar no le dio buena espina a Oikawa, quien se sentía acorralado, porque claramente era algo con trampa. Lo cierto es que tampoco le apetecía realmente darle sus verdaderas razones, así que lo único que podía hacer era evitar la respuesta real y esperar que se contentaran con eso.

—No los he estado evitando —mintió. Claramente si lo había hecho.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez de Pinocho? Bueno, puedes terminar como él. ¿No será porque me viste en medio de…?

—¡NO!

—¡Oikawa-kun, tendrás una nariz _laaarga! _—dicho eso Boku-chan se encargó de apretarle su nariz entre los nudillos del dedo índice y corazón. Lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para que le doliera y algunas lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Es que su nariz era delicada.

Se quejó en su lugar e intentó soltarse del agarre pero Bokuto era muy fuerte.

Antes de que pudiera librarse por sus propios medio el entrenador ingresó al gimnasio gritando órdenes y luego el capitán del equipo se unió para hacer que todos se juntaran en el lugar para asignar qué iban a hacer hoy. Los tres tuvieron que encaminarse a ello completamente acostumbrados a esa rutina.

La expresión de Oikawa no cambió cuando vio que el entrenador estaba siendo acompañado por un grupo de chicos novatos que, según dijo él, estarían ahí para observar la práctica.

Iwa-chan se reiría en su cara si viera su situación.

**5.**

Por una serie de reacciones en cadena que realmente no quería pensar, de pronto se encontraba terminando el entrenamiento del viernes y ocupando los diez minutos de siempre después de para practicar su servicio, con Tobio-chan a un lado suyo. La verdad si lo pensaba lo mejor posible no había una explicación lógica para que terminaran de esa manera pero ahí estaban, ambos botando su propio balón contra el suelo y observando de soslayo al otro para analizar sus acciones.

Tobio-chan había decidido practicar, aunque sea un poco, el entrenador le había dado permiso pero después del entrenamiento de los miembros del equipo. Realmente no podía quedarse sentado observando como los demás jugaban, al final le daban ganas de saltar por la cancha a él también. Era un sentimiento que no podía controlar.

El gimnasio se había vaciado porque todos se dirigieron a las duchas en cuanto pudieron. Por ser viernes era lógico querer desaparecer lo antes posible del campus de la universidad. La mayoría tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. Incluso Kuroo y Bokuto tuvieron las agallas de abandonarlo a su suerte sin decirle una sola palabra (aunque mejor así. No le habría ayudado mucho a sus nervios algunos comentarios sarcásticos de ambos).

«Me pregunto, ¿cuánto habrás mejorado, Tobio-chan?», pensó mientras lo seguía con una expresión impasible, aunque por dentro estaba muy atento a los movimientos ajenos. Apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de un partido de práctica en que terminó sentado en la banca llegó a su mente.

Kageyama sujetaba el balón como siempre hacía y sus cejas se fruncían de la misma manera al concentrarse. Mantenía esa mirada seria que lo sacaba de quicio. En aquel ámbito no había cambiado nada, pero se podía notar que había madurado en otras formas; era más alto, tenía más músculo, seguramente mayor fuerza y a pesar de todo su forma de mirar era diferente a la última vez que lo vio.

Aquel era la persona que terminó por sobrepasarlo y aplastar sus pedazos en el camino. El sentimiento de enojo que eso conllevaba no podía ser ignorado porque, al verlo, no podía evitar pensar en el sueño de toda su vida frustrado y no sólo era el suyo sino el de todo su equipo, Iwa-chan lo comprendía mejor.

Pero…

¿Por qué siempre había un "pero" en sus pensamientos?

Sin poder evitarlo una risa salió de sus labios mientras apretaba el balón contra si entre ambas manos. Tobio le lanzó una mirada y él comenzó a hacer rodar la pelota sobre su dedo índice, como estaba tan acostumbrado. Frente a sus ojos los colores rojo, blanco y verde se fundieron en una extraña mezcla que lograba marearlo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió en su modo defensivo que solía utilizar tan a menudo, aunque estaba seguro que cuando le dirigía la palabra su tono se ablandaba mucho. Era algo que no podía evitar.

Desde que era un niño había visto a Oikawa como su _sempai_, un ser superior en cuanto a fuerza y habilidad. Era el tipo de armador ágil que aspiraba a ser, porque él se veía tan serio y genial cuando hacía el servicio que nadie más podía imitar. Desde el momento en que terminaron siendo compañeros de equipo terminó deslumbrado por ello y comenzó a observarlo con admiración. Aquello se había quedado grabado en el durante los años que pasaron, sin importar lo que ocurriera, se acostumbró a hablarle de una manera respetuosa a pesar de que en realidad todo ese semblante de chico genial no fuera nada más que un cascaron y el verdadero Oikawa fuera un quisquilloso infantil.

Lo respetaba mucho.

Después de todo, muchas de las cosas que ahora sabía habían sido conseguidas gracias a observarlo durante las prácticas. Sus servicios eran un intento de los suyos, porque todas las veces que había preguntado para que le enseñara éste simplemente se negaba soltándole palabras groseras que no tenía idea por qué eran. En las prácticas sus ojos lo seguían en cada movimiento y luego intentaba recordar cómo era para imitarlos. No fue mentira cuando le dijo a Hinata aquella vez hace años, que fue gracias a él que aprendió todo lo que sabía.

(—¡El Gran Rey! —exclamaría el idiota al saber esa verdad).

De una forma u otra, indirecta o directamente, Oikawa le enseñó a ser armador.

Admitirlo en voz alta podía ser un tanto irritante pero era cierto, se había acostumbrado a la verdad y al menos podía agradecer que lograra crecer gracias a quien, alguna vez, fue el mejor armador de la prefectura. Por eso mismo, sin importar el tiempo que pasara entre ambos y los comentarios molestos que tuviera que tragarse de parte suya, lo respetaba. De hecho no podía creer lo lejano que se sentía aquellos años en que estaba obsesionado con vencerlo porque esa sería la prueba de que era el mejor armador y que tenía el equipo más fuerte jugando a su lado.

Lo más triste es que cuando lo logró no consiguió la satisfacción que esperaba, sino un vacío en el pecho que se transformó en una sensación agridulce al ver de un lado de la cancha a su sempai llorando, sin poder ocultarlo, y de su propio lado a sus compañeros de equipo desgarrándose las gargantas por los gritos de júbilo (él también había gritado, pero después aquellos gritos bajaron hasta desaparecer y quedarse en la nada absoluta). Era lo normal. En los partidos uno ganaba y otro perdía, sino no tendría lógica, pero le sentía mal verlo llorar justo a él. Las palabras que una vez le dijo cuándo se graduó se repitieron en su mente aquella vez. Él seguiría jugando, mientras que Oikawa-san se retiraría de su equipo para seguir caminando hacia adelante, en una dirección que él supuestamente no podría seguir más y no volvería a encontrárselo.

En alguna parte de la historia los hilos de ambos terminaron entrelazándose, haciendo que tarde o temprano volvieran a encontrarse.

El "tarde" se transformó en tres años después tras la última vez que se vieron y al verlo el vacío en su pecho se llenó durante un segundo para luego volver a aparecer con más fuerza.

—Realmente maduraste, Tobio-chan —sentenció Oikawa, sacándolo de su ensoñación, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y su siempre mirada afilada que parecía analizar todo.

Cada vez que te parabas frente a él daba la impresión que se encontraba sacando conclusiones sobre ti y lo peor de todos es que eran acertadas. Era un gran observador y podía darse cuenta de detalles que muchos pasarían por alto, pensando que no eran de real importancia. Esa era de sus armas más fuertes y que lo volvía un adversario de temer a la hora de ser enfrentado.

—¿Ah? Pues, claro… voy a cumplir dieciocho —musitó dejando de jugar con el balón y dándose vuelta para encararlo. Faltaban unas cuantas semanas para su cumpleaños y no sentía tan emocionado como sus amigos decían que debía estarlo.

Hinata no dejaba de hablar acerca de la divertidísima fiesta que tendrían que hacer. Él, después de todo, era el más emocionado con el tema porque fue el primero de su generación en cumplir la mayoría de edad y eso que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde primer año.

Todavía no podía creer que el tonto de Hinata fuera mayor que él.

—No me refiero a eso, sino cuando ingresaste a Karasuno. La última vez que te vi eras un mocoso muy molesto que no dejaba de hostigarme —con el recuerdo del pequeño Tobio-chan, Oikawa no pudo aguantar otra ligera risa mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el suelo de manera pensativa. Tomó aire, recordando todas las veces que pensó en lo molesta que era la existencia del chico cerca de él. Kageyama, en cambio, se sonrojó por la vergüenza de sus antiguas acciones. La verdad es que no se arrepentía de por lo menos haberlo intentado pero no le gustaba que se lo restregaran en la cara—. De pronto llego a enterarme que ingresaste a Karasuno y cuando te veo de nuevo me encuentro con un chico que era parte de un equipo, ¡además eras más alto! Bueno, Tobio-chan, no había escuchado muchas buenas cosas de ti en esos años, ¿sabes? "El rey de la cancha" —dicho eso hizo las comillas con sus dedos mientras el balón lo sujetaba entre el brazo y su costado—. Realmente habías madurado para poder trabajar en equipo y en especial por la relación que tenías con Chibi-chan. Me asombro saber que confiabas en alguien de esa manera.

—Yo-

—Aun así —le interrumpió él mientras volvía a sostener el balón entre sus manos. El eco de su voz se devolvía entre las paredes del gimnasio y a la lejanía le llegaban las voces ahogadas de sus compañeros mientras se encontraban cambiándose. Su expresión se relajó mientras seguía observando el semblante sorprendido de Tobio—, parecía que estuvieras ligado a mí. Es raro. Siempre te disculpabas con tus compañeros por algún comentario que yo hacía, como si tuvieras la responsabilidad. Eso me parece adorable, Tobio-chan, aunque ahora te veas más grande y no como el kohai tan molesto que recuerdo, sigues siendo un bobo en muchos aspectos de la vida.

—Eso es porque siempre has hecho comentarios para provocar a la gente y justo lo hiciste con mis compañeros de equipo, Oikawa-san.

—¡Que adorable, Tobio-chan, intentando disculpar tus acciones!

Nunca, nunca podría comprender por qué ahora podía hablar tan relajado con él. Se suponía que aquel sentimiento que ocupaba su pecho era ira y odio porque él le arrebató algo que deseaba tanto… Todo su esfuerzo se fue a la basura por su mera existencia. Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba conversando de esa manera con él?

«Maldición. Realmente soy un desastre, ¿qué pensaría Iwa-chan de mí?».

Volviendo a reír para sacar el nerviosismo de su interior, sostuvo el balón frente a su rostro para luego lanzarlo sobre su cabeza, darse impulso y servir como siempre hacía. La efímera sensación de encontrarse volando lo invadió en su corto viaje del suelo al aire y viceversa. El balón atravesó como una bala el gimnasio, hasta llegar al otro lado de la cancha y rebotar unos cuantos metros antes de chocar con la pared del fondo.

Cuando aterrizó hubo una ligera punzada en su rodilla pero la mueca de molestia no le duró mucho tiempo y el dolor no evolucionó a nada más. Cargó el peso en su otra pierna más sana mientras exhalaba satisfecho consigo mismo. Sin preocuparse mucho pasó una mano por su cabello para arreglar el flequillo que había caído frente a sus ojos, obstaculizando su vista.

Al mirar sobre su hombro se encontró con la mirada atenta de Tobio-chan y no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa al notar que era la misma mirada de siempre. Era igual que a los doce años, sólo que más maduro, tenía sus ojos brillando por la emoción, el sonrojo en las mejillas que se generaba al ver algo que le gustaba (siempre ocurría cuando jugaba volley o miraba un partido) y también estaba esa manera tan especial de apretar los labios como si se estuviera conteniendo de gritar.

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y se llevó el índice a la barbilla.

No podía creer que ese chico lo haya vencido. Los genios eran una cosa que le irritaban más que nada en el mundo, de verdad.

—Realmente eres el mismo, Tobio-chan.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, Oikawa-san —musitó Kageyama mientras tiraba su balón al suelo. De pronto, al observar a su compañero las ganas por jugar se le quitaron. El balón rodó varios metros lejos de ellos y durante esos momentos lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la goma impactando contra el suelo en repetidos momentos. Se mordió la mejilla interna y apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Intentó controlar su respiración pero realmente era difícil.

Lo cierto era que desde que había intentado conversar de manera civilizada con el mayor y fallar considerablemente, se había sentido como en un huracán que lo movía de un lado para otro. No podía dejar de pensar en la actitud evasiva que se estaba generando y eso le molestaba. Deseaba hacer algo al respecto pero parecía que Oikawa-san no le dejaría la vía fácil y eso no era justo porque, por ahora, él lo único que deseaba era una simple respuesta o al menos una relación de amistad sin tensión de entre medio. Sí, era cierto que quizás ambos habían tenido grado de culpa en sus acciones aquella noche de celebración, pero no podía dejar que eso lo persiguiera el resto de su vida.

Había dado vuelta la página semanas después de eso, cuando se dio cuenta que sería estúpido seguir pensando en ello. Lo único que conseguía era agotarse porque, después de todo, Oikawa-san se iba a ir y él se quedaría dos años más en Miyagi mientras jugaba partidos y terminaba la escuela. Tenía otras cosas más de que preocuparse, como el hecho de que sus propios sempais de tercero se retirarían del club y ese fue un golpe muy fuerte para todos los miembros.

Por supuesto, todos aquellos pensamientos y creencias que había cultivado alrededor de él parecieron decidir marchitarse en cuanto volvió a verlo en aquella estúpida fiesta a la que ni siquiera quería ir. Junto con el vacío que le trajo recuerdos de aquel partido ganado, las dudas volvieron a surgir en él y la ansiedad por una respuesta también, porque de pronto lo tenía tan cerca de él.

El dolor en su pecho no podía seguir siendo ignorado. Su estómago se había revuelto y había intentado recordar alguna de las tontas charlas que alguna vez mantuvo con Hinata acerca del tema (porque, en cierto momento, requirió de ayuda para sacar todas sus preocupaciones fuera de su cabeza y a pesar de todo Hinata se había convertido en su mejor amigo). No podía recordar con exactitud todo lo que habían dicho, pero algunas palabras grabadas en su cerebro lo ayudaron a serenarse. En ese entonces, él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el Gran Rey (en palabras de Hinata) era tan sólo una admiración por sus habilidades, pero su compañero tuvo que arruinarlo con sus comentarios sin maldad pero en su fuero interno no estaba tan seguro de lo que decía Kageyama:

—Nishinoya-sempai también decía todo el tiempo que admiraba mucho a Asahi-san —había comentado en su momento con voz tranquila, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba comentando. En cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca Kageyama se había tensado en su lugar pero él no se había dado cuenta de ello. Entonces continuó hablando—: Y ahora están saliendo, ¿no? Aunque intenten ocultarlo, todos los sabemos.

En ese entonces Hinata no lo había dicho con mala intención, simplemente le había venido a la cabeza.

«¡No! No pienses en eso. De todas las cosas que puedas recordar que no sea eso», porque algo así lo único que hacía era empeorar el asunto.

—¡Oikawa-san! —llamó lo más alto y serio que pudo. Logró su cometido y el mencionado volteó a observarlo mientras recogía su chaqueta que había tirado a una esquina mientras practicaba. Kageyama se enderezó en su lugar, con los brazos pegados a sus costados y Tooru no pudo evitar recordarlo de esa misma manera cuando le pedía que le enseñara a servir. Al instante en que el pensamiento cruzó su mente se le ocurrió que justo iría a soltarle una burrada como esa y él estaría dispuesto a soltar de inmediato una negación. Por supuesto, no pasó nada de eso—: Yo quería hablar contigo. En serio, necesito hacer esto.

—Tobio-chan, por favor, ¿de qué deberíamos hablar nosotros dos? —musitó con su tono de mofa pero frunciendo el ceño. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era evitar conversaciones molestas y no tenía ganas de entablar alguna clase de contacto diferente con él.

«No te acerques. No te acerques. No te acerques más, Tobio-chan. Mantente alejado de mí lo más que puedas. No puedes simplemente arruinar otra vez algo mío».

—No es nada raro. Sólo…. Sólo hablar —Kageyama apretó los puños y siguió observándolo. La verdad es que aquella era una mentira burda pero no tenía una forma de abordar el tema sin escucharse patético. Quizás tendría que darle tiempo al tiempo y esperar obtener una respuesta más adelante, o rendirse con ella.

—Estamos hablando ahora, y me aburro mucho.

—Quizás conversar un poco.

—Que pesado —suspiró en su lugar y apoyó la chaqueta en su hombro. El camino al vestuario era muy parecido a la libertad absoluta, pero en medio se encontraba Tobio-chan, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer. Sin poder evitarlo otra sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios y se lo imaginó como un perrito faldero que siempre movía la cola en dirección a su amo. ¿Sería algo así tener el control de alguien? Aunque sonaba estúpido—. ¿Seguirás molestándome hasta que te aburras o diga que si?

Hubo un silencio pesado.

—¿Por qué crees que debería decir que sí, eh, Tobio-chan? —de nuevo se le escapó una risa pero era de incredulidad y sorpresa, porque no sabía cómo más reaccionar. Estaba perdiendo los nervios poco a poco. Las manos comenzaban a temblarle y en ese momento no estaba Iwa-chan para detenerlo de hacer alguna estúpida de la cual podría arrepentirse más tarde—Nosotros no tenemos ninguna razón para tener alguna relación más amigable. Ya no somos compañeros. No estamos en la misma prefectura. No somos rivales y tampoco amigos. Simplemente tenemos un pasado en común, ¿entiendes? —lo observó un momento, con sus ojos castaños que podían asimilarse a los de un águila al acecho y Kageyama le devolvió la mirada, sin titubear. En voz baja, casi sin escucharse del todo, terminó por agregar sin darse cuenta—: ¿Qué quieres arrebatarme esta vez?

—Yo, ah-

Por una vez, Kageyama se encontraba sin palabras. Encontrar a alguien nunca era fácil y no se había dado cuenta que volver a reparar relaciones que alguna vez habían existido, aunque creía que nunca estuvieron ahí, también lo era. Tres años atrás ambos eran rivales y sus encuentros iban con el fin de vencer al otro, pero se reconocían. Cada uno tenía claro que en su último encuentro tendrían que asumir la derrota o victoria. Para Kageyama era el muro que deseaba superar mientras que Oikawa era el título que debía proteger para escalar el muro que le aguardaba.

Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes sobre la inseguridad que Tooru intentaba disfrazar con sonrisas tontas y miradas asesinas hacia él. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más cuidadoso quizás nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y él no se encontraría en un extraño escenario sin un libreto el cual seguir.

Eso no significaba que hubiera sido mejor no jugar volley o ser débil. Simplemente debió haber hecho algo más, pero tampoco tenía claro qué era.

Ahora comprendía, en parte, la punta del iceberg que significaba el problema de Oikawa-san; estaba resentido y seguramente nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo por perder ante la persona que había jurado derrotar cuando su equipo quedo en segundo lugar contra quien decía era su rival eterno. Nunca pudo cumplir su sueño y tampoco su palabra porque él había sido lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlo con un equipo que lo apoyaba.

No era justo que él fuera el problema cuando nunca fue su intención. Él lo único que hizo fue admirarlo e intentar imitar sus acciones, pero todo se le dio vuelta sin darse cuenta y ahora el resultado se hallaba frente a sus narices. ¿Qué carta debía jugar ahora? ¿Qué movimiento sería el ideal para salir de tal situación?

No tenía idea, pero no era normal que la opresión en su pecho aumentara a cada segundo y de pronto el mundo se sintiera negro a su alrededor.

«Nishinoya-sempai también decía todo el tiempo que admiraba mucho a Asahi-san, y ahora están saliendo», esas palabras se repitieron en su mente mientras Oikawa negaba con la cabeza. Siempre, siempre con _esa sonrisa _en su rostro que no le parecía del todo sincera. De pronto se hallaba preguntándose si alguna vez lo vio sonreí de manera genuina. En la escuela media no, Oikawa-san nunca sonreía, simplemente lo hacía por cortesía y ni si quiera Iwaizumi-san le sacaba carcajadas, a pesar de que eran mejores amigos. Claro, siempre le sonreía al equipo o mientras daba instrucciones durante los juegos pero parecía una máscara.

Cuando él estaba cerca nunca sonreía, simplemente se quedaba serio y pensativo. Los ojos observando puntos lejanos que él no comprendía para nada porque nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a un muro tan alto como los demás.

"Lo siento", pudo haber dicho para detener el andar de Oikawa-san. Seguía caminando de esa manera tan especial y ligera que tenía, como si no tocara el suelo con sus propios pies y en vez de eso se encontrara flotando.

Pudo haber dicho algo, cualquier cosa, pero no lo hizo.

«Un muro alto, muy alto».

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong>

Ayer tenía que subir capítulo (porque sábado y esas cosas), pero la página no me apoyo y por eso lo subo hoy temprano. Y mis muy queridos compañeros, aquí acaba este capitulo. Debo decir que me ocurrió mi primera crisis existencial con esta historia (fue horrible) pero ya se ha solucionado, creo, pero a raíz de eso (y el miedo que se sembró en mi cabeza de pollo) quiero aclarar que según veo esta historia será **amor lento **(a mi manera. Es que soy rara).

**Avance. **

_"—__Que cuando encontrará a mi alma gemela pasaría toda mi vida con esa persona, tendríamos un noviazgo de película, nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos, debatiríamos acerca del desayuno y luego les contaríamos a nuestros nietos la historia de amor que vivimos_. _Seríamos felices. El mundo se abriría ante mis ojos y se transformaría en una explosión de colores pasteles._

_..._

_—Que tonto fui." _

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	7. V Del odio al amor hay más que solo un

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bólido.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V. <strong>**Del "odio" al amor hay más que sólo un paso.**

_"Tobio, quizás pierda contra ti. Considerando que tan rápido evolucionas, pero ¡eso no será hoy!"_

* * *

><p><strong> 1.<strong>

Aquella noche llovía en Miyagi y corría mucho viento, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se mecieran y sus hojas se soltaran para perderse en el horizonte entre giros sobre sí mismas. La habitación se hallaba en penumbras tenebrosas, la poca luminosidad del exterior generaba sombras amorfas que podrían ser fácilmente confundidas con monstruos. La radio estaba encendida y el CD que llevaba en su mochila por cosas del destino le había jugado a favor en tal ocasión; _To all of you_ de Sid Matters se escuchaba en tono bajo y relajante, casi como una nana. Fuera de eso, se encontraba silencioso y lo único que podían escuchar del otro era la respiración acompasada después de estar varios minutos recuperando el aliento perdido. Ambos desnudos y acostados en la cama, pero al final sin interactuar completamente.

En el aire se encontraba una mezcla. Había olor a alcohol, sudor y sexo. Era la primera vez que ambos sentían aquello pero podían diferenciarlo como tal, ya fuera por instinto o simple sentido común. En aquel momento podía ser perfecto para arrepentirse de sus actos, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo demasiado tarde para hacer cualquier cosa. Ninguno podía devolver el tiempo y de haberlo hecho, seguramente seguirían igual. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Un efecto mariposa.

Se encontraba mirando el techo de la habitación ajena, tan pulcro en comparación con la suya o la de Hajime. El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo contrario acurrucado a un lado suyo se encargaba de mantenerlo cálido. Las cortinas se encontraban descorridas, el frío traspasaba el vidrio y se podían ver las gotas de lluvia caer mientras se mezclaban entre ellas. Estaba nublado pero extrañamente más claro que las noches comunes. La tonalidad no era oscura sino gris. Los árboles se movían y el caer de las gotas se escuchaba tan tranquilo. Esa noche se sentía tan silencioso.

Los dos se encontraban perfectamente despiertos pero ninguno abría la boca para hablar. No tenían un exacto tema de conversación y lo más en común que los podía mantener era el deporte, pero no se pondrían a hablar de eso ahora. Sería grosero y un tema equivocado.

Kageyama se encontraba sobre su costado y dándole la espalda. Se sentía con una sensación de un ligero cambio en su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo no era mucho, casi podía pasar imperceptible y sin importancia. La exaltación y emoción del primer orgasmo de su vida que no vivía solo ya estaba desapareciendo de su mente y su cuerpo hace mucho dejó de cosquillear. El sueño no acudía a él. Por su mente le pasó la idea de que era una vil mentira aquello de que la gente se quedaba dormida después del sexo. Por su lado se encontraba más despierto que nunca, era como haber vivido un partido largo y tedioso que necesitaba de toda su concentración. Aunque dormir tampoco sonaba acogedor para él porque se hallaba lleno de ligeras inseguridades que se clavaban en su cerebro como agujas. Lo cierto es que temía a pegar un ojo, despertar y encontrarse acompañado por la mañana porque eso significaría que todo era real. De manera paralela también temía a dormir y despertar solo; sin una nota, explicación, respuesta o cualquier cosa. Su cerebro, parte lógica de su cuerpo, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había ocurrido todo aquello pero no podía encontrar la respuesta que quería oír de sí mismo. Lo único que podía hacer era observar la pared conocida frente a él y sentir la textura suave de las sabanas contra su piel sensible.

Oikawa todavía observaba el techo. La habitación de Tobio era un tanto aburrida, no tenía nada, era todo blanco y orden. Unos pocos muebles que consistían en la cama, una repisa y un escritorio. Tenía algunas cuantas revistas de volley apiladas con una simetría obsesiva, pesas y balones tricolores. Sin muchas fotos, sin mucho color, sin evidencia que ese era el refugio de un adolescente. Tras la puerta colgaba la chaqueta de Karasuno y aun en la oscuridad pudo distinguirla.

—Siempre, siempre creí que cuando llegara a enamorarme sería la cosa más linda que podría ocurrir —murmuró para él, a la nada, a la habitación o a Tobio-chan. Ya daba igual a esas alturas, se habían murmurado muchas cosas al oído esa noche que quizás eran verdad o simplemente lo que el otro quería escuchar. Podía ser considerado una compensación de la vida misma y eso por sí solo se oía terrible—. Que cuando encontrará a mi alma gemela pasaría toda mi vida con esa persona, tendríamos un noviazgo de película, nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos, debatiríamos acerca del desayuno y luego les contaríamos a nuestros nietos la historia de amor que vivimos. Seríamos felices. El mundo se abriría ante mis ojos y se transformaría en una explosión de colores pasteles.

Silencio. Los acordes de la guitarra cortaban el aire y el ruido de la lluvia no cesaba, de hecho pareció empeorar. Tobio contuvo la respiración y su espalda chocó con el antebrazo de Oikawa. Éste no se inmutó, alzó la mano y se permitió acariciar su brazo de manera delicada con la yema de sus dedos; trazaba el camino que creía sus venas formaban y sentía como la piel se calentaba bajo sus caricias.

Sus ojos se humedecieron por alguna razón (quizás porque la canción era muy bonita o de pronto, todo lo que no había llorado acerca de dejar Miyagi estaba saliendo a flote en ese momento) pero no rompió en llanto.

—Que tonto fui.

Sorbió por la nariz y Tobio se movió a su lado, incómodo, no tenía idea qué hacer si alguien se ponía a llorar. ¿Cómo le hacía sentir mejor? ¿Debía abrazarlo? Las dudas surgieron sobre él y se movió, pensando en sentarse, pero en algún momento se detuvo. La cama estaba bien para uno pero con dos personas era imposible moverse de manera cómoda, así que simplemente se quedó en su lugar, acurrucado contra la pared y esperando el próximo movimiento.

—Muy tonto.

—Si… —susurró contra su brazo, en el cual se encontraba apoyado. Miró por la ventana, la lluvia que seguía cayendo y se imaginó corriendo por las calles mientras todos los demás se escondían. Sonaba estúpido pero se hallaba con ese capricho salido de la nada.

—El amor, Tobio-chan, puede ser muy duro —musitó el mayor mientras se llevaba su brazo al rostro, para tapar los ojos y simplemente respirar varias veces para calmarse. Si cerraba los ojos podría imaginar que todo estaría bien y eso que ni si quiera sabía qué era lo que, exactamente, se hallaba mal. Tenía miedo, eso era todo, de pronto se encontraba tan asustado como un niño pequeño y eso que ya era un adulto. Tendría que asumir las consecuencias como un adulto por cualquier cosa que hiciera. Se sentía empujado a la fuerza de lo que fue su nido.

Odiaba verse débil. Se sentía estúpido, tan equivocado.

Kageyama, se acomodó nuevamente porque no podía encontrar una posición ideal. Su brazo comenzó a dormirse pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, a pesar de todas las posibilidades que tenía. Cuando se movía, aunque fuera un poco, su cuerpo se sentía crujir. Oikawa había sido suave, muy suave (contrario a lo que creería) y aunque le había pedido una explicación a eso, él no se la dio. Juntos se había sentido como miel porque su cuerpo se sintió amado pero no sabía si existía conexión mental y ahí recaía otra parte del problema.

Tooru fue tan dulce, tan suave, tan especial, tan… diferente a lo acostumbrado que se sentía confundido.

—Lo sé.

Realmente lo sabía muy bien, del mismo modo que aquellas palabras que había escuchado alguna sobre que uno nunca controla de quién se enamora. De lo contrario, todo sería más fácil para el mundo.

**2.**

Llevaba el bolso donde transportaba su equipo de volley en el hombro y caminaba con los audífonos del IPhone puestos mientras tenía el volumen al máximo (Iwa-chan siempre lo regañaba porque decía que era peligroso); Fireflies lo guiaba en su caminata y él mismo tarareaba a mitad la letra de la canción aunque con una pésima pronunciación pero con toda la motivación. Ya estaba oscuro pero las calles eran iluminadas por las luces de la ciudad así que la noche no se sentía tan presente. Hacía frío y tenía pinta que, de pronto, comenzaría una llovizna, cosa que sería horrible porque ni siquiera en el departamento tenía paraguas así que si comenzaba a llover tenía la opción de salir corriendo a la estación a unas cuadras o detenerse en alguna tienda y esperar que la lluvia pasara.

Todavía sentía el pecho bullir por culpa de la conversación con Tobio-chan en el gimnasio y es que desde que había salido del vestuario no había podido sacarse de la cabeza todo el asunto. Había repetido varias veces el encuentro y de pronto se encontró debatiendo sí lo que había hecho sería lo correcto. Existía una gran posibilidad de que se estuviera comportando muy inmaduro para su edad (digamos, ya tiene veinte años y la vida supuestamente no es un juego) pero él qué otra cosa podía hacer, salvo evitar el choque que sí o sí se generaría.

Le ardía la frente de solo pensarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua y dio un gran suspiro. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por el viento que comenzó a soplar. No podía creer que ya estuviera llegando el invierno, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido para su gusto y todavía podía recordar lo que decían acerca de que el invierno en Tokio solía ser muy frío. Era cierto, él todavía no se acostumbraba completamente a la temperatura que podía bajar de una manera impresionante pero tampoco se acostumbraba a muchas cosas de la ciudad y eso que tenía tres años ahí. Seguramente siempre tendría nostalgia de la ciudad en la que había crecido.

Su estómago comenzó a rugir por el hambre y pensó en detenerse a comprar pan de leche a alguna parte. A Iwa-chan no le gustaba mucho pero quizás podría llevarle otra cosa…

—¡Oik…!

Frunció el ceño mientras se detenía unos segundos a la mitad de la vereda. Unos momentos quieto en su lugar y se sacó un casco del audífono. No es que estuviera paranoico pero creyó haber escuchado a alguien gritar su nombre, pero quizás era su imaginación o por culpa de la canción no había entendido bien el mensaje y simplemente lo mal interpreto.

Ahora no escuchaba nada.

—¡Oikawa-san!

«Dios mío», pensó y mirando sobre su hombro se encontró con el rostro de Tobio-chan, corriendo hacia él como la escena de cualquier película romántica cliché. Esas que después de tanto tiempo había terminado odiando. No podía creer que realmente su kohai se estuviera abriendo paso entre la multitud de esa manera tan ridícula y además gritando su nombre.

Tuvo un recuerdo acerca de varios años atrás, una vez que se lo encontró afuera del gimnasio en que él se encargaba de darles lecciones de volley a su sobrino y otros niños de su edad. El muy tonto le había pedido que le enseñara a servir (lo habitual) y él como siempre se había negado, pero no esperaba que Tobio-chan con los años se volviera más y más terco así que no dejaba de molestarlo al respecto, lanzándose delante de él para pedirle entre gritos que le enseñara.

Ahora se sentía parecido.

—¡Oikawa-san! —jadeó Tobio mientras trotaba hasta llegar frente a él. Su frente estaba ligeramente perlada de sudor y su rostro estaba rojo. ¿Había corrido desde la universidad para alcanzarlo?

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca te rindes? —musitó con una mueca de molestia y alejándose unos cuantos pasos porque el menor se veía como que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría frente a él.

La gente que pasaba caminando junto a ellos los miraba de soslayo. Seguramente la escena que estaban formando sería algo muy extraño de ver y de pronto se encontró incomodo junto con molesto por toda la atención de más que estaba recibiendo. No le gustaba la forma en que los demás de pronto se encontraban observando; como si más que personas fueran solo dos bichos raros parados ahí.

Tobio se enderezó, todavía con su respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo físico. Más que cansado por la carrera parecía agitado por otra cosa. Podía considerarse un experto en distinguir el cansancio de las personas, eso era algo que utilizaba mucho en sus partidos.

Él lo observaba con el mismo brillo en los ojos con el cual miraba sus prácticas cuando era más pequeño.

—¿P-Puedo tener tu numero? —musitó de pronto.

—No. Ni en un millón de años, niñito —contestó tan tajante como pudo pero sin poder evitarlo terminó por sacarle la lengua. Igual que como hacía antes, cuando él mismo era más joven e idiota que ahora. Con Tobio-chan al frente era imposible no comportarse como lo hacía antes.

Kageyama bajó los hombros, la verdad es que sabía la respuesta desde antes de preguntar pero la pequeña esperanza que se había formado en su cabeza le hizo sentirse desilusionado. Ni si quiera tenía una idea sana acerca de qué esperaba consiguiendo el número de Oikawa-san, salvo estar en contacto y a sus acciones podía echarle toda la culpa al tonto de Hinata por haberle dicho que "Pues afronta el problema, ¿no? Si él no lo hace, tienes que hacerlo tú. Estás haciendo un trabajo de pacotilla por estos ámbitos". Ese enano se había atrevido a decirle "trabajo de pacotilla" a la manera que trataba sus relaciones y es que desde que Hinata había comenzado a estar de novio parecía que se había vuelto todo un experto en el tema.

No quería ni pensar que le había pedido consejos antes de ir a Tokio. Tampoco sentir que había perdido porque Hinata consiguió pareja antes que él.

Aunque igual tenía un poco de razón, pero no había motivo alguno para recordárselo.

—¿Por qué, Oikawa-san? —susurró de pronto para luego alzar la cabeza y observarlo directamente a los ojos. A través de esa mirada ambos comprendieron que no se refería exactamente al número sino a la evasión del mayor en general. Kageyama no comprendía por qué él estaba huyendo cuando debería ser al revés, ¿acaso tan afectado se veía? ¿Se había imagino como él mismo se sintió todo ese tiempo?—¿Por qué no…? —y no pudo terminar la pregunta, ni si quiera sabía lo que debía decir.

Dentro de la cabeza de Oikawa hubo recuerdos, uno tras otro, atropellándose como una secuencia de imágenes que iba de toda su vida partiendo desde el día en que se enteró que el volley existía. Recordaba golpes en mitad del rostro por no poder atrapar bien el balón y luego la satisfacción que sentía al darse cuenta de su servicio inigualable que se volvía tan poderoso. Veía con claridad las expresiones de felicidad de sus compañeros cuando ganaban un partido pero de pronto todo eso se vio ennegrecido por el dolor en su pecho al recordar el miedo que comenzó a sentir todos esos años. El miedo a ser superado y remplazado, porque no podía creer que en lo que era bueno de pronto estuviera en la posición de "normal" solo por la razón de no ser un _genio_.

Todos esos momentos de dolor contrarrestaban a los felices. Sintió que la respiración se atragantaba en su garganta al visualizar a la perfección el partido de práctica en el que fue remplazado por el niño que tenía ahora al frente y el día en que se quedaba hasta tarde, sacrificando su rodilla, por practicar. Todavía le palpitaba la frente e incluso la nariz al recordar el cabezazo que Iwa-chan le había dado después de evitar que golpeara a Tobio y sus palabras se grababan a fuego en su frente. No pude evitar sentir de nuevo el dolor en todo su cuerpo al vivir en su cabeza el día en que Tobio terminó por vencerlo y logró arrebatarle de solo un golpe el esfuerzo de toda su vida. La meta que se había trazado con Iwa-chan se había quedado en nada…

Su último año escolar y su vida de volley se había terminado antes por culpa de Tobio-chan.

_¿Por qué?_, esa preguntase escuchaba tan simplemente la primera vez pero realmente, en el fondo, distaba muy lejos tener una respuesta sencilla, sino todo lo contrario. Era complicado, demasiado, y quizás no era culpa total de Tobio-chan mas si era propia porque él nunca pudo aceptar que un genio se volviera mejor que él a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que había utilizado para pulir sus habilidades. Quizás de haber aceptado desde el principio la gran diferencia que los separaba él no habría sufrido tanto y ahora no tendría que usar una venda en su rodilla casi todos los días. Quizás… no habría estado con él esa noche por el solo placer de arrebatarle algo de la misma manera que Tobio había hecho o tal vez ahora podría estar feliz y hubiera aceptado lo que palpitaba en su pecho.

_¿Por qué?_, esa pregunta siempre estaba en su mente.

¿Y qué podía responder él a eso?

—¿Por qué? —repitió en un susurro mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y apretaba lo que se sentía como un pedazo de papel en su puño. Tobio-chan se mantenía frente a él, expectante, con la mirada concentrada del mismo modo que un gran armador y sus labios apretados en esa mueca tan graciosa que hacía de vez en cuando. Él mismo se encontró sonriendo de manera natural para responder a su pregunta—: Porque te odio, Tobio-chan, por eso.

«Porque no puedo aceptar, ni perdonarte por arrebatarme por completo y a mí tampoco».

No había una razón exacta pero lo normal es que tras esas palabras a Tobio-chan se le humedecieran los ojos por culpa de lo crudo de su respuesta. Entonces, ¿por qué él sentía que podía romper a llorar en cualquier momento?

**3.**

El departamento estaba solo y no estaba muy seguro acerca de alegrarse o no por ello. Aunque su estado anímico estaba muy cerca de caer hacia la segunda opción.

Lo primero que sintió al entrar y encontrar las luces apagadas fue una ligera decepción junto con la clase de soledad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Iwa-chan no le dijo a dónde iba (si es que iba a alguna parte), no le dejo una nota y tampoco le mando un mensaje. Eso de por sí ya le tenía un poco desconcertado pero podía confiar en que no estaba haciendo nada estúpido que pusiera en peligro su existencia. De los dos Iwa-chan era el más maduro, pero aquel hecho se juntaba con que, además, al final había comenzado a llover mientras él tomaba el tren. Tuvo que correr de la estación al edificio y casi se resbala en varias ocasiones. A pesar de su esfuerzo de todas formas terminó empapado y tenía la esperanza que sus cuadernos habían sobrevivido, aunque fuera un poco. Los necesitaba, después de todo.

«Bien, quizás no ha sido el mejor día», pensó dejando las llaves en el mesón.

Entre suspiros se dio el ánimo para sacar las cosas de su mochila una por una. Podía agradecer que las tapas de sus cuadernos absorbieran la mayoría de agua porque las hojas estaban mojadas solo en las esquinas y junto a eso lo más dañado eran unos papeles sin importancia que ni Dios conocía. La mochila se encontraba peor y esperaba que se secara pronto.

Hecho eso intentó preparar algo para comer. El refrigerador todavía tenía algunas de las cosas que compraron la semana pasada así que se encontraba frente a más opciones de lo usual, pero se quedó de pie en la cocina unos cuantos segundos observando todo a su alrededor y la pereza pudo con él. No tenía ganas de moverse más allá de lo necesario porque de pronto se encontraba agotado y quería culpar al excesivo entrenamiento.

De pie ahí cayó en cuenta de la humedad de su ropa y que su cabello también se encontraba goteando un poco. Si continuaba de esa forma lo único que conseguiría era un resfriado y él era pésimo para esas cosas, hasta lo más mínimo terminaba convirtiéndose en una visita al doctor y reposo absoluto de dos semanas.

«Una ducha, debo tomar una ducha», pensó. Aunque también debía quitarse esa ropa y cambiarlo por otra cosa.

Volvió sobre sus pasos e hizo todo de manera mecánica sin pensarlo mucho, su cabeza se sentía llena de aire. Entró al baño y se desnudó frente al espejo con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina por lo helado que se encontraba todo. Se sintió gordo, abrió el grifo del agua, se metió a la ducha que en esa ocasión lo bendijo con agua caliente, se enjabonó el cabello con suavidad y el cuerpo, se enjuagó, se quedó de pie sin hacer nada más salvo sentir el agua en su espalda y leer la parte de atrás de los jabones y champú que ahí había, luego cerró la llave y tomó una toalla para poder ir a su habitación. Se cambió a una playera de manga larga que no era suya, sino de Iwa-chan; por esa razón le quedaba más ajustada que su propia ropa, y su cómodo pantalón de pijama. Terminó de secarse el cabello con la toalla y cuando se encontró listo sus párpados comenzaron a pesar.

Estar de pie ya se le hacía difícil.

Aquella noche no se sentía de ánimos así que volvió a salir por el pasillo y sin escrúpulo alguna entró a la habitación de Iwa-chan. Estaba vacía, por supuesto, y un poco más ordenada que la suya pero su cama estaba hecha un desastre.

Como pudo se hizo un espacio entre la bola de sábanas y mantas, tuvo que ordenar un poco para ello pero al final logró acomodarse, y rápidamente se volvió un capullo. Se cubrió hasta la nariz y se acurrucó, haciéndose un ovillo mientras apretaba fuertemente una de las almohadas. La única razón para estar ahí es porque no quería estar solo y al poco rato empezó a sentirse tranquilo al estar donde Iwa-chan.

Intentando no pensar, observó la pared que había frente a él y al mismo tiempo sintiendo el horrible silencio de su departamento, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. El cuerpo, al cabo de un rato, se sentía más pesado de lo usual y su cerebro parecía seguir un sendero para escabullirse a un lugar lejano. Un mundo onírico en el cual podía olvidar todos sus problemas y las cosas que le generaban nada más que dolores de cabeza.

Antes de abandonarse a sí mismo tuvo algunas imágenes curiosas abordando su cabeza, parecían no tener ningún sentido entre sí y claramente él no las estaba pensando; un balón cayendo al suelo, un pájaro volando lejos, un sollozo ahogado y luego una noche de lluvia muy parecida a esa pero más helada.

**4.**

—Oye-

Entreabrió los ojos en una oscuridad casi absoluta porque podía distinguir sombras y siluetas. El silencio era más presente.

Todavía mareado por el sueño podía deducir que era más tarde de lo que esperaba. Quizás hasta de madrugada.

Él no se había movido de su lugar, recordaba perfectamente haber ido a dormir a la cama de Iwa-chan y por eso no le sorprendió distinguir su perfil en la oscuridad. Lo observaba con preocupación, más allá de sentirse molesto como sería lo usual. Entre los atisbos del sueño sabía lo que su amigo estaba pensando de él pero ahora no quería preocuparse en el hecho de verse patético. Lo único que quería era un poco de compañía y tranquilidad entre tantas cosas extrañas que habían comenzado a suceder.

Se movió en su lugar y sintió una mano en su frente que le daba una caricia amable, aunque lo único que Iwa-chan hacía, posiblemente, era revisar que no tuviera fiebre o algo. Podía ver el desconcierto en la actitud de su amigo pero también sabía lo que estaba recordando; esto era muy parecido a las noches en que se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro y se despertaba asustado por una pesadilla, no tenía que pedir permiso para caminar hasta donde estuviera Hajime, acurrucarse a su lado y sentirse protegido. Éste nunca decía nada, no se quejaba, a veces lo tomaba de la mano para que supiera que estaba ahí y otras que contaba con los dedos de una mano, lo abrazaba.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó su mejor amigo y era algo que no necesitaba decir en voz alta porque ya sabía la respuesta.

No, no estaba bien pero no era nada físico.

Le dolía el pecho. El problema de ese dolor es que no podía mencionarlo en voz alta porque debía fingir que no existía.

Iwa-chan no se agotó hablando de más. Al final simplemente abrió las sabanas y se acomodó entre el espacio que quedaba. La cama era demasiado pequeña para los tamaños que ambos tenían ahora, y era un golpe a la realidad compararse en ese segundo para recordar años anteriores. Intentó hacerle el mayor espacio que pudo aplastándose contra la pared y al final lograron encontrar una forma en que ambos estuvieran casi cómodos.

A lo lejos hubo el tic-tac de un reloj.

Intentó sentirse mejor escuchando la respiración acompasada de Hajime al lado suyo.

—No tienes por qué sentirte mal —soltó de pronto, sin un inicio de conversación, seguramente no parecía muy cuerdo que dijera esas cosas si no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo pero eran mejores amigos y no necesitaban explicaciones para comprender del todo al otro. Eso los hacía especiales, y esas palabras le salieron con tanta sinceridad que fue el consuelo que necesitaba escuchar. Por eso Oikawa estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado, siempre podía confiar en él para que lo apoyara sin importar el caso.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Con la calidez de su cuerpo abrigándolo de la noche fría y su respiración tranquila, se durmió.

**5.**

Tenían catorce años, muchos sueños y energía para hacer las cosas. Hablaban de estupideces como si fueran los temas más serios del momento. En su caso particular se emocionaba por lo que sería nimiedades y estaba bien con eso.

—Iwa-chan, ¿qué crees del amor? —preguntó ese día en que ambos se encontraban sentados en la habitación se Iwa-chan, hombro contra hombro. Frente a ellos estaba la pantalla de televisión en la cual observaba como su amigo intentaba pasar el nivel de un videojuego de terror (la única razón por la cual no jugaba. No le gustaba sentirse presionado así que prefería ver a Iwa-chan).

Hajime dejó de observar la pantalla oscura y el pasillo del psiquiátrico durante un segundo para observarlo de soslayo. Se veía serio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tu novia rompió contigo? —como tenía aunque sea el mínimo de tacto no iba a agregar el "de nuevo" que debía ir en esa frase.

—¡No! —respondió escandalizado. Entre sus manos tenía una instantánea de ambos hace dos años cuando habían ido de vacaciones al campo. La familia de Iwa-chan se había ido de viaje y lo habían invitado. Tuvieron un muy buen rato; asaron malvaviscos, observaron estrellas, cazaron luciérnagas, investigaron el bosque, se perdieron, él se puso a llorar y Hajime lo abrazó para calmarlo prometiéndole que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Durante esos momentos de tensión realmente había creído que se quedarían a vivir con las vacas. En la foto se abrazaban por los hombros con el río a sus espaldas. Hajime llevaba un parche en su mejilla por haberse caído. Ambos tenían la foto y él la atesoraba, teniéndola sobre su mesa de noche, era la única fotografía en que los dos estaban sonriendo mostrando todos los dientes—Sólo es una pregunta.

—Pues… no sé, ¿es tonto? —bufó al final para que le dejara tranquilo. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla y sus dedos se movían de manera mecánica sobre los controles de la consola. Algo saltó frente a su personaje y por inercia Tooru terminó más pegado a él que antes, casi encima suyo por el susto. No dijo nada y se aguantó—De todas formas, ¿por qué me preguntas?

—¿N-No crees que sería bonito? —tartamudeó un poco mientras se recomponía del susto.

—Supongo.

—¿Y del enamoramiento? ¿Qué crees de eso?

—¿Estás enamorado? —preguntó de nuevo a punto de poner el juego en pausa. Ese interrogatorio de pronto se le estaba haciendo de lo más extraño—: Creo que solo las personas que lo han sentido pueden opinar. No me digas estas cosas, hombre, ¿qué somos? ¿Niñas? Nosotros hablamos de juegos violentos, aliens estúpidos y los doramas del día anterior. No de esas cursiladas.

—Vale, vale, lo siento. No es mi culpa que estés soltero desde que naciste —Iwa-chan, a pesar de tener su concentración en otra parte, logró pegarle una patada en la pantorrilla que lo hizo reír. Se apoyó en la cama a sus espaldas y observó el techo de la habitación; todavía tenía las estrellas y lunas que habían pegado años atrás. Se suponía que brillaban en la oscuridad pero se gastaron hace mucho y ambos les daba mucha flojera sacarlas—. Yo creo que sería lindo, ¿sabes? Eso de sentir que puedes estar con una persona sin sentir vergüenza o cualquier cosa. No deberían existir inseguridades y serías muy feliz,

—No lo sé. Cuando lo viva, lo comprenderé.

—En serio, enamorarse es lindo.

A los catorce años creía conocer todo del amor cuando la cruda realidad es que no sabía nada y que simplemente se encontraba jugando con fuego, cada vez con mayor peligro para quemarse los dedos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong>

Dije que estaría ocupada y lo estoy, pero primero el deber. Como sea, otra vez, ¡feliz día de San Valentín! Esto es más corto de lo usual, pero bueno. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que soy partidaria de que Oikawa no odia a Tobio, pero lo pongo en el fic por razones... casi lógica. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

(¿Qué? ¡Lo sé! Soy una basura, no tengo avance hoy. Mil perdón a todos).

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
